The Witch Child
by Cassandra
Summary: Legolas finds himself drawn to a woman who knows too much and hides even more. It's been a while, I'm so sorry! But here we go, let's see if I can pickup where I left off! I hope I still have readers out there...=)
1. An Ill-Fated Encounter

_Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky_

_Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

**_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them._**

**_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._**

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

            There was a long forgotten passage once, omitted from the original text for its insignificance. The passage was incoherent and, during Mithrandir's study, useless to the task that awaited the hobbit, Frodo Baggins. It seemed an absentminded scribble among the many pieces of parchment, easily overlooked and cast aside. It remains, still, a disregarded piece amongst the papers of lore. 

            But for one small band, it was to be their last journey.

_A silver dragon against the moon_

_Of flesh, blood, wisdom and magic._

_Two for one under sky and stone_

_Where the light and darkness wreak their havoc._

The Witch Child 

**An Ill-Fated Encounter**

            "Aye…ale to warm the soul…" Gimli, son of Gloin, lifted his drink in toast and easily tilted it, draining the contents with several large gulps. His beard twitched as he savored it, and upon finishing the drink he gave a loud contented growl and slammed the mug upon the wooden surface of the table. "Have yeself another, Master Pippin, in honor of my coming!"

            Peregrin Took, affectionately named Pippin, stared at the dwarf with large, innocent eyes. "Another?" he fairly squeaked, and he seemed to fall further against the table he rested upon. "I've already had myself six!"

            "Is that all, then?" Gimli burst into raucous laughter, slapping one thick heavy hand down on the table and upsetting Pippin slightly. "I will fetch you another yet-"

            The fireplace roared with a bright flame directly behind him, casting a warm glow on his back as the dwarf looked about, frowning passed several bystanders. There was a large group visiting with the Prancing Pony that stormy day. Outside the stained and faded windows the world of Middle Earth was a turbulent mess of heavy rain and crashing thunder. Lightning repeatedly surpassed the weak light of candles inside the Prancing Pony, casting an eerie silver glow upon the different faces of travelers and Bree folk. "Where is that Butterbur..?"

            "You shouldn't even be here," Pippin said to the dwarf. "Bree is on the border of the Shire. *No Men are allowed to enter or cross any of the lands of the Shire. I am amazed that you have not been tossed out on your-"

            "Men! I am not of Men!" Gimli turned and roared at the hobbit. "Nor will I be treated as such!"

            "But he is right, of course," cut in a quiet voice and the two friends paused in their conversation, turning their full attention to the newcomer. The stranger wore a green tunic beneath a long gray cloak, elven fashion if Gimli was correct. He came to stand beside Gimli as he spoke and under the drawn hood of the cloak a young looking man smiled in greeting. 

            "Legolas, my friend!" the dwarf shouted merrily and he rose to his full yet heavy height. Pippin smiled widely as Gimli held forth a hand and the gesture was accepted by the elf, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. "A long time it has been, a long time!"

            "Indeed, Elf-friend," the elven prince agreed before turning his attention to Pippin. "Master Pippin, like-wise a lengthy parting. Do you find yourself well?"

            Pippin accepted his handshake as well. "Quite," he replied and he scooted over a bit for the elf to join them. "At last, an ally against Master Gimli. He would have me drink myself into an early grave."

            Gimli sat once more, Legolas quietly pulling forth a chair and seating himself between them both. "It is a good day and spirits are in abundance! Why not partake of them as was intended?"

            "We shan't 'partake' of them because as I said already, you and now our dear friend Legolas, are not allowed within any part of the Shire by law," Pippin argued, glancing from the dwarf to the elf who sat silent but with a faint smile upon his lips.

            The dwarf puffed up his chest in a gesture of irritation. "And a bitter law it is!" he barked. "We, the last of the Fellowship, are not even allowed to enter an inn whilst the true villains parade about still with living breath in them!" His hand strayed to his axe, resting at his side, almost reflexively. 

            Legolas' smile was patient. "My friend, your temper still flares needlessly," he observed. And he cast a quick glance at Pippin. "Has Merry not arrived yet?"

            "Not yet," Pippin replied, looking toward the rain pouring outside the doors of the Prancing Pony. "I have not known him to be late many a time but no doubt he is stirring trouble somewhere."

            Meriadoc Brandybuck was the last of their group to arrive. Pippin had arrived several hours beforehand and Gimli even earlier. Pippin had found him throwing back drinks since he had first entered the Prancing Pony and Gimli had yet to cease. 

            "And how go things?" Legolas asked, turning his attention to Gimli. He set aside his bow, a fair gift from the Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien given to him years before. With the bow went his quiver of arrows but his two blades remained strapped to his form.

            "Things go as they will, they do," Gimli responded, still looking about, no doubt in search of Butterbur, the owner of the establishment. "It has been many a year since I have traveled to the Glittering Caves and I find myself with a grave yearning to return."

            Pippin frowned at the dwarf. "Did you not just say a little while ago that you had gone just this passed Winter-" he let out a yelp and Legolas did not doubt his vision when the table jumped suddenly. Pippin flushed a deep crimson and reached down below the table with a grimace.

            "What was that you were saying there?" Gimli asked in a gruff yet nonchalant tone.

            "Nothing at all, really…" Pippin mumbled.

            Gimli turned his attention back to Legolas. "And when will you be coming back with me to the Glittering Caves then?"

            "Perhaps after we visit with Treebeard once more?" the elf replied innocently. And he looked about as the dwarf said something unintelligibly in his brusque manner. Merry should have arrived with Pippin but he was not worried. Sooner or later the last of their group would arrive. All friends for several years they were, members of the Fellowship chosen to escort Frodo Baggins of the Shire to the Land of Mordor to rid Middle Earth of the One Ring, once and for all. And so he had and Middle Earth had been saved. 

            But not without a price for Frodo had weakened after the task had been completed and he had long since gone out to Sea with Mithrandir, Gandalf the Gray, accompanied by Elrond of Rivendell and Galadriel of the Golden Wood. Not long for him, as he had seen generations pass, but long in that he found himself missing the departed at the most thoughtful of his quiet moments. 

            Samwise Gamgee was married now, with a large family and though they would have gladly had his company he was needed at home. And Strider, now known as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, to all of Middle Earth, was the proper King. 

            The last of their Campaign had long been laid to rest in the raging waters of the Rauros, borne away through the Osgiliath and the mouths of the Anduin, out to sea. Boromir, son of Denethor, had died in the early days of their campaign and with him had gone the Fellowship for Frodo had chosen then to go alone, followed only by his faithful Sam.

            Legolas remained silent as he mourned still, and he absentmindedly searched the Prancing Pony, blue eyes cast about. The inn was crowded with mostly hobbits, but now and again was the laughter of a group of Men, or better the loud voice of a dwarf. Even children, as he caught sight of a small male child sitting in the back of the Prancing Pony, feet swinging far above the floor. He frowned faintly at the child but held his tongue, searching about for the child's mother at the very least. But the child sat alone, nursing a small cup of liquid by himself.

            "Do you not agree, Legolas?" Pippin asked.

            The elf turned quickly back to the conversation at hand with a small nod. "Indeed. The sun will shine yet," he replied to a question he had not consciously heard. And he cast yet one more glance at the child.

            **Coming in through a back door floated a figure, dressed entirely in black with a large hood casting a deep shadow upon the face. Black gloves hid the hands and black boots muddied the wooden floor of the Prancing Pony. The dark form seemed to hesitate where he stood and slowly he turned his head in the direction of the child.

            Pippin frowned at the elf and glanced over his shoulder to see what held his companion's attention. And upon seeing the black form his eyes widened, lips parting.

            From the front of the Prancing Pony the doors swung open, admitting a gasping hobbit with a head of curly hair. "Pippin!" he shouted across the inn, hunching forward to catch his breath. And his next sentence caused even Gimli to stop. _"The __Nazgûl!"_

            A moment later, outside the swinging doors, black horses reared their heads, coming to rest as their masters dismounted. Four riders, clothed in the same form as the figure in the back and wielding long swords of glistening silver. The roar of thunder had hidden the pounding gallop of the horses, swallowed the noise whole.

            Gimli sprang to his feet rather quickly for a stocky dwarf and he pulled forth his axe with a loud rumble. Legolas swiped for his bow, swinging his quiver back upon his shoulder, but he faced the back of the inn where the first black form was converging on the small child. Pippin rose not as quickly but just as alarmed, slowly unsheathing his elven blade. "Merry!" he cried and the hobbit at the door scrambled backward as the black riders swooped in, long robes flowing. 

            "How is it possible?" Gimli asked in a very quiet tone.

            "Only four," Pippin murmured faintly.

            "Five," Legolas said shortly and he lifted his bow, leveling an arrow. 

            The figure in the back headed in the direction of the child, already reaching out a long, black-gloved hand. The hand would wither the child away, smooth skin cracking and crumbling away under the dead breath of the Nazgûl. 

            And all around, the people of the inn were suddenly rising and screaming, figures darting this way and that to avoid any of the Riders that had arrived. 

            "Fire!" Merry shouted back to them as one Rider turned and loomed before him. The hobbit clamped down, staring up at the black form, skin paling.

            Legolas did as he was commanded, letting loose the arrow. His aim was true but the Black Ringwraith recoiled, hand swiping the arrow in mid-flight.

            Beside him Gimli had taken the order another way, reaching a stubby arm into the fireplace and pulling forth a smoking piece of wood log. With a grunt he wound up and flung the wood piece at the Black Rider coming down on Merry, letting out a battle cry as the burning piece set the dark robes on fire. A piercing shriek came from the Ringwraith and it flailed in sudden madness, shrinking away from the flames.

            "Legolas!" Gimli shouted.

            "The child!" Legolas said in reply. He aimed once more, another arrow already in place.

            In the front of the inn Merry reached down and took the smoking log into his hand, waving it toward the remaining Nazgûl. "Out!"

            The Ringwraiths advanced on him, one more lighting on fire as the first fled with a whining scream through the front doors. Merry swung the log bravely, pulling out his own elven blade as he did so. The remaining Ringwraiths came forth, one swiping furiously at Merry, the other winding about and diving toward the back. The burning piece of wood flew from Merry's grasp, bouncing as it hit the floor off to his left and he was left alone, a small form before the looming shadow that was the Black Rider.

            "Legolas! Merry!" Pippin cried fearfully.

            Uncertain, Legolas whirled to survey the situation at the front and barely pausing a moment he took his arrow off the string of elf hair and lunged to the fireplace, setting the arrow aflame. He returned it to the bow once more and let it fly, jaw clenching with the gesture.

            The arrow pierced the Ringwraith in the middle of his back, the flames leaping onto his robe and engulfing his form as if he has been made of fuel. The creature withdrew from Merry, squealing in an unholy pitch, and he lurched, thrashing against the fire.

            The last of the Ringwraiths flew passed Gimli and Legolas, the Bree folk fleeing in the opposite direction to escape it. In a moment of insanity, Pippin hurled himself after the Ringwraith, elven blade clutched between both his tiny hands. The blade grazed the creature's side, ripping into his robes, and forcing the Nazgûl to issue forth a shriek. Pippin himself faltered, falling to his knees, his blade clattering to the floor beside him.

            "Pippin!" Merry shouted from the front.

            Legolas was at his side in a moment, leaning down toward the hobbit. "Come, Pippin! Ere the creature-" and he looked up as the Ringwraith turned to face them both, screeching in rage, his blade gleaming in the copper light of the fireplace. But as it confronted the elf and the hobbit it hesitated momentarily. 

            In the back of the inn the last Ringwraith came within inches of the child, hand reaching, but the child swung away, lips parted, large eyes catching on the Ringwraith hovering before Legolas and Pippin. He raced around the Black Rider in front of him and the Ringwraith followed, not as quickly.

            The Black Rider before Pippin suddenly whirled, diving with a shrill scream and he took hold of the child from behind.

            _"No!"_ someone shrieked frantically.

            The two wraiths converged on the small child, surrounding him as he flew for the back door. The burning log of wood flew passed Pippin's ear, striking the Ringwraith Pippin had attacked, and the Ringwraith toppled, still clutching the boy.

            The other Black Rider reached for the boy and as Legolas rose, Gimli's axe cut through the air, narrowly missing his head but stabbing into the wall beside the door, effectively blocking the wraith from the boy.

            Pulling forth a blade, Legolas dropped his bow and twirled, putting his back to the last Ringwraith. And with a duck of his head he ran his blade through, expecting the bitter coldness of the Black Rider to numb his figure. 

            He was not expecting the blood that caught on his hands and clothes.

            With a wide-eyed frown he looked over his shoulder at the cloaked figure and yanked his blade from the creature's body. The Black Rider wavered for a moment and Legolas reached out, ridding the creature of the large hood.

            A drop of blood fell from the corner of the girl's mouth as she heaved in pain. 

            "A female?" Legolas asked in disbelief.

            Turning her dark eyes fearfully the girl suddenly cried out, _"No!"_ and Legolas whirled in time for the remaining Nazgûl to plunge his sword into the child's body, between and below his shoulder blades. 

            The boy crumbled to the floor silently, deep crimson blood spreading out across his back into a widening stain. 

            The woman lifted a pained hand to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes and both she and Legolas stiffened as the Ringwraith rose to its feet and faced them, looming over them coldly.

            Gimli threw himself into the fray with a ringing cry, wielding two logs of burning wood. He swung wildly at the Ringwraith, beating him back and away from his elf friend. Flames leapt onto the remaining Nazgûl, causing him to rear back with a furious scream and, as if debating his next course, the creature turned and fled, vanishing out the back door.

            Gimli followed with the flaming logs, running out into the rain and looking about for the creature. 

            Heart beating unnaturally fast, Legolas looked toward Pippin who was slowly rising with Merry's help. And then he faced the girl once more as she slid slowly down the wall, her trembling and bloody hand pressed to her mouth in disbelieving devastation at the boy's corpse sprawled across the wooden floor. 

            "What have you done?" she whispered faintly, tears slipping down her face. And she lifted her gaze to Legolas. _"What have you done?"_

* In some book we read it was said that because of what happened when Frodo and the hobbits returned to the Shire, no Man would be allowed to step foot back into the Shire. We could be wrong and if we are, feel free to tell us. We don't bite...you. We'll happily bite Legolas, though… =)

** We don't know if there's a backdoor to the Prancing Pony but if there isn't…humor us. ;)

Feel free to review but if you flame us wickedly we'll burn your house down. Thanks!

 - Aes and Cass


	2. Tears of Confusion

Tears of Confusion

            Her name was Jei and she answered their questions as if there was no longer a point to anything. Her light eyes seemed bonded to the scene of the boy's carcass, glazed and lifeless. As lifeless as the child limp upon the wooden floor, feather soft hair falling upon his brow.

            Gimli had returned with the news that the Ringwraith had fled, as had the others. One horse stood stamping still outside the Prancing Pony and he snorted almost in indignation at having been abandoned by his master.

            Legolas looked anxiously toward Pippin who swayed limply upon his feet, supported by Merry. "Is this what it felt like Merry? When you attacked the Lord of the Nazgûl?" But Merry simply stood worried, pulling him toward a forgotten stool and hushing him quietly.

            "Can you feel your limbs at all?"

            Gimli came forth from out of the rain and he stopped before the body of the fair child, remaining just outside the pool of deep red blood that had widened under the boy's fallen form. He pulled his axe from the wall and slowly knelt then before the dead, bowing his head in sorrow. "A dark day it is," he said softly.

            Legolas turned to look upon the woman once more, gazing down at her where she sat limply. A dark day indeed, made worse by their interference in a business that had not even been their own. He hesitated for a moment, aware of the total and complete silence in the inn, of the stares from the Bree folk, and sickened by their fascination with the dead child. He kept his back to them, desiring a moment with his thoughts or at the very least a bit of noise other than the high-pitched shriek of silence. It was maddening, even more so for her, no doubt. Very slowly he reached a hand out toward her. As he did so he realized only too late that his hand was covered with her blood and he had half a mind to recoil when something flickered in her gaze, sparking to life. He maintained the gesture, forcing a firm but gentle tone even though inside he felt the icy rock of emptiness. "Your wound, by my blade, needs tending," he said.

            She paid him no mind, lips parted and trembling and looking as lost as the sun during the night. "What will I do now?" she whispered almost inaudibly, blinking numbly at the boy but no longer seeing as her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "What will I do..?"

            Legolas pulled his hand away, with hardly a blink but still with the same cold dread inside. Instead he lowered his gaze, only then aware that he held his knife still in his hand. He sheathed it dazedly, wanting the gesture to take as long as possible, anything to not have to look the woman in the face again only to see her desolation. He didn't know what to say to her and no poetic words of any kind came to mind, for nothing he could have said would ever have made the situation right. He looked helplessly to the boy, heart clenching at his innocence and at his tender flesh streaked crimson with his drying blood.

            Merry pulled away from Pippin, untying his cloak and, almost in reverence he laid it upon the child, hiding away the stark image of death. The cloth settled lovingly upon the child, embracing him with the gentleness of falling petals and mist. And they knew the child felt it not.

            "Kingsfoil," the woman whispered hoarsely, the only sound in the room and it seemed unbearably loud. One gloved hand was still pressed to her wound and she trembled, breath raspy, and she looked at Gimli with an imploring expression. "I beg of you. Some kingsfoil."

            The dwarf rose, setting his axe at his side and without a word he wound about Legolas and headed further back into the inn.

            The woman swallowed in preparation and then slowly reached behind herself with her free hand, looking for leverage. Legolas went to help her and she allowed him to be her aid, hunching with a wince as he lifted her warily. She did not meet his eyes but looked passed him instead, eyes straying out the open back door to fall upon the sky. "It rains still…" she murmured at their heavy grayness. "It will pour always, now."

            Legolas did not reply. He supported her as she straightened and then gently laid her back against the wall as she inhaled painfully. Her face was pale, lined with weariness, and he became aware of faint blemishes, tiny marks lining her lips. He drew his gaze away, instead taking her in entirely. Black hair fell in a curtain about her slender face, down to her shoulders. Her shoulders seemed a bit too wide for her figure but underneath the fallen hood of the robe he saw the glint of metal and pondered the possibility that armor made her seem large of build. And blackness clothed the rest of her, down to the mud-streaked boots. He lifted his eyes back up and became aware that she stared at him now, dully but with a small flicker of curiosity. He allowed himself to meet her gaze straight, seeing himself reflected in her pale blue eyes. Pale, pale blue, the color of ice and sorrow.

            "Will you help me out into the rain?" she asked him softly.

            He nodded wordlessly, supporting her once more as she tilted away form the wall, leaning into him. He pulled her gingerly, one arm wrapping about her waist and he noticed when she turned her face away from the corpse of the child. Pain flickered across her features and he doubted that it was due to the wound, but she remained silent, taking hold of the doorframe for more support.

            Outside, the rain fell in a gentle, cleansing drizzle, cool upon the bare skin. The woman hesitated, having only taken one step and she lifted her face to the drops that fell, allowing them to caress her face and vanish into her straight hair. Her breath left her form and she seemed to fall in on herself in defeat. She staggered one last step before her legs gave out from under her and Legolas had but a moment to take her entire weight upon himself. He easily set her down upon a small stone step, oblivious to the patter of the rain.

            "Perhaps I am…not as well as I led myself to believe…" she said with effort and she hunched forward once more, releasing him. She carefully settled herself before leaning her weight back against the doorframe.

            Legolas hesitated before her. "Soon enough it will be but a long forgotten memory," he said to her in reassurance. He lifted his face to the rain and looked out at the alleyway they sat in. A black horse waited several yards away and though he frowned at the mare he knew it did not belong to any of the Nazgûl.

            "Stormrider," the woman said and he turned to look at her once more, the unspoken question on his delicate features.

            She studied him for a moment under heavy-lidded eyes, her head having fallen back against the wall. She seemed to consider his race, eyes flickering from his elven ears to his long blond hair. "The horse is called Stormrider for in the rain she rides fastest." She gave him a patient look before averting her gaze to the wet ground and mud. "He named her that when he had been but a child."

            Legolas did not question her aloud but as he cautiously sat down beside her she seemed to understand that while he was curious he remained polite toward her.

            "Ask your questions, elven stranger," she prodded, looking about the alleyway.

            Legolas blinked. "My apologies. I grow forgetful with the situation." And he added quietly, "My name is Legolas."

            It seemed she smiled faintly for the smallest moment. "I know. Your friends said your name many a time." She inhaled deeply and pulled her hands slowly into her lap, straining as she removed her gloves. The skin below was free of blood but she placed her hand once more upon her wound to staunch the blood flow, oblivious to the dark red stains that soiled her fingers.

            Legolas thought better of saying anything but he glanced back into the inn to see if Gimli was returning with the Kingsfoil.

            "Legolas," she said and she sounded absentminded. As he looked at her once more she frowned, her expression tinged with dreaminess. It alarmed him for fear that she would pass at the very moment but she was still murmuring faintly, weakly. "Legolas Greenleaf? Prince of Mirkwood?"

            The elf tilted his head at her curiously. "Yes. How did you know?"

            She smiled with the same indolence and the gesture did nothing to relieve him. "He taught me much," she replied and the sorrow descended with her words once more, casting a shadow upon her.

            Legolas thoughtfully observed her. "I was under the impression he was your child," he said.

            It took her a long moment to reply and she blinked quickly, driving away more tears. "No…" she said faintly, eyes dull and focused on a point far in a distance only she could see. "The Gods were kind enough to place him in my path. That he would be born of my flesh is an honor I do not merit."

            Legolas blinked at her words but nodded, head bowing as he looked at her wound once more.

            "Kingsfoil," Gimli's brusque voice came from behind and Legolas turned quickly, appreciating the moment to turn his attention away from visions of blood and death. Flashing a grateful smile at the dwarf he saw that Gimli held a small bowl of steaming water, bits of herb floating upon its clear surface. Legolas took it from him and set it down beside himself, taking a rag that Gimli then offered. He tore the rag in half and dipped first one piece, soaking it. Without draining it he held the rag out to Gimli. "Set it upon Pippin's forehead. He needs to inhale the scent for it to revive his limbs and it would be help him if the rag was also run over his body."

            Gimli accepted the rag but went off muttering that he would have Merry run it over Pippin's limbs because he touched no hobbit unless it was in greeting.

            "I should have expected that an elf would know how to handle _athelas_," the woman said in a slightly weary tone and as he looked at her once more she was gazing at him, seemingly fascinated by him.

            Legolas rose, moving the bowl over a bit and wordlessly he urged her to lie back across the wooden floor. She did so, a spasm of pain flitting across her face and as she lay down he saw that her hair came to rest just outside the pool of the child's blood. He gently set her locks aside and she watched him, seeming to glow with amusement.

            "I make you smile," he stated, although it sounded more like a question. He soaked the other half of the rag in the kingsfoil water.

            "Yes," she replied. "You are…endearing."

            Legolas said nothing as he tugged at her robes, lifting them up her body. He knew, had the slight inkling that she laughed inwardly. It was merely proven when she said in a slight teasing tone, "And you undress me as I lie bleeding in your care. Perhaps endearing was not the proper word after all."

            He allowed himself a gentle smile, if only to sooth her but even as he spoke he wondered if it was the only reason. "You may call me what you wish but I will not answer to anything improper." He folded the robe in upon itself around her waist and very carefully he lifted a section of it to survey the damage done.

            She did indeed wear armor and to his immense relief he saw that the armor had taken the worst of his strike but she bled nonetheless and he undid the armor and removed it. Her clothes below were just as black as the rest of her but a deeper tint and he knew it was due to her blood. He pulled away the soaked material to study the angry slash and noted that though it looked painful it seemed far worse than he had expected, and even for that he was thankful. His gaze shifted toward her face for a moment, clutching the wet rag in his hand and she stared above, seemingly in search of something. Something out of reach. He went back to the wound, gently wiping away the stains of blood to reveal smooth pale skin underneath. He cleansed the wound silently, dipping the rag again and again, and once it was free of the blood he strained the liquid of the athelas onto the gash. 

            "Would that the tears of the Gods deliver me…" she said and he looked at her with a frown at her strange words. 

            "Deliver you...?"

            She blinked at the ceiling, inhaling painfully. "From the accursed journey that lies before me now…" she whispered and she closed her eyes, saying no more.

            Legolas sat for a moment, wondering as to what she meant. And slowly, not of his own will, his eyes were drawn back to the corpse that was hidden below the cloak.. All that was visible was the outline of the child's form but the blood has seeped into the material covering him so that the boy's figure was an island in the red sea of death. He shuddered inwardly before soaking the cloth once more and settling it upon the woman's forehead. "Breathe the scent for a moment. I will return."

            She did not reply and he rose, floating back over to where Gimli sat with Merry and Pippin.

            "Still nothing?" he asked Pippin.

            But Pippin nodded. "It smells wonderful, like a warm air in this cold trap. And my hands are reviving now. What was I thinking to go after the creature?" And he looked at Merry. "What were you thinking, letting me?"

            "What was _I_ thinking?" came the indignant reply. 

            "How is the mother?" asked Gimli as the hobbits argued in the background.

            Legolas shook his head, lifting his hands to his hips wearily. "She is not his mother," he replied, glancing back over. She lay still, pale, but her eyes were open and she blinked numbly. "I can not say for certain…what she was to the child but there is something that perplexes me to no end."

            "And that would be?" Gimli prodded.

            Legolas paused thoughtfully. "Why her? And the child? And what do they have in common with Ringwraiths?" his blue eyes came back to Gimli, an eyebrow arched. "You know as well as I do that the Ringwraiths were summoned only for the One Ring and with the destruction of it went the Nazgûl. What does one woman and now one dead child have to do with those black creatures?"

            Gimli grunted, thick arms crossing over his large chest. "Have you not asked her? I assure you that asking me will not answer any of your questions."

            The elf seemed to contemplate the matter. "I haven't the heart…" he said softly, "to ask her. And I begin to worry now. Would the Nazgûl return to claim her? And should they return, would she be all right?"

            Gimli frowned at his friend, realization slowly but surely washing over him. "My friend, I have seen the look many a time upon your face and to see it again brings no relief. What is it you are saying?"

            Legolas did not answer.

            The dwarf rose although he still came no closer to standing eye to eye with the tall elf. "Legolas-"

            "I would blame myself for all eternity," he said finally, focused once more on the woman. "She speaks of a journey that she must fulfill on her own and I feel in my heart that alone she will fail."

            Pippin and Merry had fallen silent at their exchange and now they looked from the dwarf to the elf as each spoke in turn.

            Legolas turned back to Gimli. "I fear our reunion has come to an end, my friend," he said to the dwarf and then to Pippin and Merry. 

            "You blame yourself?" Pippin asked with wide eyes.

            The elf hesitated. "Not entirely. But a fair amount that the fault will return in my weakest hour to drive me mad." His voice was thoughtful but strangely mournful and he smiled faintly at them, a small twist to his lips. "I know next to nothing about this journey but I know I will do whatever is needed of me to correct my wrong."

            Merry did not look comforted. "But death, Legolas…" he said slowly. "Nothing is ever sufficient when death is involved."

            Legolas nodded. "I know it."

            Gimli shook his head, growling a bit in a snappish way. "I would be the first to think that this was something you wished to do because she was a woman but I know you not to be that kind of soul, my friend." And he arched a thick, heavy brow. "Do you know her name at the very least?"

            The elf looked at him, the smile wider now. "Jei," he replied.

Going ok so far? Please tell us. =)

- Cass


	3. An Understanding of Sorts

An Understanding of Sorts

            When Legolas returned to Jei she had her head turned upward, her hand raised beside her head, fingers slowly drawing close to an edge of the cloak. Blood had soaked the material but she did not seem to care if she stained herself anymore. Her fingers took hold of the cloak and she reluctantly lifted the edge, eyes wide.

            "You will only hurt yourself," Legolas said, crouching beside her.

            "I wish to see," she whispered. And she sat up a bit with a grimace, leaning her weight on an elbow while reaching behind her with her free hand.

            "Would it make you feel better?"

            She hesitated at his question, fingers pausing as she groped for a piece of the cloak again. Her face was strained, pinched with weariness, and her lips pale. After a silent moment she slowly pulled her hand away, instead using her other elbow also to support her.

            "I suppose not."

            Legolas nodded and he rose back to his full height, bending only when she also struggled to stand. "Perhaps you should not attempt-"

            "I need to go," was all she said.

            Legolas took hold of her arm, sustaining her as she slowly managed to rise. It was an effort for her and when she was standing on her own two feet she swayed dizzily. But she regained her bearings after a moment, blinking away the white spots of light before her eyes. And when she focused she saw Legolas before her, waiting expectantly.

            "I'm fine."

            She slowly turned to face the inside of the inn and only then became aware of all the eyes on her, the soft hiss of whispers flying about. She looked about, paling even more, before slowly dropping her gaze to the mound under the cloak. 

            Legolas stood with her silently, studying her expression.

            The woman seemed to forget everyone then, slowly kneeling once more, this time beside the boy's body. Legolas had half a mind to stop her but she already had the corner of the cloak in her hand and she yanked it off with one suddenly furious gesture. 

            "Jei-"

            The boy's corpse had not moved nor changed in the passed hour but now, as she stared at the body she seemed hardened to it. Clutching the wet rag in her free hand she reached for the boy with trembling fingers. 

            No one said a word, all breath held.

            Jei's hand went toward the boy's crown, hovering above his silky light locks but after an uncertain moment her hand floated downward a bit toward the nape of his neck. She stayed there for a long while, centimeters away, fingers clawed. And just as Legolas felt that she had somehow turned to stone she suddenly reached with the other hand as well, holding the rag with her last two fingers and taking hold of the boy's clothes with the other two and her other hand. Legolas watched her in fascination as she pulled on the boy's collar, loosening it enough for her to dig underneath the cloth for something. Something obviously very important for she seemed hysterical now, frantically running her fingers beneath his collar.

            Silver glinted for a moment, reflecting from the candles above. Her fingers closed around something, a silver chain and she yanked it off with one hard pull. The necklace snapped in her grasp and she withdrew her hand, clutching the chain possessively against her chest.

            He had seen the expression she had on her face before. Once, in the eyes of the fallen Boromir. He stood stiff, ready for anything, but the woman merely pocketed the chain securely, gazing down at the boy as she did so. Once it was safe she paused one last time, staring mournfully. Her hand reached out once more, this time to caress the child's hair as if she was indeed his mother. The same love shone in her eyes, swimming in tears. She leaned forth, close to the boy's ear and she whispered something that Legolas barely caught although he realized it was in the elven language. Something with parting and weeping but she was not sure he had heard correctly. And a moment later he didn't care for she placed a gentle kiss upon the boy's temple and bowed her head in silence.

            Time was slow passing, achingly ticking by with weary feet. And yet the eternity felt somewhat like a mere moment, brief and done for. The rain continued to drizzle down outside, a faint noise in the background above the pounding of blood churning in his ears. The moment was much too silent and though he had always enjoyed silence, not then. Such a silence was unholy and unforgiving. It bore down on him, making him want the smallest sound. Something other than his rushing blood and the damned rain coming down outside. 

            Jei pulled away from the boy at last and she rose slowly, holding the rag to her wound, the robe pinioned by her wrist and arm around her ribs. She pulled away from the boy and slowly reached for the cloak once more, attempting to cover over the corpse.

            Feeling a sickening inside, Legolas took hold of the other side and she watched him as together they covered the boy. It settled heavily now, the cloak weighed down by the blood that had soaked into it and as Legolas straightened once more he met her gaze.

            "Is it guilt you feel?" she asked darkly.

            He held her eyes. "Yes. Of course. At this point what else would it be?" he shrugged a bit and, for her, the careless gesture was graceful.

            The woman clenched her jaw, staring at him stiffly. "Please don't," she stated and she turned away, staggering over to the backdoor. 

            Legolas stared at her back for a moment as she went before he came back to his senses. "Where are you going?" he demanded, frowning. He floated over to her, moving much faster than she could and with her wounds especially so. He reared up before her and they ended up in front of the backdoor facing each other. "Have you lost your mind?"

            "Not my mind," she answered quickly, as if she had been expecting the question. Her eyes seemed somehow darker and her brow furrowed under her black bangs, jaw held tight. "Only my very salvation. Now please, I need to go-"

            "You shan't make it to your horse much less ride her," Legolas said to her firmly. "The wound is not deep but it still needs time to heal. And perhaps a _bandage?"_ The last sentence came out wry.

            "I can not stay here-" she said, attempting to wind around him.

            He held up his hands, diving in the way yet again. "Believe me, Lady, when I say that I understand and that I agree wholeheartedly. But at the moment I would not have you move unless I knew of somewhere you could rest. And the only place I can think of is this inn. Being on the eastern border of the Shire, Men and dwarves still frequent the Prancing Pony. We can not further into the Shire-"

            "My destination lies in the opposite direction as it is," she cut him off. And she stood silently as Legolas merely stared at her, not making any move to remove himself from her path. After a moment her face softened a bit, cheeks gaining a bit of color. "Legolas," she began again in a patient tone, "already the odds are against me. For me to remain here would mean my certain death. _I can not stay."_

            "And you can not leave," he stressed with the same patience and this time his hands closed around her shoulders as he gazed at her steadily. "You will face just as certain a _death_ out there, without rest and someone to help you."

            "Who will help me here?" she demanded in a shrill tone. She motioned toward the Bree folk and the remainder of the other people who continued to stand about, speaking in hushed whispers. "Look upon them, Prince, and name one of them who will care for me in my time of need because I look at them and all I see if _fear!"_

            His hands were still on her shoulders, just outside the sharp edges of her armor and he gave her a soft look. "Jei," he said slowly, blue eyes fixed to hers, and she found herself falling into them somehow, enchanted by them. "I see the same thing," he continued though she barely understood his words, struck by how blue those eyes were. "But you asked for a name and I give you mine. I will stay here with you for the night. I will watch over you."

            She snapped out of her reverie at his words, eyes wide with disbelief.

            "And tomorrow we will set out wherever you wish to go. Under a brighter sun will we journey, once all your wounds have begun to heal." And he saw that she understood him when he spoke of her wounds. He gazed at her confidently and wished she was just as resolute as indecision crossed her expression, the warring of two sides to his declaration.

            After a painful moment she slowly bowed her head, her hair falling across his fingers, brushing them softly. "You do not know what you ask, Legolas Greenleaf. I would think you a spoiled prince longing to escape the confines of your castle if I did not know you as one of the Fellowship." And she smiled faintly, eyes averted away from his face.

            Curiosity crossed his delicate features and he said reluctantly, "I wonder what else you know about me."

            She shook her head, face turned away. "No more than what you show me," she replied. And she raised her head then, gazing at him with a serene expression. "I thank you for your offer but even if I were to accept, I sincerely doubt kind Butterbur would let us lodge here."

            Legolas smiled at her words, seeming almost mischievous but she wondered if it was a trick of her eyes for elves were not impish so much as playful. "I'm sure we would find a way to convince him…"

            "…And the Mines of Moria will tremble with the force of my anger! The mountains will crumble, and the skies will darken until there is nothing but eternal night and the abyss which will swallow the seas!" Gimli shook his axe as he thundered, his voice the very epitome the apocalypse. He held Butterbur backward against his counter, his meaty hand clenched around the innkeeper's collar. Leaning in very close he let out a breath laced with ale. "You will have nowhere to run…"

            Jei's jaw hung open in numb horror at the way the dwarf manhandled the innkeeper. Legolas had somehow managed to make himself scarce for the abuse and she understood why now. He may have been handy with a bow but no doubt he found threats and coercion just a bit tawdry. She had been left in the care of the hobbits, Peregrin and Meriadoc, until he returned and she did not know where he had gone, only that he had said he would return shortly. Now, standing so close to the hobbits, she found herself fascinated by them. They were positively adorable with their heads of curly hair and small figures.

            "The flames of the pits of Moria will reach for thy cursed flesh and the Balrog will-"

            She dropped her head into her hand as Pippin and merry hopped up and down in barely contained excitement.

            Legolas returned then, floating in through the front door without a sound. She turned to him the moment he did so, opening her mouth to speak but her voice died on her lips. She was struck again by his beauty, his lovely features.

            And his fragility.

            She frowned at her thought, studying him suddenly very closely as he paused beside her, his blue eyes on Gimli who roared his threats still. Then those blue eyes lifted to meet hers and she quickly averted her pensive gaze, returning to face him again only when she had composed herself enough. "I can not believe you are threatening the poor innkeeper," she said to him.

            "_I _am not," he replied with such innocence that he seemed almost like a child who truly believed it.

            "And _once_ the heat of the flames _melts_ your flesh-"

            _"Enough!"_ Butterbur cried, flailing under Gimli's grip. "Enough! She can stay for the night! _One_ night! No more! After that I won't _care_ how the Balrog eats me! You will have slain me yourself!"

            Merry and Pippin exploded into applause, Pippin looking positively joyful. "Marvelous, Gimli! I do so love when we visit with you!"

            "Can we see it again?" asked Merry mischievously.

            Legolas set himself quickly in the way. "Perhaps not, my friend," he said much to the dejected groans and the crestfallen expressions. "After all, Master Butterbur has agreed and it is all we can ask of him." He turned to Jei as he spoke. "Stormrider is being cared for in the stables."

            She nodded.

            "Now then," Gimli said, setting his axe at his side and patting his long beard. "It has been a long day and the sun sets behind the clouds. I would like a quick bite myself and perhaps a bit more ale…"

            Pippin instantly looked at Merry as Gimli spoke, eyes widening. "We have missed Afternoon Tea!"

            Butterbur sighed as the hobbits conversed between the two of them at their audacity in missing one of their many meals. "Nob! Where's Bob?" he shouted off further into the inn. "Prepare some rooms!"

            "What will happen to him?" Jei asked, staring as four of the Bree folk took away the body of the child. The blood has soaked into the wood, leaving a permanent stain and Legolas grimaced inwardly, knowing Butterbur would more than happily charge them to repair the floorboards. But Jei's eyes followed the child's form as it was swept away and taken into the back rooms of the Prancing Pony.

            "No doubt they will find a small place to bury him," Legolas replied, his hands wrapped around a warm cup of cider. He hadn't taken much from it and she wondered if he had asked for it merely for the warmth it offered.

            They didn't speak again for a long while, content to have the comforting sounds of bustle and business in the Prancing Pony. Over in one corner several hobbits burst into loud laughter, cups being slammed down. In the opposite corner another group burst into song and though Jei thought they had made the song up on the spot, for many people muddled the lyrics, Merry and Pippin quickly joined in loudly from their table and she smiled at their cheerfulness, feeling the safest she had felt in a long while. Gimli was soon waving his cup of ale around and singing along as well and the hobbits all about applauded his attempts if not his tone. Jei laughed as best as she could, wanting to laugh louder, but her wound would not allow her and instead she glanced at Legolas who had lifted his cup to his lips but smiled faintly behind it at the scene.

            "Do you not enjoy being serenaded?" she asked him teasingly for the song now was about elves and the elegiac tone to their words.

            He tilted his head, looking the slightest bit confused as he listened to them sing. "Are all elves seen in that light? Mournful?" he asked and he did not raise his voice to be heard over the chorus of voices singing.

            "And beautiful," she added in a bit of a louder tone. And she smiled, quickly looking away as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

            He put his cup down after taking a small sip and finally turned to her, knowing she sensed him gazing at her but not facing him until he spoke to her. "Will you tell me now where your journey lies?"

            She was caught off-guard with the question, looking at him with parted lips. He waited politely for her answer but she slowly turned to face forward once more, gingerly. "No," she replied quietly, not seeming to care this time whether he heard her or not.

            "Your reason being?"

            Her shoulders slumped as impatience clouded her expression a bit. "My reason being that the moment I tell you I place you in danger. No, Legolas, I will not tell you," and as he moved to speak, "nor will I have you with me when I go."

            All around, the hobbits and Gimli continued to sing, none aware of the tense moment between the two of them. 

            Legolas did not turn from her though. Instead he reached out and took hold of her wrist, making her look down at the contact with a frown. "I have not asked your permission," he stated albeit in a gentle tone. "And I do not ask it now. Know in the morning that when you leave I will be at your side."

            She lifted her gaze to his, frowning still but not in anger. And as he met her gaze straight she slowly shook her head in defeat, gently pulling her wrist from his grasp. He let her, now that the agreement was reached. 

But she was not done for as she stared off at the hobbits, watching them blindly as several danced about, some skipping on top of the tables, she whispered, "You wish to know where my path leads me?" And when she looked at him then her gaze was flat, her earlier laughter forgotten.  
            Legolas found himself wanting to return the laughter to her eyes, wanting to see her smile once more. Nonetheless he replied, "Yes."  
            She studied him for a moment, measuring him. And finally, with a strangely blank face she said, "I go to Mordor."

Hee hee hee…

***Clears throat***  We're having so much fun! Please review. =)


	4. Starless Night and Weary Morning

Starless Night and Weary Morning

            Night had fallen, a dark tenebrous blanket on the world, but the clouds had not yet passed on to other lands. Legolas wondered if they would indeed journey under a brighter sun as he had reassured her. From the look of the sky it was not to be so for he could smell the rain that approached, sensing it upon the slender wisps of cool air that passed outside. He sat at a window, looking out into the dark world and wondering if there was light of any kind in his future. His days were laced with that blackness, even in the most stunning days. The elves were leaving, slowly but surely. With Galadriel and Elrond, sailing across the perfect Sea. He wanted the sea, wanted to fly across it and see where it would lead him, for whatever lay across the water had to be more than what he had on this side of it.

            Mordor.

            He bowed his head, long blond hair falling down either side of his face. The word itself still made him go cold inside, bringing visions of fire and doom. He had never ventured there himself really, not to Mount Doom where Frodo had lost his finger, and the One Ring, to the accursed fire. It would have been a grand adventure, for someone else. The place on the battlefields beside Aragorn and Gimli had been his destiny, not the campaign with Frodo to Mount Doom. It had not been meant to be and so it had not come to pass. And yet was this then Fate returning to claim him still? Was it necessary for him to go to Mordor? Had he somehow avoided the pitfall before only to fall headfirst into another?

            He did not wish to go.

            He lifted his head once more and looked across the alleyway toward the other wing of the inn where he could see Pippin and Merry happily dozing away in comfort and ignorance through their window. Gimli also slept but he shifted much, rolling upon the mattress as if it were made of stones and sharp angles. Legolas pondered the possibility of telling Gimli what Jei had said to him, of where their path was to lead. After she had told him he had fallen silent in thought and had not spoken much after. The night had wound to an end and Pippin's eyes had fallen heavy. Legolas would spend the night in the same room as Jei, and the suggestion had made her blush scarlet and instantly throw out excuses, but he had calmly reassured her that he would be there only to watch over her. She had flushed even more at that, explaining that she had not meant any offense by it and he said easily that he had taken none.

            So now she slept, albeit uncomfortably, in the small bed several feet to his left and he stood awake at the window. He did not need to rest yet. The waking world of dreams could wait for a little while so long as she rested and healed. And in the morning they would set out.

            "Legolas?"

            He turned his head in surprise to see her facing him in the bed, gazing at him sleepily. Pulling away from the window he came over to her and slowly sat on a chair close to her bed, leaning toward her. "I am here," he replied.

            She blinked dreamily, lying on her side, merely gazing at him. He returned the stare, a tender expression upon his face, wanting then to reach out and smooth away a lock of her soft black hair. But as she recognized him a moment later she fell limply in dismay. "I hoped it was a dream…" she whispered in a voice full of raw tears, closing her eyes tightly and grimacing. "I hoped that you had been a dream, a beautiful angel come to bring me peace. And with you, the death. But it is not a dream, is it?"

            Legolas tilted his head sadly, looking down at the floor. "No, it was not a dream. But I am here and it is still night. Sleep more. I will wake you in the morning."

            He moved to rise, a hand supporting him on the bed, and she reached out blindly, clasping it. He came to a sudden stop, looking down at her questioningly, and also at her hand cupped around his. She had small hands but long, slender fingers. 

            "Will you not rest?" she asked him, eyes coming open, and a single tear slipped down the side of her face and vanished into the pillow.

            He smiled faintly at her. "Perhaps later. At the moment I have…other things on my mind," he answered.

            But she stared at his hand, fingertips running across the smooth skin. "You do not have the skin of an archer…" she murmured and he wondered if she was even awake anymore as she spoke incoherently. He slowly sat once more, allowing her to brush her fingers over his hand again and again, and he observed her.

            "Don't I?" he asked.

            She shook her head a bit, finally pausing in the caress and merely cupping his hand. "You do not have the rough skin. The calluses…" she explained dimly, voice airy and he knew she was slowly being trapped between the dream world and the waking world.

            "No, I suppose I do not," he replied quietly.

She agreed with his agreement, a small nod that made his smile wider. And then, very gently, in a lost voice, she said,  _"Elen síla lúmenn omentilmo..." _

Legolas stared at her, the smile fading a bit but not because of displeasure. As he stared at her he realized he was in awe of her. And so very confused by her at the same time. "A star shines on the hour of our meeting…" he whispered thoughtfully but she did not hear him as she slept again soundlessly, lips parted slightly. He gazed at her freely, now that she slumbered peacefully, and he was content. Reaching out slowly, reluctantly for fear that she would suddenly spring awake once more, his fingers hesitated just beside her lips. The small marks surrounding her mouth seemed to glow in the faint moonlight she was draped in and he brushed several, lips parted thoughtfully. His sensitive fingertips detected the raised skin of the scars and he traced them for a long while, realizing she had the smooth skin of elves even if she lacked the rest. And gazing upon her now he felt her innocent, burdened with a task that she should not have been thought to carry alone. Perhaps it had been Fate then, as he had earlier wondered, that had thrown them together. Perhaps between the two of them they would carry the burden and complete the task. But upon recalling her words before he looked out the window once more.

"A star shines on the hour of our meeting…" he said again, mournfully gazing at the cloudy sky, "but it does not, does it?" 

She spoke no more and he watched her sleep for a long while, his hand clutched in hers in her sleep. He did not move away from it, comforted by her presence though she would only bring nothing more than tragedy. She seemed at ease with the way she slept and he felt somehow that if he moved at the moment she would squirm. He did not wish for her to anger her gash and bleed, not now that he had finally managed to bandage the wound with bits of wet athelas leaves. In the morning, before they set off, he would remove the dressing and clean the wound, prepare her for her journey. Their journey, now.

            Something small knocked against the glass panes of the window and he whirled instantly, hand clasping hers tightly. Nothing stood there and he supposed there wouldn't be anyone there for they were on the second story of the inn but then the sound came again and he realized it was the result of a small pebble hitting the glass. And from the curve of the pebble it came from across the alleyway. 

            Gently, he removed himself from Jei's grip and walked silently over toward the window. Across the alleyway Gimli was at his window and the dwarf motioned that he wanted to speak with the elf in an irritated manner. Legolas nodded hesitantly, gesturing for the dwarf to come around to see him. Gimli left the window and a moment later light spilled into the room as he opened the door and slipped out. Pippin and Merry remained sleeping as if nothing had occurred.

            Winding about the bed Legolas cast a quick glance toward Jei to make sure she did not wake and he slipped out his own door as well, waiting in the hallway for Gimli to arrive. Flickering candles lit the cool corridor but there were very few of them and though his vision was excellent he did not enjoy the lack of illumination.

            Heavy footsteps trudged up a pair of steps announcing Gimli's arrival and Legolas glanced at him curiously, leaning backward against the wall as he appeared at the end of the corridor. "What is it?" he asked quietly, keeping his voice low, for even if Jei was not a problem there were still others who were sleeping in the remainder of the rooms. 

            The dwarf sauntered down the hallway, eyeing him quizzically. "Don't mean to be disturbing your _beauty sleep_…" he said sardonically, and the tone did not receive any expression from the elf, "but I have been meaning to talk to you."

            Legolas nodded, bowing his head at the dwarf's words. "I know you have. I have been meaning to have words with you as well…" he said truthfully. And he motioned, "But please, after you."

            Gimli straightened, patting his belly and seeming to get ready for a long speech, usually one meant for a disobeying child. "Well, just remember you had me go first."

            Legolas wondered if it would be impolite to take back the offer.

            "Now, look, I know you feel guilty and all about what happened to the girl," Gimli began. "T'is a very sad thing, it is, but it was not your fault in any way. We all reacted and they were after the boy to begin with. They went straight for him as soon as they came in, not us. So enough of this natter about you going with the girl because it's her life journey now, not yours. Yours is over and done with and now you deserve your rest." The dwarf nodded upon finishing, seemingly content with what he had said.

Legolas was nodding as he spoke and as he finished he lifted his head to the dwarf in understanding. _"Elen síla lúmenn omentilmo..." _he said quietly and he smiled at the confusion that spread across the dwarf's face. "You know what it means, I trust?"

            Gimli nodded after a moment. "Sure I do," he replied. "But it didn't, really. We didn't much like each other from the start-"

            "And yet look at us now, my friend," Legolas said quickly. "The star shines still."

            "So?"

            Legolas leaned away from the wall, rising to his full height. "She said those words to me, not too long ago. And while I see not the star I see the beginning of our friendship and I see it now as it has come through the years. Gimli," he said quietly, "I need to go with her. I need to understand why her and why this place and time."

            "You don't even know where she's going-" Gimli said quickly.

            "But I do," the elf replied, bringing the dwarf to a complete stop. "I know where she goes and though I wish beyond all I hold dear I did not have to go…I must." He nodded to himself, hands clasped behind his slender back. "I must."

            Gimli merely stared at him with his beady, nearly hidden eyes, before growling in impatience. "Where are you going then that is so important? And if you mention the sea t'all I very well will tie you up to a tree till she has gone far away."

            Legolas smiled faintly. "Perhaps afterwards, but at the moment, she goes to Mordor."

            For a moment there was nothing but complete and wonderful silence. Legolas would have been foolish to think Gimli would accept it and a moment later he was rewarded for his brilliant planning. A bellow cut the air and everyone who woke knew it could only be the shout of a highly angered dwarf.

            _"Mordor!?"_

            "Mordor. Can you believe it? _Mordor!" _Gimli threw open his door, without a care that it slammed against the wall with a resounding bang. He had left the elf as soon as the word had come from his mouth and now he stomped into his room, muttering under his breath.

            Merry blinked with eyes full of sleep, rising up in bed a bit. "Gimli, what is it?" he asked hoarsely. "And was it you just screaming from all the way thither?" He pointed out the window toward Legolas' wing.

            "Yes, it was me!" Gimli shouted, effectively forcing Pippin suddenly from sleep. The other hobbit immediately rose on the bed, eyes wide. 

            "Where is it? Where is it? Where's my blade?" he asked, breathing in gasps. And he paused, looking about. "Wait. I say, where are we and where did that Ringwraith go..?"

            "Straight back to Mordor if I have anything to say about it!" Gimli replied furiously and he waddled over to his bed and threw himself down upon it. "Mordor! Ha!"

            "Mordor?" Merry asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What are you going on about? And what time is it? It's still dark!" He said as close to anger as possible for it was indeed dark and everyone knew that to wake any hobbit before at least dawn was just unacceptable.

            But Gimli was not to be swayed from his point of argument. "Mordor!" he said again. "He wants to go to Mordor!"

            Pippin was frowning at him, finally roused enough from sleep to make sense of some things. "Mordor? Well who in their right mind would want to go-" and he broke off, mouth forming an o as he understood. "Oh...no! Are you certain? Mordor?"

            "Who?" Merry asked, frowning. "Who?"

            "Legolas," Pippin answered him patiently.

            Merry looked at Gimli. "No," he said slowly in disbelief.

            "Yes!" Gimli shouted angrily. "The girl is off to Mordor and he is adamant about following behind her like a love-struck...elf!" He rolled over on his side, facing away from them both but they were not about to leave it at that.

            "Love-struck? Legolas? I would think not..." Pippin disagreed slowly.

            "Well, what else could it be?" Merry asked him in a hushed whisper. "The girl is going off to Mordor and he follows? Why would he want to go to Mordor? Like you just said, who would _want_ to go to Mordor?"

            "He says it is because he feels guilty..." Pippin said uncertainly. 

            "When have we ever known Legolas to be guilty about anything? He is an elf, as if you need any reminding," Merry nodded wisely.

            Pippin didn't look so sure.

            Gimli squirmed a bit, almost rolling back to face them. "Damn that girl!" he cursed. And then he finally just settled, facing the wall several feet away. The door had closed by itself after he had slammed it open and now the room was dark again save for the stormy light that trailed in. The clouds had not yet gone and he wondered if it would rain in the morning. He hoped it would. One more reason, on top of the many others, for Legolas not to follow the girl.

            Jei opened her eyes, vision swimming. A bright light was in her eyes, dizzying her, and she grimaced, turning her face away from it. It felt like morning and the light that fell on her was wonderfully warm. Blinking wearily, she managed to focus and she noticed that the light was the sun shining in greeting. 

            And directly in front of the window sat Legolas still, looking as if he hadn't moved an inch.

            She slowly settled again, gazing at him. The sun shown lovingly on his blond hair, like silk spun gold, and she smiled to herself. The elves, the first race. The most beautiful. Nimble, slender, tall and poetic. His cheekbones stood high upon his face, indenting hollows underneath, and a straight line to his jaw. His color was green, a silver green, and brown, and his bow and quiver of arrows rested next to him on the floor. He held himself straight and yet at the same time seeming completely at ease. She wondered if all elves had the ability to seem so laconic.

            With an inward sigh she finally rolled over onto her back, stretching carefully. Her wound pulled a bit and she frowned, reaching down gingerly. Her shirt had been folded up about her ribs and fastened there, and she came in contact with the bandage Legolas had wound around her waist. The bandage was dry, however, and inspecting it closer she felt the clump of athelas leaves surrounding her gash. 

            "Legolas?" she asked and she winced as she slowly sat up. The wound did not allow her to move freely but it did not hurt and for that she was relieved. She heard him rise from his chair and when she opened her eyes again he stood beside her, one hand gently taking hers. He helped her sit up all the way and she flashed him a grateful smile, settling once she was upright. "Am I late?" she asked.

            "Early, actually," he replied, studying her. She was still a bit pale but as she spoke small dots of color appeared in her cheeks. He motioned toward the window. "The sun has risen just now and the rain is well on its way toward Hobbiton."

            She nodded, her free hand supporting her on the bed. "I had a dream that the rain poured and the wind howled. And someone bellowed, _'Mordor!' _It sounded strangely like your friend Gimli..." she said now that she remembered it and she frowned faintly, staring off thoughtfully.

            Legolas' expression didn't waver in the least although she thought a corner of his lips twitched almost into a smile. But he quickly stepped back a bit, pulling her gently. "Yes, well, I've always said that Gimli's voice is the very voice of dread..." he said in an offhand tone and he helped her slowly rise to her feet. She hesitated, dropping her legs over the side of the bed and pausing to take a breath. Then with a firm expression she rose to her feet confidently.

            Legolas nodded in satisfaction. "It will be a horror for you on your horse but I think you will rise to the occasion," he said, his hand still clasping hers. "I need to have a few parting words with my friends and then we will be off."

            He went to let go of her but she quickly took his hand tightly, bringing him to a stop and making him look at her questioningly. She stared at him, eyes leveled with his. "You still wish to go, then?" she asked him quietly.

            His blue eyes gazed calmly into hers as he spoke. "I have not changed my mind, no," he replied in a soft tone. His stare floated down to her lips, and he was thoughtful as he gazed at her. 

            She knew what he saw. Her marks. The strange little dotty scars she had surrounding both her upper and lower lip. And, rather shamefully, she tightened her lips into a thin line, wanting  him to stop looking at them and seeing a disfigurement, small as it was. She wanted him to stop staring at them altogether even though a part of her knew he was not actually aware of them, merely gazing at her as he mused over his decision.

            "I will not stop you, then," she said finally and he lifted his gaze once more to hers, eyes narrowing as he smiled. "But I feel your reluctance to go, Legolas, and do not feel that I am forcing you. On the contrary, I would have you far from where I need to go if it were up to me."

            His smile turned impish once more and it struck her that the smallest quirk of his lips would give him an altogether different look. "Are you merely trying to tell me you do not wish for my company on your quest?" he asked her, "because simply saying that you will not have me come with you would not deter me from your path."

            She grinned at him, enjoying the gesture for it made her feel wonderfully new. "Which is why I did not say it," she replied. "But just so you know-"

            "I go because it is my wish," he nodded in agreement.

            She gazed at him, grin softening to a smile. "Very well," she said at last. "Then perhaps a bite to eat and..?"

            "Onward to Mordor."__

Gimli did not look the slightest bit happy to see her when the group of them sat together for breakfast. Nor did Barliman Butterbur for that matter but Jei knew better than to apologize to any of them for being such a burden. She merely sat herself down with her back to the stained floor at the back door of the inn and had a bit of tea.

            The two hobbits stared at her, one of them in wide-eyed wonder and the other seeming to size her up suspiciously. She looked down at her tea and then raised her eyes once more, feeling very awkward. The younger looking hobbit's gaze didn't stray at all, seemingly content to study her. And Gimli directly across from her stared at her in just about the same way but with a deeper suspicion than the other hobbit.

            Finally she straightened, hands winding about her cup of tea. "Pippin, is it?" she asked the younger hobbit curiously. "Peregrin Took."

            He nodded, looking even more surprised that she would know. "Yes, yes it is, my Lady. How did you know?" he asked eagerly.

            She gestured awkwardly. "Oh, well, he told me much about the Fellowship and the...um, Campaign to...Mordor..." she said slowly and unevenly. 

            "Yes, speaking of Mordor-" Gimli cut in.

            "He?" Merry asked in interest.

            Jei's eye flew to Gimli as she answered Merry's question. "He. My...friend, yesterday..." she explained faintly and at her answer the table fell quiet once more, even Gimli who had not gotten his chance to speak.

            Legolas hardly seemed a part of the conversation, leaning back in his chair, eyes averted as he thought. Beside him Jei was the very picture of awkwardness and he knew it had to do with himself and his decision to go with her. But at the same time it made him feel good that the others worried about his safety and well-being. The Fellowship had been more than a Campaign, he realized yet again and he lifted his eyes to look from one member to the next. Yes, much more than a Campaign.

            "I've had just about enough!" Gimli said suddenly, bringing his hand down on the table and nearly upsetting all the drinks and food they had ordered. His beady eyes glared at Jei and she straightened stiffly once more under his scrutiny, eyes widening. "I wish to hear everything, at this very moment! Everything!"

            "Everything?" she asked in a tremulous voice.

            "Everything!" he repeated loudly. "All this foolish talk of _Mordor _and your journey! I wish to know exactly why you go and why Legolas goes with you!"

            Legolas shook his head wearily, remaining quiet.

            Jei looked from the elf beside her to the dwarf breathing fire in her direction. "Well, Mordor...yes, I'm going to Mordor. I was accompanied by...my friend yesterday. But with his death it is up to me now, to go to Mordor," she explained. 

            "A child?" Gimli asked her gruffly. "What kind of companion is a child? Where are his parents now? Have they even been informed of his death? Or did you just steal him away in the night to have a companion to go with to Mordor?"

            "Gimli!" Pippin turned to the dwarf, Legolas' face shadowing a bit tiredly.

            "No," Jei said, now becoming angry herself. "He chose to go. He was better suited for the journey than I was. And I will forever mourn his passing but with his death the burden falls on me to go."

            Gimli looked a bit pleased with himself. "The burden?" he asked slowly.

            Jei clenched her jaw. "The burden. Yes. _My_ burden. Not yours." She leaned forward in her chair, staring him dead in his eyes and she saw him rearing to fight, ready to defend his group if he so saw fit. "If you want to know about me, Gimli, just ask the question," she said in a hiss.

            The dwarf stared back and all around it seemed as if the inn dropped away, Pippin, Merry and Legolas far away.

            "Who are you?" he asked coldly, in a voice far too faint to be his own.

            Jei didn't reply for a moment, content with the fact that the more silent she stood the angrier he became. "My name is Jei," she answered firmly. "I do not know how old I am, I do not know who my parents are and I do not know where I come from."

            Legolas looked at her with a small frown, arms folded across his chest. "You do not know..?" he asked quizzically.

            "I've no memory of my life," she said, still focused on Gimli. "You can ask me whatever you wish, Master Dwarf, but I assure you that you will be angered more so by my lack of record."

            Legolas turned his face away, eyes staring blankly as he mulled over the new piece of information. 

            "But you know your name is Jei?" Pippin asked.

            Jei glanced at him as if suddenly remembering he was present. "No," she answered and she sat back, finally breaking from Gimli who still sat burning. "The name was given to me. By Palin..." and she motioned behind her toward the back door.

            "The boy gave you your name?" Merry asked with arched eyebrows. He glanced at Pippin, throwing him a look.

            Jei averted her gaze, frowning. "He took me in. Palin. It feels like so long ago but it really isn't, not really. He found me, gave me my name. Educated me on everything around me. Even told me the Tale of the Fellowship and the War of the Ring. I don't remember anything before our first meeting but he seemed to know me for he took me in as if I were a long lost friend and he cared for me."

            Legolas leaned forward against the table, staring at her. "How long ago?" he asked curiously.

            She looked at him. "Two decades ago," she said quietly, reluctantly.

            _"Twenty years ago?" _Pippin asked in outright disbelief. "Why, isn't that about the same time-" and he glanced at Merry who nodded solemnly. Beside Jei Legolas seemed satisfied with her answer, turning his face away once more.

            "That child was not twenty years old," Gimli said, not in anger anymore but no less gruff.

            Jei nodded. "You're right," she agreed. And she shrugged. "He was much older."

            Gimli sent her a withering look, which she calmly ignored. Instead she continued on. "We decided to set out together after we spoke one day. It seems I had something that...preoccupied him. Our destination would be Mordor." She frowned as she spoke, shaking her head. "I do not know why but whenever he mentioned the name to me I became afraid. I knew it for what it was, Mordor, and there should have been no reason why it would have scared me so, but it did. It _does_. And a part of me is anxious as well. A part of me..." she hesitated, "wishes to know what will be there when I arrive and if a piece of my life will...return to me. Give me some semblance of a true existence."

            Pippin and Merry seemed taken by her, staring at her in silent wonder. Gimli promptly snorted, leaning away from the table in exasperation. 

            "So yer off to Mordor to find out about yourself. That's just wonderful, although I can surely tell you about many other places, which are brighter to visit. Rivendell, perhaps? Even the _Golden Wood_..?" he said slowly, seeing how it would affect her.

            "The Golden Wood?" she asked with a frown, looking at him. "I had heard that you all were there, Enchanted Lothlorien. I wondered if it was just something you had all dreamed up in the middle of a hunger-driven hallucination..."

            "Oh, no. We were there," Merry said, Pippin nodding beside him excitedly.

            She nodded. "And is it as beautiful as they say?" she asked.

            "Even more so," Legolas murmured absentmindedly and he reached for his cup, taking a bit of his drink.

            She nodded. "How wonderful, then."

            Legolas agreed silently before finally rising. "I think we should be off," he said to Jei and he glanced at the rest of the group.

            She slowly rose as well, setting her cup aside. "I would like to stop by the stables, if I may. I can not leave without Stormrider," she said and she paused, glancing behind herself to the back door and the small blanket that had been laid over the stain of blood. "And a blacksmith, perhaps..."

            Gimli rose then as well, hand straying to his axe and Legolas frowned at him, straightening warily. "My friend..."

            "I am going with you," he said in a final tone.

We're hoping that we're still managing to keep them in character. We just figure that Gimli would be very protective of Legolas if he felt Legolas was doing something like this.

Anyways, thanks for your reviews and hope you all keep liking it!

 - Cass


	5. Setting Out

Setting Out

            "I beg your pardon?" Jei demanded in stunned disbelief. And she shook her head. "No. Absolutely not!"

            "You can stop me, girl?" Gimli asked her, puffing himself up and lifting his axe. "I would very well like to see you try."

            Jei took a step around the table and Pippin and Merry instantly scattered in opposite directions, their chairs falling over as they scrambled out of her way. On the other side, now free of any obstacle, Gimli took a step to greet her, his short heavy frame bristling.

            "You are not coming. I _refuse_ to have you along," Jei said to him with narrowed eyes, anger simmering in their depths. She felt Legolas take hold of her arm but she ignored him, even going so far as to try to break free of his grasp. "I will not be questioned at every turn nor will I have distrust in any party I will choose to take!"

            All around silence had suddenly descended and though she did not look about she knew it was because they caused a scene. One more thing for Butterbur to argue about and hold against them. But she maintained her glare against the dwarf, figure stiff. On either side of them the hobbits were looking rather frightened, Merry standing awkwardly ready for anything and Pippin sitting on top of the table fearfully, lips parted.

            "Enough," Legolas hissed, leaning toward her but also speaking to Gimli. "The two of you cause enough of a distraction to lure the Ringwraiths and I for one would rather be well on the way before we run into them again!"

            Jei whirled to look at him, her face bare inches from his. "He is _not_ coming!" she repeated.

            "We can not stop him if he wishes to," Legolas said just the same. He turned his face toward Gimli and motioned toward the door with a curt nod. "We will speak more outside where we will not cause a scene." And without another word he released Jei and turned, striding over to the door and out into the sunshine.

            Jei looked at Gimli once more, jaw tight, as the hobbits quickly scampered after Legolas, Pippin looking back warily. "After you," she said coldly.

            Gimli shook his head. "Oh, no, I _insist_," he said with syrupy sweetness.

            With one last glare she turned and limped out, clutching her wound tightly as she went. And she heard Gimli follow behind, thumping his axe on the floorboards as he brought up the rear.

            "Legolas, he is not," Jei emphasized, leaning into the elf intimately. "I understand he is your friend, a very good friend, yes, I do! _Believe_ me, I do. But I can not go toward Mordor knowing there is danger waiting for us, and knowing that it is not all from an outside enemy!"

            "Gimli is not an enemy," Legolas gave her a patient look, tilting his head.

            Jei's shoulders slumped with a sigh. "Not yours, perhaps, but he does not trust me. He will not trust me and he will not like me because you are coming along. You are very dear to him and I fear that while your friendship will survive this journey, _I will not!"_

            Pippin and Merry stood about uncomfortably, and Merry studied Jei keenly, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. And suddenly he leaned into Pippin and whispered something in his ear urgently, hopping up and down as he spoke. Pippin turned at least three shades of white before shaking his head. "Oh, no, Merry, I don't think so-"

            Merry dragged him closer still, whispering almost frantically now.

            Jei turned back to Legolas, wanting to suddenly whine like a small child. "Legolas-"

            But Legolas was looking toward Gimli who finally stepped out of the inn, strutting lazily. He swung his axe absentmindedly as he swaggered and upon reaching the group where they waited he said idly, "Where are we off to first?"

            Jei sent Legolas a miserable look before turning away with a resigned whimper and leading them off down the muddy road.

            Legolas pulled Gimli aside as they walked, leaning down into him. "One small question, if I may," he said courteously, keeping his voice low. Ahead of them Merry and Pippin hopped along, back to their carefree manner, Merry looking the tiniest bit mischievous and Pippin as innocent as always. And in the front Jei walked slowly, hand pressed to her stomach, looking around blankly.

            "Go on," Gimli said gruffly.

            "Why the sudden desire to go?" Legolas asked quizzically. "I must agree with her when she brings up the point that you do not like her much-"

            "Not nearly as much as you do," Gimli threw in rather huffily.

            "I'm sorry?" Legolas asked, cocking his head, eyes widening at the charge. "You know very well that I go with her because it is my fault she is in the predicament that she is!"

            Gimli looked up at him under a heavy brow. "Is that the only reason, then?"

            The elf shook his head questioningly. "What other reason would there be?" he asked faintly, and he glanced ahead toward Jei where she was pausing before the stables. A smile crossed her face and she floated over to Stormrider, jubilant.

            "My beautiful friend, it feels like an eternity…" she said as she patted the horse's flank. She caught the attention of a stable boy and waved him over, calling, "Where is her saddle?"

            Gimli sighed wearily, shaking his head. "If it is as you say then you should feel comforted in knowing that I follow you. My friend, it has been a long while since we have journeyed together and quite frankly, I have been feeling as if my life ebbs away. It is true that I visited the Glittering Caves not too long ago and the experience was…not as pleasant alone."

            Legolas studied him, eyes narrowing. "You see this as an adventure..?" he asked.

            "As a way for me to keep you in line," the dwarf answered. And his dark eyes met Legolas', his face hesitant. "There is a first time for everything."

            Legolas blinked at his words but decided not to push the subject. It was obvious that Gimli would be along for the ride and so be it. The only problem now would be to convince Jei that he would be an asset to their Campaign.

            Merry slowly approached them then, Pippin looking the slightest bit fearful. "We've decided…" Merry said reluctantly.

            Legolas and Gimli looked at them wordlessly. "Decided?" Gimli asked gruffly.

            "We shall come along as well!" Pippin cried and he instantly looked at Merry as if to see if he had done a good thing.

            Legolas looked toward Jei, lips parting, and though she made it seem as if she had not heard he was almost positive he saw her bury her face into Stormrider's side in defeat. He bit back a smile, if only for her sake, and looked at the hobbits once more before glancing toward Gimli. "One last Campaign, then?" he asked.

            Gimli nodded, a small smile creasing his lips, dark eyes twinkling. "To Mordor, in honor of the departed."

            Stormrider was indeed lovely, proud and strong for a mare. She was saddled with some equipment that Jei had rode into Bree with earlier, most notably two long elven blades, strapped criss-crossed on one side. Legolas measured them quietly as they walked, admiring the flowing script and loops of the elven language along the sheaths. "Ivory and Ebony..." he murmured softly and the hilts were made of those same materials, darkness and light. Besides the weapons was a small kit of flint, fuel, and knives, rope of a silver sheen, and a backpack. At his side walked Arod, his own horse given him long ago. The animal, though getting on in age, was still strong because of the blessed care under his Master and Legolas looked at him gently, running a hand down his snout.

            "The 'smith, if I may?" Jei asked them curiously.

            Gimli did not answer, seemingly content to walk in dark silence. Pippin chatted cheerfully with Merry, patting Stormrider as they hopped along and the mare sent him a few withering looks but remained silent except for the clip clop of her shoes upon stones in the road. 

            Pausing further down the road Jei stopped the group and excused herself, entering the smith shop. She cast no glance at Legolas and he wondered if she was perhaps a bit angered by the fact that their group now consisted of four more people she had not wanted to begin with. Nonetheless he paid it no mind, looking about at the town of Bree. The wooden front gates were being repaired and he frowned for he did not remember them being in need of repair when he had first arrived only the day before. But the gates were being set again, lifted to stand where they seemed to have fallen into the mud and he realized it was due to the invasion of the Ringwraiths. He patted Arod absentmindedly, musing that the sooner they left the safer the Bree folk would be.

            Jei was inside the smith shop for a while. Gimli began to make small comments under his breath about how it had to be taken into account due to the fact that she was a woman. Pippin and Merry had chosen the time to draw closer to the horse Stormrider, admiring her, and Merry quietly stole up to her, reaching to draw forth one of the blades strapped to the mare. The horse allowed him, looking far too innocent though her eyes shifted toward him, and as his hands wrapped around a hilt he grunted, straining with the effort to draw it from its sheath. "Bloody-" he cursed, lips tightening into a fine line. "It's _heavy!"_

            Legolas frowned, staring at them as they began to struggle with the sword. "Heavy? It is an elven blade," he replied and he drew close as well, examining it curiously. It seemed much too fine and light to be as heavy as they claimed and after a moment more of watching them fight to draw the sword he reached out and did so himself, pulling it up and free. It rang as it was drawn, the tremor running from the weapon into his hand, resounding throughout his skin. It was absolutely enchanting, the sun shimmering across its length, and it was indeed heavy although he could easily handle it. He did not have much skill with longer blades, not the way he did with small blades and the bows, but he knew that though he could hold it, for a man and especially a hobbit, it was indeed weighty. He gazed upon the black hilt for he had drawn Ebony, and he found himself reflected in the mirrored darkness of the handle. 

            "They say she shows you your darkest desires," Jei said as she emerged from the smith shop and Legolas quickly lowered the blade away from himself at her tone. 

            "I apologize," he said and he returned Ebony to her sheath, pulling away reluctantly. "It was much too beautiful and I found myself drawn to her."

            Jei nodded as if she understood and she was dressed a bit differently now. She held her discarded clothes rolled up in her arms and now she had another dark robe with a hood, but one that fit her frame better. No doubt made for a woman. Her armor she also held, large pieces of metal, and she took hold of her backpack, shoving in the armor as best as she could before strapping it back onto Stormrider. As she bent her throat was exposed a bit and something silver shimmered around her neck. A simple silver chain without ornament. Legolas gazed at it keenly, recognizing it as the one she had taken from Palin after his demise. Then she rose back to her full height and looked at him wordlessly. He returned the silent gaze, watching her as she tossed her discarded robe upon Stormrider's back and undid the clasps that held the elven blades fastened to Stormrider's side. When the blades came off he saw that they were tied together and she wound the straps around her shoulders, securing the blades in an X across her back. They rested along the line of her spine giving her easy access to both hilts should she need them.

            "And you can wield them without a problem?" Legolas asked her.

            She nodded, adjusting the hood to fall down and rest between the gap on her back made by the part of the swords. "I have had many years of practice with them," she replied. She took the robe she had tossed upon Stormrider's back once more and folded it carefully. She returned into the smith shop for a small moment and then came back empty-handed. "Perhaps one day, should I find Palin's grave, I will bury the robe beside him for the earth to have all of him," she murmured to Legolas' questioning gaze. 

            He nodded silently as Pippin stole up once more, pausing beside him. "Perhaps we should find a pony as well, for Merry and myself?" he questioned. "After all, Gimli can ride with you but we hobbits can't walk the entire way."

            Jei motioned toward the stables again. "We'll purchase one, then. And also some rations to hold us for a while. I'm sure along the way we can stop by other villages and refill our stock."

And she led them off once more, heading back toward the stables.

            "Well, I will be honest," Jei said quietly as they left Bree through the main road, laden with two horses, one pony and as much equipment as could be carried and handled. The South Gate had been left behind and now before them lay a road. It seemed to bend left a bit and sloped gently. Other small villages lay that way and some more North. "I haven't the first idea which way to go."

            Gimli snorted loudly but did not venture a suggestion for her.

            "Oh, we know!" Pippin said cheerfully, hopping up beside her and scanning the road and the wooded area all about. "We came by this way before with Strider." He looked up at her as she cast a glance down at him in piqued interest. "Aragorn, rather. Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

            "Also known as King of Gondor and all Men," Merry threw in nonchalantly.

            "Then perhaps you would care to lead?" Jei asked with a gentle smile and Pippin flushed scarlet a bit. With a nod he went on ahead, leading them still along the road. Legolas found himself smiling faintly for he knew that because they seemed helpless, the hobbits always wanted to be useful in some form or fashion. 

They went for several miles along the same road, trudging wearily as if they carried the weight of the world upon their shoulders. The sun beamed down upon them and it was going to be a hot day, brighter than the day before had been. As she walked Jei realized once more that all this had only begun the day before. It felt like a dream, as if she walked in a haze, lost and strangely bewildered but when she risked the occasional glance behind her and saw the figure of Legolas following silently it all came into perspective once more and she could face forward again with a stronger resolve. It was a comfort that though she walked with four strangers, she was not alone.

            "I can lead you the way Strider led us," Pippin called back to the group, Merry standing beside him, after they had gone for a long while upon the road. They waited up ahead a bit, looking about. "That way would lead to Weathertop but we would also have to pass through the Midgewater Marshes. However it will cut out a nice chunk of our walk."

            Jei nodded and she looked about, light eyes straying toward the sky apprehensively. "A shortcut, then. Lead as you will, Master Pippin, for all we can do is follow and hope you know the way."

            Pippin nodded and immediately left the road, delving into the heavily wooded area. He remembered when Strider had led and the ranger had taken various loops and turns so as to outwit any who had dared to follow but they knew that this time around no one followed, unless it was for the Ringwraiths. And there had been neither sign nor sound of Ringwraiths since their attack the day before. And so Pippin and Merry led them under the hot sun, careful to avoid all paths that crossed along their way. The fall season approached, visible in the vibrant colors the trees were beginning to turn and the wood was beautiful. Legolas found himself dazed by the foliage, swept up in color and dream. Shafts of sunlight slanted down between the trees, illuminating their path with fallen golden leaves and it felt, momentarily, as if he had stepped into another world, so beautiful was the forest. It was a familiar sensation, especially with the people he walked in company of.

            Hours passed slowly and mostly in silence. Only very little did Legolas speak with Gimli or even with Jei. Mostly Pippin and Merry chatted, exclaiming dejectedly that they were missing all their favorite meals but it was Legolas who reminded them that they should eat only when necessary for they did not wish to run low on their reserves so early in the journey. Jei had silently agreed as she walked, her hand pressed to her healing wound. But it would be good if they could find their way close to a stream within a few days for she did not wish to run out of water. They had filled several lambskins full but even as she walked she felt strangely dry. Her body felt tight and she felt drops of sweat slide down the sides of her temples but she merely wiped them away, continuing silently even when she saw that no one else was perspiring the way she was. 

            Evening soon fell upon them, burning rays of red sunlight peeking through the trees. It would soon be time to settle for the night and for good reason. The group was weary and the horses as well no doubt, laden with the baggage. They walked for another hour in silence, fallen leaves dancing upon cool breezes around them. Then, in the tiniest clearing, they stopped for the night, unsaddling the horses and allowing them to roam free as they sat down to eat at last.

            The night was complete. There had been a suggestion for a fire, Jei couldn't remember who had brought it up, but Legolas had said that it would have alerted the Ringwraiths if they were in close proximity and Gimli had agreed. So the fire had not been made and Jei had remained silent. She didn't want to think. She as weary and though her wound was numb she felt the surrounding skin pull if she straightened too much or took so much as a deep breath. She sat now propped up against a tree, lost in its dark shadow, lost in her own world as she gazed out into the night.

            The moon hung overhead and the wood was unnaturally quiet. It worried her a bit that it should be so. Nothing good came from so quiet a night. Not even the sound of nature herself could be heard. In fact, she realized that she had not seen any living animal all day save for the horses.

            In the darkness they had themselves a bit of hardening bread and pieces of apples that Merry miraculously provided. "They were a gift from sweet old Butterbur," he said and the group did not question it as they tore into their supper.

            "What else does old Butterbur send?" Gimli asked suspiciously, for Merry was eyeing his piece of bread.

            "A bill to pay for any damages I may have incurred, no doubt," Jei responded absentmindedly as she rose with an aching grimace. Munching on a chunk of apple she walked over to Stormrider and held another piece out to her. The mare gobbled it up, standing serenely as Jei murmured to her gently.

            "You should eat more," Pippin called over to her. "You'll need any kind of nourishment."

            She shook her head, her back to them. "I can't seem to keep anything down," she replied as she eased a hand over Stormrider's flanks. "I think I may be running a fever."

            The hobbits looked up at the same time, glances shifting toward her. "Then you should sleep!" Pippin said, face pinching in worry. "We will keep watch in turns."

            "Legolas needs the sleep," she corrected and as he lifted his head she looked toward him. "He did not sleep last night and I fear he will soon be dead on his feet."

            The elf did not reply.

            She turned away once more, making small noises to Stormrider. "I think perhaps I will take a look around," she said after a silent moment.

            "A look around?" Legolas questioned. "By yourself?"

            "I shan't go far," she reassured him, glancing at him once more as she petted Stormrider. "Just some time alone to clear my head and…" she shrugged, "think."

            Legolas didn't look as if he agreed but she cast him one of her patient looks.

            "It's nothing, really. I'll take Storm along. I am sure if I get lost she will help me find my way back. And when I do return I will sleep," she nodded. And not waiting for an answer from them she motioned for Stormrider  to walk, leading her off into the wooded area. Legolas watched her go with a worried expression but did not stop her.

            "All right then, I'll be taking first watch," Gimli said, standing up and stretching. "The three of you get some sleep and I'll be waking Master Pippin up in two hours."

            "Me?"

            "Yes, you. Now off to sleep with ye!"

            Jei heard them argue for a bit as she left them, laughing inwardly. A strange group they made, but good friends nonetheless. She led Stormrider around several trees, feet kicking up brittle leaves as they went. It would have been best to be quiet but she wanted at least Legolas to hear her where she went and not worry. Of all of them Legolas had the most acute and sharpened senses and so long as he knew she was all right he would be content.

            She found her thoughts straying to him as she walked, more and more as the day had progressed. The moonlight broke through the trees above, casting the woods into an eerie blue. And besides the occasional call of a bird, although it did not show itself to her, there was no sound to be heard. It was comforting however. When she had traveled with Palin he had been a silent one, given to speaking only when it suited their objective. He had never really given much information about himself and sometimes she had thought she surely she would have gone mad with his silence.

            Every once in a while someone needed the soft voice of another.

            And Legolas' voice was indeed soft. Very gentle and mellifluous. It was soothing in her ears and a great comfort. But of course it would be, the voice of an elf. Everything surrounding them was beautiful, even their silence, for though it carried no sound, it carried their sense of being. And all elves exuded that feeling of softness and haziness. It was a strange way to think but it made sense, if only to her.

            Legolas Greenleaf. Even the name consoled her, soothed her weary limbs. It brought images of green trees and sparkling water. 

            She had been walking for a bit, she realized after several moments of merely chanting his name in her head. Perhaps it was best to turn back now, especially since she had not done what she had come to do in the beginning. She smiled at Stormrider, lifting a hand to her snout.

            A moment later there was a sudden burning in her chest and she gasped, recoiling away from the mare and reaching into her robe for the chain that hung from her neck. Her hand closed around the ornament that dangled off the chain, hidden from where it lay along her spine and just as her fingers clasped the ornament her vision went black and she fell, slipping to the ground. She lay barely conscious for moments, the leaves around her face blurring in her vision, but she felt something take hold of her blades, first Ivory and then Ebony, and off in the distance came the piercing shriek of a Ringwraith. Then darkness swallowed her whole and she fell into its depths.

I tried to follow the book as well as I could (The Fellowship), when Strider is leading the Hobbits toward Weathertop. The next chapter is already done so I think Cass will update in a day or two. It feels like it took such a long time for them to finally set out but we want to make it realistic. I mean, seriously, you can't put two characters together and in one chapter have them fall in love. If all they are into is each other's physical characteristics then there's really no chemistry, in our opinion. There has to be more, especially on the inside. Either way, we're finally managing to get them moving so hope you all liked the chapter and please leave a review telling us if there's something you didn't like, something you loved, or someone you want me to kill in the storyline. =) I don't mind killing off characters so long as they are loved by all and gain us die-hard fans. =) Flame us disrespectfully and I will hunt you down and stick a few of Legolas' arrows in you. 

-Aeslinn


	6. The First Night of the Ringwraiths

The First Night of the Ringwraiths

When the dark wood fell before me

And all the paths were overgrown,

When the Priests of Pride say there is no other way,

I tilled the sorrows of stone.

- Dante's Prayer

            Jei had been gone for some time. Legolas sat upon the branch of a tree, looking out at the wood surrounding them heavily on all sides and he questioned yet again, for what felt like the fifth time in a second, if it had been wise to let her go looking about alone. She had been in his line of sight for some time but then she had dipped down into a small valley that they had passed through and she had been lost to him. He could hear her faintly but as she continued on he knew eventually she would pass out of earshot. 

            Below Gimli was silently keeping watch, back pressed to the tree Legolas sat in and the hobbits had fallen out in moments. He knew he should sleep as well but he could not, not with the girl walking about. Once she returned he would turn in for a few hours. It would be all he needed. Then he would not have to reside in the dream world again for another night or two.

            "Get to sleep, Legolas," Gimli called up quietly and the elf smiled, looking down at the dwarf where he sat looking back up.

            "I believed you thought me asleep," Legolas answered back in just as soft a tone, for he did not wish to wake the hobbits. 

            Gimli snorted, leaning back once more against the tree. "I know you too well, my friend. That and I did not hear you snore."

            "Do I usually?"

            Gimli paused. 'Well, no, but I had you believing it for a moment, didn't I?"

            "Only for a moment," Legolas replied and he looked out the way Jei had gone once more. "I can not seem to find a comfortable position and I worry."

            "About the girl?" Gimli did not sound happy to hear him say it.

            "She has been gone…for a while," Legolas said quietly.

            Gimli shifted a bit, rustling a few brittle leaves below his large frame. "I'm sure she can handle herself," he said grumpily. "She likely only has a disadvantage against elves. Elven princes, 'n fact…"

            Legolas chuckled inwardly but did not reply.

            "Anyway, if you won't be getting any sleep I'll be handing the post over to you. The hobbit didn't seem very content about taking the next watch," Gimli called up.

            Legolas nodded absentmindedly. "I shall take the second watch then," he murmured and a moment later his voice fell away as he hesitated.

            There was no sound at all, from any direction. And that was strange for usually, especially with his hearing, he could sense animals, wildlife of all sort, from all directions, even the smallest squirrel burrowing in its hole. There were moments he wished he could turn himself off from those noises but that very moment was not one of them. He frowned slowly, looking about warily, wondering if Jei had indeed gotten herself lost.

            Directly in front of him, caught by his peripheral vision, he detected a black movement and he snapped his head in the general direction, jaw clenching. He scanned the trees, heart pounding, and slowly rose from his rear into a crouch, balanced perfectly upon the slender branch. The quick movement came again, coming in close, and as he focused on it he suddenly became aware of another black shadow several yards to the right of the first black shade. And just as he had them both in his line of vision, a third silhouette appeared, coming from the direction Jei had gone. His breath escaped him, skin tingling, and he quietly called down to Gimli just as the dwarf was making ready to drop off.

            "They come," he said faintly and he did not wait to see if the dwarf heard. He slowly pulled forth his bow, grasping the wood with his left hand and reaching up behind him for a single arrow.

            Down below Gimli rose up once more, frowning. "What's that you said?" he asked in a growl. And without waiting for an answer he scuttled over toward where the hobbits slept and roughly woke them, forcing them to keep their voices down as they sprang awake.

            "What is it?"

            "What's wrong?"

            Legolas tilted his head, waiting silently for the Ringwraiths to draw closer. The two before him came on horseback, their robes flowing about their forms as they closed in. The third came on foot, floating with a firm step in his direction. He hesitated, wondering whether or not to go for the two coming from in front or the third coming alone. After a moment's thought he pulled forth yet another arrow and focused on the two riding on horseback. He turned his bow horizontally, lifting it a bit and adjusting the arrows along it underside, aiming.

            "How far?" Gimli called up in a hiss.

            In answer Legolas let the arrows fly, body rocking a bit as they were released, and each shot through the air, striking true. First one Ringwraith, then the other, shrieked shrilly as the arrows pierced through their wretched forms and one was thrown off his horse, sailing to the hard ground with a hard thump that Legolas was sure the entire Middle Earth heard. 

            The first Ringwraith continued to ride and as Legolas pulled out yet one more arrow he burst into their clearing, rearing up on his horse angrily. The horse trilled as he rose upon his hind legs and the Ringwraith pulled forth a long blade, the arrowhead poking out of his corpse.

            Gimli hoisted up his axe and swung with a roar, just missing the horse as it reared up once more. 

            Directly below, the last Ringwraith rushed into the clearing and Legolas aimed his arrow without a moment's thought, letting it go. The Ringwraith below spun around, lifting his own blade and deflecting the arrow furiously and the moonlight gleaming along the blade's edge blinded Legolas for a moment. He recoiled with a grimace, falling to one knee on the branch and supporting himself with his free hand.

            Pippin and Merry dove out from under Gimli, attacking the Ringwraith on foot and letting loose battle cries. The Black Rider avoided one blade thrust, blocking the other with his own blade. Gimli sprang at the Ringwraith on horseback, managing to grab hold of the horse's mane, and he yanked himself up, swinging his axe. The blade sank into the Black Rider's side and the Ringwraith shrieked, flailing away from the steel embedded in its torso. 

            Legolas cleared his vision after another moment, seeing the hobbits below as they swung at their own enemy. The Ringwraith almost seemed to enjoy the battle, blocking one attack and then deflecting yet another, or altogether dodging their efforts. Legolas swung his bow over his shoulder and pulled forth both his blades, springing out from the tree like a cat. He came down upon the Ringwraith, blades turned downward to kill, and as he landed upon the hard-packed earth the Ringwraith fell to one knee, lifting yet another blade that Legolas did not realize he had. Crossing his swords the Ringwraith blocked the elf's attack and, in the moonlight, Legolas recognized Ebony and Ivory. He came to a stop, lips parting, but the Black Rider rose, shoving the elf back and swinging Ivory behind him to ward off the hobbits that threatened to lunge. Legolas sprang back further as the Black Rider thrust at him with Ebony and just as the Ringwraith lifted both blades toward him he suddenly hesitated, stiffening. Legolas also paused warily, form heaving with adrenaline, but the Black Rider looked over his shoulder toward the other Ringwraith in time to see Gimli fall off the horse, grimacing. The Ringwraith rose up on its horse, moving to come down on Gimli, and Legolas, neglected for the smallest instant, took one of his blades by its tip and flung it with all his elven might. It flew passed the face of the Black Rider before him, embedding itself to the hilt into the other Ringwraith. The Black Rider let loose a shrill scream, knocking the blade from his dead form. A moment later he whirled on his horse and fled, black robes trailing behind him. 

Gimli and the hobbits followed for only a few feet before remembering the second Black Rider but by then he also was in the midst of escaping. He burst passed Legolas, shoving the elf to the ground, and fled, seeming to fly. Legolas sprang to a crouch once more, stabbing his remaining blade into the ground and swinging his bow back, but as he fit an arrow to the elf hair the Black Rider vanished, back the way he had come. Legolas frowned, Gimli cursing behind him, but just as he relaxed his grip he realized the Ringwraith was heading back toward Jei's last position and he rose, taking off after the Black Rider at a light-footed pace.

            Jei's eyes came open slowly, seeing nothing but blurry objects and she felt a strange sharpness under her cheek. She forced her vision to correct itself and she lifted her head a bit achingly, understanding that the sharpness against her cheek had been the brittle edges of dead leaves. She swatted them away, rolling like a dead weight onto her stomach. 

            Two feet away lay Ivory, her glistening handle reflecting the moonlight that shone down on her. And two feet away from Ivory lay Ebony, almost hidden in the blackness of the wood. She frowned, feeling a sharp pain at the back of her head and as she reached slowly to feel for it a shadow loomed up above her. She instantly drew back with a gasp, wincing when her stomach gash pulled but then Legolas was crouching over her, his hands cupping her face.

            "Jei. Jei. Do you understand me?"

            She blinked several times, her hand finally coming into contact with the knot at the back of her head and when she pulled her hand back to inspect it she saw that the black leather of the gloves were soiled with a dark liquid. She couldn't make sense of it for a moment but as Legolas took her hand in one of his to examine it she understood that she was bleeding. 

            "You were struck from behind," he murmured, blue eyes shadowed as he looked at her once more. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

            Behind him Pippin suddenly appeared, huffing and puffing as if he had run a race. "Is she all right?"

            "Never better," she mumbled and she mouthed an "Ow…" as Legolas gently helped her sit up. She felt numb all over and she was sure that she was contributing nothing when she was lifted to her feet. It was further proven as she swayed but Legolas had a firm grip on her, keeping her upright. The world spun briefly, forcing her to retch inwardly, but as she stumbled up against Stormrider she managed to regain her bearings, closing her eyes and resting momentarily against the mare's side. "What happened?"

            "Ringwraiths," Pippin squeaked, face pale, and she looked at him with a quick frown, hanging off the horse, Legolas' grip warm on her shoulders.

            "Ringwraiths?" she whispered.

            Legolas' soothing voice was in her ear a moment later and he tried to usher her up onto Stormrider. She shook her head, straightening once more.

            "No. I wish to walk back," she replied and she released the horse, staggering over toward where Ivory lay. 

            Legolas merely watched her, his thoughtful gaze fixed on the two elven blades as she managed to take Ivory into her grasp. Pippin lifted Ebony and handed it to her wordlessly and she thanked him quietly. A moment later she realized that their sheaths were not strapped to her back and she looked about with a grimace, searching for them. Legolas noticed them lying several feet away, hidden by a few leaves of the same color and he silently fetched it, returning to her. She thankfully allowed him to strap them back onto her figure, sheathing both swords a moment later. And then, taking her hand, he led her along with Pippin, back to their clearing where Gimli and Merry waited.

Aes and I were sitting in her room at one point because…well, we're freaks and we thought the fic needed a song to go with it. So of course she's like, "Oooh, here's a thought…how about the Lord of the Rings Soundtrack…?"

After I slapped her silly for being so foolish I rethought her idea, instead thinking Enya and from Enya to Loreena McKennitt. I mean, the girl rocks and we have Book of Secrets, we just don't listen to it much. We wanted something gentle and kinda sad because the song needs to last us through to the ending and fit it as well. So we settled on Dante's Prayer from Loreena McKennitt's Book of Secrets album. At some point we're probably gonna ask you guys to listen to the song as you read a chapter because we think it's reeeeeeally going to fit. I mean, **really**. I got shivers envisioning the part while listening to the song. So anyways, those are the beginning lyrics of the song. Throughout the story we'll probably add other small notes like, "*Listen to this song when you read this!" because in our opinion it'll add to the atmosphere of the chapter.

***Snort*** Of COURSE we're not fanatics. We just like it when people feel the same emotions we do to a story. =)

Anyways, yeah, thanks for reading and please review!

-Cass


	7. Of Icy Lakes and Red Moons

Of Icy Lakes and Red Moons

            Jei sat, thinking herself foolish. Yet again Legolas was tending to her even as Gimli sat with lifeless limbs, complaining roughly about his axe and the punishment it took for a Campaign that wasn't really his own. She ignored the stout dwarf, feeling the elf's deft fingers caring for the lump at the back of her head. He had cleared away the blood but she did not want him to bandage it. It would heal by itself, she had said and she knew a little something about herb-lore. In no time at all she would be good as new and they would continue on.

            "Unless of course you have changed your mind and do not wish to come?" she asked Gimli all too innocently.

            He plainly ignored her and she leaned back once more into Legolas with a withering look aimed at the trees to her right. Stormrider paced almost indignantly, Arod beside her waiting with the same patience as his master. She sighed inwardly and closed her eyes, sitting still as Legolas finished up.

            "He had your swords," Legolas murmured then, soft voice faint in her ear. He sounded absentminded as he worked.

            Jei wished to nod but did not as he did not allow her. "I know. When I came to they were lying strewn about as if they were nothing but haphazard rubbish. I am most wary of that, truthfully. If they were out for your heads why then was I spared and only my swords taken? Would it not have been better for them to kill me as well?"

            Legolas hesitated behind her, hand pausing with the bloodied wet rag. "Perhaps," he said thoughtfully.

            She glanced to the side, wishing to see the expression on his face that accompanied the tone in his voice. But he had himself well hidden behind her. She bowed her head instead, losing herself to her own thoughts.

            _I know why they come for me. And I know why they would spare me but not you. But you will not know until I think you ready to know and though I wish to be honest with all my heart…I don't think you will ever be ready or ever understand…_

            "We should set out soon, I think," Merry said after several moments of silence. "We have lost the night and our rest but we must quickly be off or they will find us again."

            "Right you are," Gimli said and he rose with an aching groan. "And the sooner the better. We can widen our distance by much, perhaps even enter the Midgewater Marshes by nightfall if we take our meals as we walk."

            Jei slowly pulled away from Legolas and glanced at him as he questioned her with a look, still holding the wet rag. Her blood was a clear stain across the white material and she assured him that she was fine, that she would feel better if they just started off. He nodded silently and also rose, moving to set up Arod once more.

            "Do any of you know how to use a bow? Anyone other than Legolas, of course," Jei said as she went to her bag and began to rummage through it. She glanced up and around when no one answered and by the looks on their faces she guessed no one else could. "A crossbow, I mean," she reiterated.

            Still no response so she guessed not. With a sigh she pulled out a rather heavy looking device, long and wooden. She unhooked a small piece and two wooden curved wings snapped free, a wire connecting them across the span of the wings. "I have a quarrel for them somewhere but not many," she murmured and she slowly set aside the crossbow, digging through her bag once more. 

            Legolas came forth and crouched beside her silently, examining the crossbow. "Is this Elven as well?" he asked as he looked at it. A moment later he saw that it indeed have an Elven flair to it.

            "Elves tend to make the more natural long bow for that very reason. Because it is natural," Jei said as she looked at him and he smiled as if it were a small tease. She smiled also. "Of course you would know that, being an Elf. But it's true. Do you know how to handle one?"

            "I do," he replied with a nod. "Yourself?"

            She also nodded. "But I am not as efficient with bows as I am with swords. I was trained mostly with the swords but in the case that I was not in range with the swords I was also taught to use the crossbow and the longbow."

            Legolas gazed at her in fascination. "What else are you proficient with?"

            Jei paused, lifting her head as she thought, and she pulled forth a small case at that moment. "Darts, a bit. Small knives. I've tried an axe but I'm not very good with it. A bo staff, or a morning star. Quite a few things, actually. Twenty years is a long time, although you, as an elf, may not think so." She cast him a quick glance as she looked through the case.

            "I understand, believe me."

            Jei counted up the small, sturdy arrows in the case. "I have thirteen here. Lucky thirteen." She snapped the case shut and rose to her feet, hesitating. Legolas politely handed the crossbow back to her and she easily took it. 

            "I was under the impression thirteen was an unlucky number," he said.

            "Only for everyone else," she replied, taking the crossbow. "You don't wish to use it?"

            "I have my own bow, thank you kindly," he answered. "But perhaps, should I lose all my arrows, I will be forced to have need the crossbow. And for the moment I do, I thank you once more." He waited for her as she took the crossbow, setting the quarrel of arrows back in her bag and cautiously folding up the crossbow once more.

            "Can we be on our way now?" Gimli called over in an irritated tone.

            "Yes," Jei said and she tied up her bag, loading it back onto Stormrider. "Let us be off."

            The sun dipped slowly as they traveled. It was the second day now out of Bree and already, strangely enough, it felt as if at least a week had passed. The wilderness was the tiniest bit eerie as the sun set and Jei found herself anxious the closer night came. The ground became damp ever so slowly and she guessed the Midgewater was indeed only as far as nightfall. Already small insects, the only sign of life, were hovering about them and their small noises and buzzing was enough to drive even an elf mad although Legolas showed no sign of being the least bit uncomfortable. Gimli grumbled every minute of every hour and Jei was sure that before the quest was over she would very well kill him. The hobbits walked fearfully, eyeing the small dirty pools and reeds that signaled their entry into the Marshes. The moon slowly became visible as the rays of the sun were swallowed by her ever approaching blanket of night. Soon it would be time to stop and rest and they all knew that sleep would be difficult if not downright impossible with the flies buzzing about. The ground sank below their feet as they trudged, trapping them several times when they sank too deep. And there was a thick film of mist hanging about the Marshes, allowing only Legolas to see further ahead and even he became a bit impatient for not having his full sense of sight at his disposal.

            "We should stop," Jei murmured, holding onto Stormrider as she was led. Legolas walked in front, light on his feet. He was not dirty in the least and for some strange reason the flies left him alone but they did not spare the rest of the Campaign. Jei swatted at her cheek again, wanting to brush away the creature that buzzed in her ears. Gimli was downright nasty, stained form the Marshes with mud. The hobbits wandered between Gimli and Jei and they had fallen several times, cursing the dingy waters.

            "I would really rather not stop here in the Marshes," Pippin said in a tremulous voice and he looked about with wide eyes, curly hair soaked with his perspiration. The Marshes were thickly saturated with heat, as if the mist had swallowed up the rays of the sun. 

            Merry shook his head, also sweating profusely. "We shan't make it out of this furnace for quite a bit. We should stop and rest. Not all of us got rest last night."

            Jei nodded in absentminded agreement before suddenly feeling her heart drop out from under her. "Stop, we must stop," she said and she said it loud enough for Legolas to hear from his position in front. The group turned to her and she had already come to a stop several feet behind. She looked about, searching for a small spot that seemed drier than the murky waters and muddy earth of the Marshes. "We will stop for the night. Master Meriadoc is correct, and I insist," she looked clearly at Legolas, who returned the look questioningly, "for Legolas has not rested in two nights."

            Without another word nor pause for any of them she wandered off their path, heading toward a bit of land that seemed fairly dry and hard to sleep on. The night was going to be a horror, she felt it in the way the flies buzzed about her ears, but so long as Legolas slept, she would be satisfied. It was enough that he cared for her in her moments of weakness but she did not wish for him to fail because of her. She paused beside a withered tree and whispered to Stormrider, running her hand over her snout tenderly before unsaddling the mare.

            "Who will take first watch?" Merry asked as the group huddled about Jei, setting down their equipment and Pippin guiding the pony to the side to stand with Arod. 

            "I will," Jei announced. She looked at the group in its entirety and nodded as if to convince them. "Two hours, correct? It will be fine."

            Without a word Gimli dropped his pack to the ground and lay out upon it wearily, stretching out for the night. Pippin and Merry nodded to each other and did likewise, settling a few feet from Gimli. Jei looked at Legolas and he watched her wordlessly, slowly putting down the pack that Arod usually carried. She waited for him, seating herself beside Stormrider as he sat down as well. There did not seem to be need for words and there were none as the elf lay out fully, long legs straightening. Jei smiled faintly and waited for him to sleep as he faced the moon, form weary.

            Half an hour had passed and still he did not sleep. Jei kept watch over him with a slight frown, wishing for him to rest but he merely gazed at the moon, blinking now and again. He had not moved from his position at all and she knew he was weary. In his position, without a night of rest and strewn out as he was, she would have long been fast asleep. She did not understand why he was still conscious.

            "Legolas," she whispered to him, her voice loud enough to carry over to him. "Sleep. It is late and I do not wish for your watch to come up without having rested at least an hour."

            He did not respond in any way, eyes focused on the moon above. She exhaled, feeling a bit jaded, and rose onto her knees, crawling over to him. The ground was still moist beneath her and she grimaced in distaste. Her robe might very well be a mess in the morning. She pulled up beside the elf and cast him an impatient look, leaning over him. "Now is not the best time to ignore my words, Prince. You have not rested in-" and she paused in mid-sentence, staring at him in wonder for as she spoke he showed no sign of even hearing her, much less paying her any mind. His eyes were focused but lost in the distance, heavy and hooded. She blinked, marveling at him. This was the waking world then, the place the elves rested and roamed when they slept. She studied him in absolute wonderment, wanting to see his world of dreams, wanting to see what he saw for all she saw was the sparkle in his eyes. And that gleam could only lead her to light and elven enchantment. She tilted her head slightly and slowly reached a hand up to his jaw, hoping not to wake him with any sudden movement. But she knew much about the Elven people and it was said that it was difficult to wake one who wandered the worlds. It was also not recommended to wake one from their dreams. 

            Gently, she allowed the back of her fingers to graze his jaw, tracing the hard line slowly. He was beautiful, smooth perfect skin over hard bone. She gazed at him, her fingertips tracing the line of his lips, the molded angle of his cheekbone and then, very softly, brushing across his eyelashes. He blinked as she did so but he did not awaken, still focused far away. With bated breath she lifted her fingers to his brow, her palm cupping and running across his skin, lips parted. They were a magical race, she felt his magic in her flesh, and all throughout her figure. And she felt mesmerized by him, feeling as if she were pulled tightly in two different directions and yanked taut. Her heart swelled strangely, quickening its beat deep inside her and pounding strong enough to rock her. 

            If she spoke his name, would he hear her? And would he know that she found herself lost in his presence? She thought not and her face saddened, fingers hesitating along his hair, brushing a slender braided lock. With an inward sigh she slowly backed away, dragging her hand back even as she ached to explore more of him. And dragging her knees against her chest she waited, gazing at him, for her watch to end.

            He danced upon the gentlest breeze, feeling the breath of the wood sweep though his hair and embrace him lovingly. He did not know where he was but it was home. Home, surrounded on all sides by trees, the gleaming rays of sunlight and the clear blue of a morning sky. Mirkwood, Rivendell, even the Golden Wood. Any of them was beautiful enough of a place to call home. But he was strangely incomplete and as the leaves brushed by in a whirl of gold and red he found himself searching about, reaching for something, for someone that was not there. That had not yet arrived. Whoever it was, they were late and the festivities could not begin without their presence. He continued to dance, though, caught up in a whirlwind of color and sound, tender chimes and golden light.

            _Legolas._

            It rained, now. The gray sky had swallowed the blue and the rain had followed, the gentle scent of the showers hovering upon every leaf and blossom of every plant. Tears of the sky, raining down to caress his upturned face and he smiled innocently, lifting his arms and raising his hands to welcome the drizzle. They fell, sounding like crystal clear bells, bouncing upon the leaves and darting off in an explosion of liquid. Falling slowly, ever so slowly. He drew closer, the person, still lost in the distance but as if finally finding his way, realizing that he was needed elsewhere.

            _Legolas…_

            Soon came the snow, floating down gently, as tenderly as the touch of a lover. Hovering and spilling forth from the same gray sky. Winter and ice, the frozen lake of fire, and the icy breath of fear. He was lost in the white wonderland, standing elegantly upon the lake, balanced upon the frozen surface and still waiting. Always waiting. The trees had long since given up their children, their leaves lost in the mourning wind. He hoped they would come soon. That she would come soon, for the wind howled through the tress of that which was lost and was not meant to be found. And she needed to be found for she was already late. He could not send word for the festivities for he could not find his way home and he could never leave her to find her way herself. She had been lost for so long, she could not be expected to find her way home by herself.

            _Legolas!_

            When darkness fell, would she find her way to him? He would glow for her, shimmer in the darkness and bring her home. The moon was large and full overhead, the stars gleaming in welcome. He welcomed her just the same, a hand held out and waiting to be taken and held, warmed with a smile. The snow would melt and the rain would return and still he would wait. Even as the moon brightened and boiled red, like heated blood. And then it would glow silver for a moment and in that metallic radiance he would see the slender, scaly form of the silver dragon and he knew then that she would not come and he could not wait. He needed to go home and if he went alone then so be it. 

            So be it.

            _Legolas…_

            His eyes focused sharply and he inhaled deeply, lips parting. The dream world faded away into black at the edges of his vision before vanishing completely and he was left with the starry night and the buzz of the flies hovering about him. But it was a beautiful moon nonetheless and it brought his dream to him, making him ache for the one that was not to be found. With a small inhalation he looked toward Gimli and saw Merry up and about, wandering absentmindedly for it was his watch. Pippin still slept, shooing flies away sleepily as they hovered above him. He turned his head in Stormrider's direction and came face to face with Jei, her face innocent in sleep. She slept on the hard-packed ground, her hand cushioning her head, brow creased in a frown as she slept. He wondered if she dreamed about someone who was lost as well. Slowly, he rose up a bit and slid closer to her, one hand reaching out to her face. She murmured as he cupped her cheek, his thumb running across her lips. Wordlessly, he lifted her head off the ground a bit and he slipped his pack under her as well. She settled once more, wriggling closer to him, and he allowed her, setting his own head back down upon the pack and watching her from inches away as she dreamed. He hoped she dreamed of better things than icy lakes and red moons. He hoped she dreamed of him.

            And from his position several feet away Merry watched them both and smiled.

Ok, I finally managed to get the chapter out. Cass was giving me death looks every time I came in from work or hanging out so I figured maybe it was time to hurry up. Pretty confusing chapter, I know, but hey, the better to…confuse you guys…with…

*****Drops head with a sigh and waits for Cass to slap her*

Please review and tell us what you thought about it!

-Aes


	8. Upon a Copper Battlefield

Upon a Copper Battlefield

            Morning dawned, sunlight streaming down into the Midgewater Marshes in misty shafts. All around the Marshes were a sickly green and gray, full of death and rot, and Pippin, just about hysterical, quickly roused the group the moment his shift was over. 

            Jei sat up instantly, coming fully awake, and she grimaced as pain exploded behind her eyes. She lifted a weary hand to the back of her head and gently massaged the lump there, feeling the clot and scab of dried blood where she had been whacked. Pippin was hurrying about, calling to the group as he packed up their things, urging them to awaken quickly and leave even more so. Jei glanced down at the backpack she had been sleeping upon and frowned quizzically. She didn't remember laying her head down upon it but then again, strange things happened when she slept. She lifted her head and looked at her group, counting Gimli who was grumbling but rising nonetheless, Merry who mumbled in his sleep and merely rolled over, and Pippin who seemed just about ready to fling himself at Merry to awaken him once and for all.

            "Merry! Up! Now!"

            Jei looked for Legolas, eyes widening anxiously. Where was he? Where had he gone and how long had he gone for? Why wasn't he back-

            Beside her Legolas dropped down from the tree, landing almost silently and Jei jumped, caught off guard. He smiled at her teasingly and she exhaled, returning the smile. "I was worried," she explained to him as he bent down and lifted his pack. "I didn't know where you had gone."

            "From what my eyes have discovered we are not being trailed but the Marshes do not give me much to work with," he said and he was speaking to the group in its entirety. "The mist hangs heavily and we have far yet to go. We should be off."

            "No breakfast?" Merry demanded. "Perhaps you should kill me where I stand."

            "T'would be my honor, Master Meriadoc but we have not the time nor the stomach for such a deed," Legolas said dismissively, and he slung his pack upon Arod, murmuring to the horse when he rose a bit.

            Gimli looked toward the hobbits. "Perhaps a bite as we walk but nothing that will slow us. The flies will do away with me at this rate." He swatted at the buzzing insects all about as if to further prove his point.

            And with that the group set off once more, trudging through the murky grayness of the Marshes. The walk through the Marshes would take all day, Pippin and Merry explained, and Jei's heart sank with the news. A long day full of muddy wetness and Neekerbreekers, as the hobbits called them. And they laughed together as if it were a big joke but one that only they understood and Jei did not question it although she had a vague suspicion it had to do with the fact that the strange creatures all about the Marshes made strange little _neek-breek_ noises. She shook off the thought and plodded along hopelessly, feeling her chain about her neck tighten as if it were a living entity. How much longer until they even saw signs of drawing close to Mordor? It felt as if years were passing and yet she had not made headway in any direction. And with her, her company, just as crestfallen but with a firm purpose. She lifted her head to gaze up at the sunlight squeezing in and casting a glow on the misty fog of the Marshes and she prayed that they soon left the unbearable terrain behind once and for all. One day there had been enough to last her all the lifetimes allowed her.

            All of them.

            Not long passed noon they began to see the muddy land fall away and little by little the ground beneath their feet became firm once more, dry and grassy. The mist lifted away gently and, much to the hobbits' relief, the flies were soon left behind in their home of gray darkness. Moving quickly now they saw a line of hills lying to the east and one hill stood apart from the rest, standing tall and proud.

            "Weathertop! Weathertop!" Pippin cried excitedly and he turned to look over his shoulder at the group, pointing. 

            Jei lifted her head to look and beside her Legolas smiled in what could only be read as relief. Gimli exhaled impatiently and he gestured, his hand on the hilt of his axe. "Then let's be moving. I wish to sleep at the summit by nightfall!"

            "Nightfall?" Merry asked incredulously. "Not at all possible. Weathertop is still about a day's distance. Tomorrow morning if we are lucky."

            "And not suffering from hunger pangs," Pippin groaned as his stomach made a small indignant sound.

            "Perhaps if we let the horses rest and then rode toward Weathertop?" Jei suggested, glancing at Legolas and Gimli. "We would be there by nightfall just as Master Gimli wishes."

            Legolas glanced at Gimli to see what he had to say in answer to that but Gimli merely looked the other way, arms crossing over his chest. He then looked at Jei who had a brow arched haughtily at the dwarf. "I think a rest is needed just for a meal. I believe Masters Pippin and Merry have missed…five meals by now?" he called over to the hobbits. 

            "Three, you are quite welcome!" Merry called back crossly.

            "Of course," Legolas returned smoothly and he came to a complete stop, halting the entire group in the process. Without another word he began to unsaddle Arod, removing the pack from the horse and allowing him to wander free. 

            Jei turned on her heel and did the same to Stormrider, clicking at her for the mare to follow Arod. Gimli exhaled loudly, stretching, and tossed himself upon the ground lazily with a sigh.

            "A meal then, at last?" Pippin asked, dragging back the pony, Merry doubling back as well.

            "For a little while," Jei murmured. And she looked at Gimli with a rather mischievous smile. "Then we ride."

            "I will not ride! I refuse to ride!" Gimli let the group know quite loudly, although he only argued with Legolas. Pippin and Merry stood anxiously not far from the two old friends, looking worriedly at each other and then back at the dwarf who shook with anger.

            Jei smiled to herself cheerfully as she reloaded Stormrider with gentle, murmured words.

            "Yes, Stormy, the poor little dwarf will not ride and do you know what that means? Of course you do. It means we will be free of him, once and-"

            "My friend, you will ride with me and I will not fail you," Legolas said in his comforting voice and Jei cursed it once again. His voice worked wonders with even the coldest of hearts. No doubt soon enough he would have Gimli riding and perhaps even enjoying it. She slowed a bit wondering what kind of effect it would have on a poor innocent young woman.

            "We have ridden before, have we not?" the elf was still saying. "It will be as old times, you and I. As if Aragorn rode by our side still, into battle."

            As old times. Jei rolled her eyes although she faced Stormrider still. What did it matter? If the dwarf did not wish to ride then it was fine by her. He could stay in this wilderness and rot away from lack of food for all she really cared, so long as she got her way and they went. In fact, if he so wished she would happily have tied him to a tree and left him, anything to prohibit him from riding. Let the Black Riders come for him and rot his flesh from the inside out with their bony, undead hands, _anything_, just to not have to see his face day in and day out and always be seen as an enemy. Perhaps if they came for her again she could hand over the dwarf to save herself.

And a moment later she stopped completely, blinking. Where had that entire train of thought come from? She lifted a hand slowly, reluctantly, to her neck, fearful of what she would encounter there although she knew what she would find. Her chain, an ever cumbersome burden around her neck and upon her shoulders. And, although it was not new to her, she felt it blazing against her palm, aware that the ornament hanging along her back was a searing hot pain. She straightened her shoulders, intent on ignoring the heat and suppressing it. It would do her little good now. She turned to face the group and called across to the dwarf. "If you wish, we can continue to walk," she said, petting Stormrider, who grew impatient the longer they hesitated. "Weathertop does not lie far and we can just as easily walk as ride."  
            Gimli and Legolas both looked at her and Legolas' delicate expression was one of elfin mischief as he cast a sideways glance at the dwarf. Gimli beside him threw her a sneer, chest puffing outward in sudden outrage.

            "I will not have a girl like you tell me what I can and can not do! We will ride then to Weathertop! And the last to reach the summit will have the first watch!" And with that he marched over to Arod, hand on the hilt of his axe, stopping only to cast Legolas a quick frown as if to ask, _'Why are you not here yet?'_

            Jei nodded inwardly, satisfied, and laying a hand once more on the chain carefully she drew close to Stormrider and mounted the mare.

            "To Weathertop, then!" she cried, setting the hobbits in motion and scrambling for their pony. "And as Master Gimli decreed. The last to reach will have the first watch!"

            Legolas lifted his head, his hair floating about his shoulders as he rode. Gimli held on to him from behind with the force of a death grip and he had a strange and terrible urge to laugh freely but he did not for he did not wish to offend his friend. Arod rode as proudly as he had in his early days and he showed no sign of weariness though he had been galloping now for quite some time. To his left he heard Stormrider, also riding with remarkable ease and he knew that the mare did not gallop so much as trot, so as not to leave the hobbits behind. Turning his head he caught a quick glance of Jei, her hood thrown down and her black hair flying about her face with every step of the horse beneath her. Her eyes were narrowed against the wind that swept passed her face and she hunched low against Stormrider, as if embracing him lovingly. He gazed at her for a moment for she was suddenly beautiful, riding skillfully. And again he wondered if there was elven blood in her for even as she radiated a warrior's grace she seemed innocently elfin as well. After a thoughtful moment he looked passed her to the hobbits who rode several yards behind. And no wonder for they seemed to be arguing amongst themselves, Merry swatting at Pippin while trying to maintain control of the pony.

            "Forward if you will, Legolas! I do not wish to be a stain upon the grass should I fall off!" Gimli shouted to be heard over the pounding of hooves.

            "Indeed, my friend, but I fear that in moving forward we leave much behind!" Legolas exclaimed loudly. He faced forward once more, drawing close to Arod as he rode. 

            From behind Merry called to them and Gimli looked back to hear what he was shouting.

            "Make for the hills to the left! Strider showed us a path at their feet that will wind toward Weathertop from the North! It will keep us far more concealed than the obvious path we take now!" the hobbit cried.

            Jei corrected her path, now leading as the entire group changed direction slightly. She lifted her head a bit as Legolas drew closer to her and, doing so, caught sight of several dark forms in the air. Her eyes narrowed as she stared, trying to make sense of the forms but they were much too far away for her eyes to see. She turned her head toward Legolas and gestured and as he looked toward her she pointed to the sky, brow furrowed. He lifted his head, eyes searching the sky and he seemed to focus upon the black figures in the evening light. Jei did not have to see his reaction to know that the creatures in the sky were not friendly. He lowered his head once more, looking at her with a pensive expression. "They are not to be trusted," was all he said though.

            She nodded although she could have figured that herself. "The sooner we make it to Weathertop, the better," she called to him and she glanced over her shoulder to make sure that the hobbits kept up. She did not wish to leave them behind and especially not with evening upon them. Soon enough the night would fall and she did not trust the darkness as she once had. But as she raised her eyes to the sky once more she thought the sunset brilliant, its red rays and golden light sweeping across the land they rode and bathing them in a copper glow. 

            From the hills, as they drew closer still, came a small stream, one that led back the way they had come and for that Jei found herself blessed. Their water skins had been running low without hope of finding a means with which to refill them but across the water's tender surface the sun was reflected and she felt that if they could push on for a little bit longer they would have all the time in the world later on to drink to their hearts' desire. But for the moment they needed to push on, head for the foot of the hills.

            Legolas looked back once more toward Merry and Pippin, ever wary, and he slowed a bit upon Arod, eyes studying the land they were slowly leaving behind. In the bitter redness of the sunset he thought he saw black shadows but he wondered momentarily if perhaps he was weary or lacking of water. But at a second, prolonged glance there were the shadows yet again and he realized they drew near, riding faster that any normal horse could have carried them. He was almost inclined to believe them kin to Shadowfax, so quickly they galloped. Three shadows in all, and the three of them stood tall upon their coal black steeds, slowly coming into focus the closer they came. In no time at all they would be upon Merry and Pippin and the hobbits would not even be aware of them, so caught up in their playful tussle they were. 

            "Gimli, take Arod!" Legolas ordered and without giving the dwarf time to question him he lifted both hands away from the horse, straightening in his seat. The dwarf made a small, desperate sound but did as he was commanded, leaning around the elf to try to control the horse. 

            Jei looked over at them, eyes widening when Legolas pulled forth his bow and anchored an arrow to the elf hair. She craned her neck to see his target and only then became aware that the Black Riders were nearly upon them. She turned in her seat, looking toward the hobbits. "Pippin! Merry!" she shouted fearfully.

            And as she slowed for them a large black shape loomed up before her, darkness on wings. She did not even have a moment to understand what was happening. Something struck her head on, one strong attack, and she was flung off her horse roughly, sent to the ground. She landed hard on her knee and rolled, caught off balance and aching from the impact.

            Legolas fired one arrow, unaffected by the gallop of Arod, and to his side he caught  a quick glimpse of the Black Rider upon the large winged creature. He had come from the sky, unmonitored, the moment all the attention had been cast on the Black Riders tailing them. 

            The elf's arrow punched through one Ringwraith, knocking him cleanly off his horse and Legolas turned his attention to the other, fitting another arrow to his bow. Behind him Gimli was shouting something incoherently and he ignored his friend for the moment, aiming with the second arrow.

            Jei rose swiftly, nearly faltering as her knee gave way, and she ducked as the Ringwraith on the winged creature swiped at her once more. Her knee was not supporting her and she feared it would hinder her more than it had so far. The Ringwraith came again but he carried no sword for her and she grimaced, wishing to escape the hand that attempted to subdue her. With a pained wince she lifted her hand and drew Ivory from her sheath, Ebony following. And clenching her jaw she flung herself at the Black Rider, swords bared.

            Gimli pulled the horse to a stop at last, bringing the animal about, and Legolas fired the second arrow firmly. His aim was off, however, and he cursed under his breath as the arrow grazed another of the Ringwraiths. The first one to fall was rising, left behind by his comrades, and he pulled the arrowhead from his body, flinging it aside and returning to his impatient steed. "What will it take to destroy them once and for all?" Legolas questioned quietly. And from several feet to his side he suddenly heard the clang of metal and he whirled on the horse, not understanding.

            Jei recoiled from a slice by the Ringwraith's sword, staggering backward. The creature was strong. She felt it in the way Ivory trembled under his sword when their blades connected. But Ivory and been molten and shaped by the very best and she would be damned before she let the sword fail. Ebony was the stronger of the two against the black creature and, as if beckoning to it, the Black Rider went for the hand holding the dark sword, black-gloved fingers suddenly wrapping around her wrist in a hard, cold grip. A frown crossed her face as she instantly tried to pull back but then, lips parting, a cry was torn from her as the Black Rider yanked roughly. She was hauled right off her feet as the Ringwraith pulled back on the winged creature he rode, lifting higher into the air.

            Merry and Pippin finally joined Legolas and Gimli, Pippin casting a worried look over his shoulder at the approaching Ringwraiths and Merry frowning toward Jei. Legolas had an identical frown on his face as he lifted his arrow toward the hovering creature, the same question running through his own mind as well.

            _Why will he not kill her..?_

            Jei cried out, more than a little angered when the Ringwraith heaved her up easily and slung her upon the back of his winged carrier. She fell hard on the creature's back, grasping on for dear life as she saw the ground several feet below. Legolas was aiming upward but she saw that now he hesitated and she understood why. Any attack to injure the beast she rode would bring them down roughly. She could very well break something on the fall to the ground. She grimaced as the Ringwraith wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, leaning into her, and from under the hood came the low hiss of a voice, one dark tone upon another making it difficult to understand exactly what kind of voice he had. A strange language was issued from the creature's form and Jei hesitated for a moment, frowning down at Legolas but not seeing him as he continued to aim. She recognized the language the Ringwraith hissed although she was sure she had never studied the language. The voice rolled about her head, bringing more strange tones to life in her memory and it was a dark vision that threatened to burst into being. She felt the fear that it brought and the sudden icy hot urge to destroy, and for a moment her vision blackened and she was blind, lost in the ever burgeoning murderous rage. She closed her eyes to it, not wishing to see and not wishing to feel the strange dreamy sensation of hot blood on her fingers, not even if it meant unlocking a hidden memory. Not at that expense.

            Down below, Legolas' lips parted, his bow dropping a bit. For a moment it seemed as if Jei's irises had flooded black in color but she suddenly closed them, grimacing, and when next she opened her eyes they were still blue. But she was furious.

            With a clench to her jaw she opened her eyes, feeling the bitter rage for more of that warm blood, fingers slipping across its surface. It came with the anger, the same anger she had felt when she had lost patience with Gimli. But she did not wish for it to control her, she would not let it control her. She lifted her head, flinging her hair from her face and looking up at the Black Rider, rage shimmering in her dark eyes. "You will _not_ have me," she whispered and she suddenly lifted Ivory, swinging wildly.

            The blade of the white sword easily took off the Ringwraith's arm, the one holding her from behind, and with a wild shriek the creature no longer held her. Without a moment wasted nor a thought given she adjusted her grip on Ebony, grasping it so that the blade was pressed against her forearm, and she swung blindly. The swipe tore the Ringwraith's head from his body but before she managed to get a better look at what lay below the black hood she found herself falling, slipping right off the winged creature. Instinctively she stabbed with Ivory, the blade piercing the body of the winged creature, and the beast issued a monstrous roar, instantly flailing. Jei swallowed, hanging on only by the one sword and she cast a quick glance down below, not wanting to see how far down the ground waited.

            She encountered the rest of the group under attack by the remaining Black Riders, Legolas casting wary glances up at her from where he sat still upon Arod, cautiously firing his arrows.

            A moment later the winged creature twisted sideways and her blade slid free, covered in slimy black blood. A cry caught in her throat as she plummeted and she landed upon her sore knee, toppling to the ground with a pained gasp. Casting a grimacing look up she saw the winged creature take off, carrying nothing more than a black robe on its back. She breathed to calm her racing heart and then fell limply for a moment's rest, chest heaving.

            Pippin dug through Jei's bag, searching with sweaty hands. "Where is it? Where is it?"

            Pippin!" Legolas whirled toward the hobbit and Pippin raised his head in time to see the elf aim at him with his bow. His jaw fell open in disbelief but the arrow flew passed his ear with a sharp breath of air, stabbing into a Black Rider that had crept up behind him. The Ringwraith fell away, black-gloved hand reaching up toward the arrow end protruding from his shoulder. Pippin instantly backed up, dragging Jei's pack with him, still digging through it frantically.

            Gimli dropped off Arod's back, throwing himself into the fray with a hearty cry. 

            "Careful!" Merry shouted and he ducked away from another of the Black Riders, wary of the weapons they swung. 

            Pippin pulled forth Jei's crossbow with a triumphant "Ah-hah!" and whirled to face the Ringwraith just as the Black Rider rose up directly before him. The hobbit paled in sudden fear, staring up at the creature, mouth open. From up close they were even darker, blacker somehow, and with them came a sudden rush of icy air, of all things dead and gone. His skin froze, goosebumps rising, and he stiffened painfully, feeling as if one wrong move would break him in half.

            "Pippin!" Merry shouted, taking a step toward the other hobbit.

            The Ringwraith raised his sword with one easy gesture, bringing it down gracefully. Pippin closed his eyes, clenching down and preparing for the death strike that would carry him away from the battle.

            Instead there was a clang of metal upon metal and as he opened his eyes he saw Jei before him, both of her swords raised in an x, blocking the Ringwraith's own sharp sword above her head. She looked over her shoulder toward him quickly. "The bolts! Get the crossbow bolts and help Gimli. Aim for the head!" she ordered sharply, thrusting the Ringwraith back and off her. The creature came again and she whirled, her foot sneaking passed his sword hand and effectively shoving him back once more. 

            Legolas turned away from her, satisfied that for the moment she would be all right. Aim for the head then. He shut one eye and lifted his longbow, aiming for the last Ringwraith that loomed before Merry. The hobbit was doing a wonderful job of dodging the Ringwraith but he would tire easily. He tired even then, Legolas could see it in the way he moved. He released the arrow, lifting his gaze to follow his its route and holding in the urge to cheer when it struck the Ringwraith where his face would have been under the black hood. The twisted creature sailed off his horse without a sound, falling with a hard thump to the ground.

            Jei cried out around clenched teeth as the Ringwraith's blade grazed her arm, slicing open her skin and a moment later his foot swiped her feet out from under her, sending her to the ground roughly. Her head cracked against the dirt and she winced as one sword flew from her grasp, skittering across the ground and coming to a stop several feet away. Her breath was expelled painfully, bright lights exploding before her eyes. The bump from earlier flooded with fresh blood and she felt it as she raised her free hand to the knot. 

            The creature rose up before her, turning his blade down to run her through.

            A single crossbow bolt was released and it struck the Ringwraith in the shoulder, below the collar. Jei's vision cleared for a moment and she stared as the creature staggered back a step. Without waiting she instantly rolled onto her side, encountering Pippin who stood trembling in fear behind her, clutching the crossbow with a white-knuckled grip. "Here, Pippin!" she ordered, plunging her remaining sword, Ivory, into the ground and taking the crossbow from him. Leveling another bolt, she instantly lifted the bow to aim. And as the Black Rider rose up once more she shot off the bolt, catching the creature in the face. He shrieked and the vision was absolutely comical, a large black man staggering with an arrow peeking out from the darkness under the hood. Jei hesitated, uncertain whether to shoot off another but even as she raised the bow once more the black robe suddenly deflated, floating and settling emptily upon the ground. She stared at the cloth warily, crossbow bolt at the ready but after several moments of merely waiting she slowly convinced herself it would not be rising again.

            One Black Rider remained, facing off against Gimli, Merry behind the Ringwraith. Legolas crouched beside Jei, asking wordlessly if she was all right and she nodded with a grimace, settling on her rear and lifting her hand back to her head. "The face," she said to him, flashing Pippin a grateful look as he knelt to help her stand once more. 

            The elf rose as well, taking the crossbow from her. It was a heavy crossbow, and the bolts seemed deadly enough to kill someone with a strike, even a miscalculated one. He set aside his own longbow and lifted the crossbow, aiming quickly. 

            Gimli beat him to it. Merry hopped forward from behind the Ringwraith, careful to avoid stabbing the creature directly and, in dodging the hobbit's attack the Black Rider floated sideways. Gimli swung his axe, releasing it, and the thick blade became embedded in the creature's chest, tossing him backwards onto the ground as Merry quickly dove out of the way. The Black Rider fell sharply, writhing under the heavy blade, and Gimli backed away, hesitating. He looked torn between finishing the job and standing away for someone else to do it and Jei applauded his decision. It would not be necessary to care for another wounded.

            Legolas strode over to the Black Rider and lifted the crossbow once more against his shoulder, aiming from two feet away. The creature shrieked at him, flailing, and the elf lifted his foot, stepping upon the Ringwraith's neck to hold him against the ground. And with barely another hesitation he fired the crossbow, striking it down wordlessly.

            The creature jumped with one last high-pitched scream before settling limply. Legolas lowered the crossbow with a frown and quickly backed away when the robe under his foot suddenly melted, collapsing in upon itself. The group stared at it in silence, Gimli looking about to see nothing but impatient black steeds and empty black robes along the ground.

            "Are they gone, now? At last?" Pippin asked fearfully, supporting Jei around the waist.

            Jei shook her head, grimacing. "No. We only managed to slow them down. There will be more coming after us soon enough." She released Pippin, taking hold of Ivory's hilt and pulling the sword from the ground. Limping, she went over to Ebony, who had been flung aside, and lifted her as well, returning both swords to their sheaths. And finally she merely dropped to the ground, exhaling wearily.

            Merry did the same where he stood several feet away, curls bouncing upon his head. "Well, I do believe I'm hungry," he said with a solemn nod.

            Legolas smiled faintly, Gimli falling into step with him as they turned away from the empty black robe and looked about. The battle had taken no more than ten minutes of their time and the sunset was just about over, the sky darkening to purple blue night. "Perhaps we shan't be arriving at Weathertop tonight after all," the elf murmured, looking toward the hills.

            Gimli made a small noise that sounded like a "Hrumph!" and he strode over to Arod who stood forgotten off to the side. "I disagree. We will reach Weathertop even if we must ride all night. I _will_ sleep at the summit tonight! And I will _not_ take the first watch!"

            Jei looked at the dwarf with lifted eyebrows before throwing a pleading expression toward Legolas. The elf smiled at her and shrugged slightly, following the dwarf and Jei, with a helpless wail, fell flat on her back wearily.

            But after a moment she rose as well, smiling inwardly. At the very least she had a firm group and a set purpose. Perhaps this quest to Mordor would work out after all. She quickly rethought her position though when she realized that in her absentmindedness her group had already set out without her.

            "Well, the very least you could do is wait!"

Wow, we are so sorry it took so long but we were actually both pretty busy. Aes started getting really annoyed with me because I push her all the time to hurry up and complete the next chapter and then I take forever *smiles innocently* Whoopsie..

Anyways, hope it's still going ok. Thanks to the readers who are following this along and I hope you guys keep liking it because it's really going to have a deep ending. ;)

Please review! We adore feedback of any sort, really. Arigato gozaimasu!

Whoa, wait. This isn't an anime fic…ah, well.

-Cassie


	9. The Abandonment of the Last Homely House

The Abandonment of the Last Homely House

Cast your eyes on the ocean

Cast your soul to the Sea

When the dark night seems endless…

            Legolas was beginning to doubt. They had ridden for quite some time and they stood not far from Weathertop's summit but now he wondered whether they should even head for it at all. He had wanted to stand at the peak and look about, perhaps get a better idea of how best to reach Rivendell, for that would be their next course. But Pippin and Merry seemed to have a good memory of which direction Rivendell lay and which way they had gone with Strider so now they hesitated along a path that they had followed. They had taken it southwards until, late in the night, they had come to a stop at the path's end, before a bank that led them to the northward slope of the hill. Legolas waited now, thoughtfully gazing up at the summit and also at the stars beyond, shimmering brilliantly.

            "Any ideas?" Merry asked him.

            "Only yours," he replied and he turned his head to face the hobbit. "You were leading, were you not? Please continue. We follow you and place our trust in your judgment."

            Merry looked flustered for a small moment but then, thinking over the elf's words, he nodded. And he led them, bypassing Weathertop at last and rounding the southwestern slopes. It was easy going but they went wary still, staying in as many shadows as they could. They encountered another road not long afterwards and they looked about upon reaching it. It was much too open but once passed it became a heavily wooded area. They would need that area to hide and so, in the night, they stole across the road and plunged into the thicket, hiding themselves amongst gnarled trees and prickly bushes. The horses were not happy with the path but nothing could be done for them and Jei's attempts to soothe Stormrider were for naught for the mare would not appreciate her efforts. They continued onward in silence, stopping an hour or so after midnight to rest.

            "It was quite a long way to Rivendell if I remember correctly," Pippin said around a mouthful of stale bread and ripe berries Merry had stumbled upon. "At least ten days or so, eh, Merry?"

            Merry made a snorting sound as he ate. "More like twelve from Strider's calculations. But perhaps it will be less if the horses would cooperate for once." He threw his pony a glare but it was Arod and Stormrider who seemed to take offense.

            Pippin sat with his arms wrapped about his drawn knees. His eyes searched the wooded area surrounding him and he murmured softly, "The last time we passed through here our dear Frodo was already wounded by the weapon of the enemy."

            Jei lifted her head from her spot against a twisted tree and looked at the hobbit wordlessly. They never spoke of the Ringbearer nor Gandalf the White and though she had been interested in the history she had somehow felt that to ask was not her place. And so she had gotten what little information they shared as if it were scarps of food left over from dinner, keeping it for herself and never speaking of it. She looked down at the ground before her and slowly reached a hand out to play with a blade of old grass, picking at its rotting brown edges. "What was he like, Frodo Baggins?" she asked quietly.

            The entire group looked at her save for Pippin who smiled faintly, gazing up at the moon hanging in the sky. "Frodo was…like everyone else," he replied softly. "He was learned, though, in many tales and languages. Always cheerful. And very…resolute." He nodded, looking at her finally. "He was the Ringbearer because he wished to be. It was his responsibility, he felt, and I would have been one of the first to say to leave it alone, to let someone else carry the burden to Mount Doom. But he was adamant about it and in the end, so were we."

            Jei nodded also, in understanding, and she looked about once more to see the group staring at her, even Legolas although he carried a blank expression. "I am allowed to ask," she responded to their questioning looks haughtily. "I am part of this group, like it or not. And it is hardly proper for one to journey with others and not at the very least trust them." She looked directly at Gimli with the last sentence.

            The dwarf merely glared at her.

            "You are right, of course," Legolas said after a tense moment. He inhaled deeply, shoulders lifting and then falling wearily. "But for some of us…it remains a bittersweet memory." He hesitated thoughtfully, eyes gazing far off into the dark distance. "Almost a tender pain."

            Jei clamped her mouth shut at his words and did not, thereafter, ask again about the Ringbearer. The group fell into silence, still awake deep into the night until at last Legolas suggested a rest before heading off once more.

            The group rode for what felt like years. It could only have been days though and every day was the same as the last. No rain fell, only the brilliant sun overhead during the day and the soft moon at night. And though the going was long and weary, they did not encounter Black Riders. Legolas wondered what they planned for they stayed close to the road. Pippin and Merry had gone over their flight to Rivendell, many years before, and one of their mistakes had been to leave the road. Strider had been careful to stay as far away from it as possible but to try to stay upon its course and in the end they had had to cross the road to reach the Last Bridge. And so on the fifth day of riding and traveling they crossed the Last Bridge, remaining upon the road. Merry and Pippin cheerfully chatted about three stone trolls and through her exhaustion Jei found she did not understand a word they said although they spoke quite excitedly. She merely followed upon Stormrider, shoulders heavy, her head throbbing now and again. She had not answered any questions regarding the slice on her arm for truthfully she did not know why she was unaffected by the weapon of a Ringwraith. She really couldn't find it in herself to care, either. All she knew was the heavy weariness upon her and the dull ache of her stomach gash and her head wound. A fine member of this Fellowship she made, battered and bruised and only about two weeks into their travels. Who knew how much longer until they reached Rivendell much less Mordor.

            On the ninth day they slowed a bit and Merry and Pippin spoke of Glorfindel, the golden-haired elf-lord that had come from the House of Elrond to search for them. It had been around that area that he had encountered them and his glorious white horse had borne Frodo away to safety. It seemed almost like a fairy tale the way the hobbits spoke of it and Jei found herself wanting an elf-lord of her own, one who would sweep her away from all this nonsense of Mordor and Ringwraiths. Her eyes shifted over toward Legolas slowly, periodically as they went, and she mused that he was quite an enchanting elf-lord. But all that drivel she thought was merely that. Drivel. Nonsense. She was in no position to abandon her quest, especially not for an elf whose main purpose was to repay her for something that was not even his fault. And so she followed along behind, wordless still, reprimanding herself for even dreaming.

            "Are we nearby?" Jei asked finally, after hours still upon Stormrider. She felt the mare's weariness and she felt terrible for putting her through so much. All she desired at the moment, really, was to dismount and walk on her own two legs, to work life back into the lower half of her body. All the riding had her cramped and wishing, even for one night, the comfort of a bed and a feather pillow. And perhaps a nice bath for she felt horribly dirty. But then, Rivendell would be the perfect place to stop. No doubt they would have just the bed she required and enough food to last them for days. Or so she hoped. And she also hoped they allowed a woman like herself in. Gimli would be another problem altogether, being a dwarf. But she was sure someone there would recognize Gimli, son of Gloin, as one of the Fellowship of the Ring and no doubt they would be cared for. Legolas could be her guide for the small while they stayed there, showing her about the House of Elrond and telling her stories, especially about the quest to Mordor. She wanted to hear all about that. 

            "The Ford," Legolas suddenly said, answering her question which she thought had just been happily ignored. From the front of their line he looked over his shoulder toward her, Gimli holding onto the elf on the back of Arod. She pulled her mare up beside him and stared out from under the cover of trees to the swiftly flowing river and for a moment all she thought was that this was the place where the Ringbearer had faced off against the Nine Dark Kings and been saved. If she stared hard enough she allowed herself to believe that there, across the river, stood a majestic horse bearing a tiny hobbit with the One Ring glistening in his hand. It sent a powerful shiver, the vision, and her own necklace burned against her cold skin, reviving her back to the current situation. She looked at Legolas, who gazed back wordlessly, and she said quietly, "When we cross…will we find ourselves in Rivendell?"

            Legolas nodded faintly, studying her.

            Pippin and Merry pulled up beside them, Merry controlling their pony. "Shall we go, then?" he asked, motioning to the river. "It does not seem difficult to pass and the sooner we reach Rivendell…" his eyes shone as he broke off and Jei saw the excitement in those eyes, the mischief as well. She feared the worst for all the elven folk of Rivendell. She looked toward Legolas once more, waiting for permission to continue.

            The elf nodded once more. "Rivendell awaits," he said quietly and without another word he motioned his horse onward, riding into the river and starting to make his way across. On the back of the horse Gimli was lifting his stout legs and complaining about the freezing water. Jei smiled toward Merry and Pippin and followed them as they plunged into the water as well. It was indeed cold but she no longer cared for she was close enough to Rivendell to feel it, deep inside herself. 

            Hopefully, by the time night rolled around, she would be in the company of exquisite elves and feasting with Glorfindel himself.

            Rivendell had been abandoned.

            Jei couldn't bring herself to believe it but there it was. Such beauty, elven crafts and handiwork, all left behind to decay and fall away into nothingness when the autumn breeze carried it away. Upon setting foot just inside the House of Elrond she had felt the strange emptiness but she had not wanted to believe. They were busy, no doubt, all the elves busy with some matter or other and so none had been there to welcome them. But it was not so. Rivendell had been abandoned, the elves following Elrond as he set sail for the Sea.

            So now she stood dumbfounded, staring all about at the beauty of the elves, at their home with the brilliant colors of the approaching autumn, and realizing that there was no one there anymore to appreciate it the way she did. She looked toward Legolas and he was saddened as well but, as she gazed at him she realized that he did not look surprised. She had dismounted as had the rest of the group and she turned to face Legolas, looking at him questioningly. "Did you know?"

            He did not reply for a moment, shoulders hanging heavily. "I…feared," he replied with a quiet sigh. "But I did not wish to believe."

            All she could do was stare at him and he lifted his gaze finally to return her stare, face serene although she hoped it was just as mask to hide his true feelings. She _needed_ it to be a mask. She needed there to be something to relieve her sudden heartfelt pain. But he offered her no comfort and she felt the unexpected, terrible urge to strike him because he never showed when he hurt or even if he _felt._ His blue-eyed gaze was blank, calm even as she suffered through defeat. 

            "They would have been of no help, in any case," he said after a thick moment. His gaze did not leave hers. "When it concerns the quest of Man the elves will not be bothered." He shrugged as if it answered all her questions and she barely controlled the impulse to hit him. She wanted to fling herself at him and make him hurt, make him feel something, some kind of remorse for making her believe there would be more to Rivendell than what was actually here. She found herself shaking with barely restrained fury, hands clenched into fists and her gaze slowly turning dark. Her chain burned against her skin and she quickly turned away from him, averting her gaze. There was the anger again, rising up, and she was afraid of the sudden strength to it, needed to quell it before it flared out of control. Instead she slowly left the group, walking numbly down a small path. She needed to lose herself in Rivendell, in this magical place that could very well have been her salvation. And she needed to lose herself for a long while. At least a few hours to calm down and not listen to his voice, or see his face. Just a few hours…

            "Jei…" he called after her.

            She shook her head wordlessly, waving that she did not wish to hear what he had to say and in the end he let her go, vanishing down the small path and losing her behind the autumn trees and golden sunlight. He exhaled wearily before turning to the rest of the group. "Let's look for a place to rest up. Then we will explore Rivendell once more."

            There was a waterfall, a small quiet waterfall, deep inside Rivendell. She did not know how long she had walked nor where she had gone but it seemed long enough and she did not wish to lose herself, no matter how safe Rivendell was. Rivendell was not safe, she reminded herself. She could lose herself in the beauty of the elven world and never look back in regret and she could not afford to do that. There was a task at hand that would not, could not, go unfinished. Perhaps once it was all over she would return to Rivendell, dwell here for the rest of her life, away from everyone. But for the moment she needed to keep her thoughts straight and as far away as possible form her heart.

            The waterfall was hidden among the brush and bordered by hanging willow trees and large oaks. The water ran smoothly into a pool and slowly drained out into a stream, taking off to her left. She stared in that direction before looking back toward the waterfall. She really shouldn't but she felt so grimy and filthy. One small wash and she could feel better. Just one.

            Warily laying her clothes and robe aside, and propping Ebony and Ivory against one willow, she allowed herself the small pleasure, standing under the falling water and losing herself in the cold iciness. It was as chilly as a winter breeze but at the same time, refreshing. It woke her up, made her question all her motives and all possible avenues of getting to Mordor. For the moment the hobbits seemed to know the way and she knew well enough that once they could no longer lead Legolas and Gimli would be her guides. She bowed her head, sinking deep into the cold darkness of the steady stream of water. She didn't want to think about Mordor, or about the days it would take to get there. She wanted to stay, never fearing the Ringwraiths again, losing herself in the sun. Everyday, waking up to this world and knowing it was all hers, that no one would ever come here with the elves gone.

            And knowing that there had once been a race of beautiful people who had lived here and created this world she wished to claim for her own. They had once walked through this fair place, with their golden hair and proud nature, and had once sung songs of the green earth and played as children did. And after the dark war they had gone and left it all behind. That was it all was, really. Like a toy, handed down from a sibling. Where they were going they would have no use for it and so, best for it to be passed on. She curled in around herself, drawing her arms to her chest and wishing they would return, even if just to comfort her. For one moment she wanted there to be elves everywhere, laughing and singing, floating along in their beautiful world. It would make it all seem senseless, the quest to Mordor. She could bury the chain and the ornament in the blessed earth of Rivendell, no one would ever have to know and no one would ever find it. And if they came for it she would be here to defend it, guarding her new home as her life. It would be so simple, so perfect. So-

            "Are you all right?"

            She whirled quickly, eyes snapping open but she couldn't see very well for drops of water ran into her eyes and blinded her. She pulled away from the water, lifting her hands to brush away the water and clear her vision. 

            Pippin stood standing on a rock not too far away and his hands were raised to his face and covering his eyes innocently, resembling a small child.

            "Pippin!" she cried senselessly. "I thought I was alone!"

            "And you were!" he said quickly, still blocking his gaze. "Until I arrived and, forgive me dearly but the moment I saw you indecent I covered my eyes! Honest!"

            Jei stared at him for a moment before quickly lifting her gaze and looking about cautiously, jaw clenching. They seemed to be alone from what she could tell. The earth was peaceful once more, undisturbed. Lifting a hand to wipe away the last bits of running water she silently wound about the hobbit and made quickly for her pile of clothes, first pulling on her robe. It would cover her completely and enough that she could dress underneath it. She found herself feeling bad for the hobbit who waited politely for her. "It's fine now," she called to him and he jumped upon hearing her voice come from far off to his right. He lowered his hands and caught sight of her as she reached for her pants. 

            "I really do apologize," he said to her. "I was going to just leave and wait to say what I had to say but Rivendell is an awfully big place and I was worried you would not meet with us. I came to tell you that we would be staying in Elrond's home for as long as you wish. It was decided by Legolas and Gimli and they feared you would lose your way so I was sent."

            She sincerely doubted Gimli thought about her at all but it was kind of Legolas. She found her anger slipping away but at the same time she did not wish to relinquish control of it. She had reason to be angry. He should have said something.

            And then again, she should have thought that it might be abandoned. She should not have placed so much trust in the elves, no matter how beautiful and magical. She should have kept a straight head instead of dwelling in their enchantment. With a sigh she finished dressing with Pippin standing uncomfortably several feet away. 

            "I thank you still, Peregrin Took," she said to him as she took hold of Ebony and Ivory and she smiled at him gently. "Will you walk with me to where they are?"

            The hobbit hopped down off the sturdy rock he had stood on. "Of course," he replied and he came to her side, looking up at her shyly. Slipping on her blades she allowed him to lead, head lifted purposefully. If one nice bath revived her, what would new clothes and warm food do for her? She wondered as they walked, looking forward to seeing more of Rivendell.

            "Did ye really know Rivendell would be abandoned?" Gimli asked Legolas as they wandered the halls of Elrond's home. It was wonderful to be back, especially after such a tiring trek and, though empty, the Last Homely House still seemed to have some kind of magic in its halls. All of Rivendell lay in silence, save for Gimli's steps across the marble floors. Merry had lost himself in the porch where they had once met up with Frodo after his flight to Rivendell, murmuring in delight that, "It has not changed, not one bit! Still as wonderfully peaceful as the day we arrived so long ago!"

            Legolas sighed inwardly, hands clasping behind his back as they walked. "I did not know, for certain…" he said slowly, his blond hair falling down the sides of his neck. "Although there was a bit of a stirring inside that I did not wish to deny. It seemed…the correct thing to do with Elrond and Galadriel gone." He paused, lips parted to speak more. "Do you not know the feeling, my friend?"

            Gimli merely stared at him, eyebrows drawn together in a frown. 

            Legolas wondered how best to phrase it but in the end he simply said, "I find myself thinking of the Sea more and more with each passing day."

            Gimli slowed at his words and Legolas, without lifting his head to look, also came to a deliberate stop.

            "Each passing day…" Gimli asked quietly.

            The elf nodded silently. Several times each passing day, he should have said. But somehow he doubted the number of times mattered much. The simple fact that he thought of it at all was a cause for alarm. The wanderlust he felt would only be truly ended with the greatest destination and that lay across the Sea. The Greatest Destination. The Last Destination. He lifted his head and straight ahead, through a large set of double doors, he saw the sunlight of the setting sun and he remembered when he had last been to Rivendell. There had been a gathering in the Hall of Fire and though he had not partaken of the festivities he had felt somehow that the merriment would last so long as he remained within the walls of Rivendell. Outside lay the darkness, unwanted. But in here, surrounded by the other elves and his companions, he had felt at peace. Was that what it would feel like, in the Undying Lands? Reunited with old friends? He hoped so, with all his heart. 

            "I feel she is angry…" he murmured faintly, his gaze lost in visions of Frodo Baggins speaking with Bilbo, reminiscing of their home in the Shire. Of Sam, standing not far away from them and smiling brilliantly as they spoke. Fair Boromir, wandering the halls suspiciously but only for the reason that Rivendell had made him want to drop all his defenses and just _be_. And Aragorn, lost in Arwen's long-limbed embrace. Where had he been, so long ago? Wandering the halls like Boromir, as always enchanted with any green tree and any springing blossom. 

            "She had no reason to go and get her feathers ruffled. It wasn't as if ye promised her the help of all the elves of Rivendell," Gimli grunted darkly.

            Legolas frowned delicately. "No, I suppose not…" he said quietly. "But I think she wanted, at the very least, one moment in which she could drop her burden and live in the moment. One moment of peace, surrounded by people, by the races. Someone…other than ourselves."

            Gimli snorted. "Not you I'm sure…"

            Legolas nodded to himself, gaze caught in those long gone visions and bonded to them no matter how hard he wished to do away with them. "I feel, in that way, that I have failed her." And without another word he bowed his head once more and floated on, leaving the dwarf to catch up as they resumed their exploration of the last Homely House.

That was another snippet of the Loreena McKennitt song "Dante's Prayer". Such a cool song. And I know I'm not the only one who thought so because another girl wrote us an email and thought the song would go really well for her fic too and she asked us permission to use it, it was so sweet! She probably shouldn't have asked though because it's not like it was our song but it was very nice of her anyways! =)

Anyways, hope you guys liked it!

- Aes


	10. In Moonlit Shadows

In Moonlit Shadows

            Jei wanted to throw her arms up and run through the halls, laughing loudly and exploring every room of the Last Homely House. She wanted to stand outside every balcony and shout to the moon, and sleep outside under her brilliant beams upon a bed of feathers and rose petals. It was because Rivendell was deserted that she wished to do this and more. Like a child whose parent had left them alone for a night to do as they pleased. Only she was no child. And her parents would not be coming back.

            She entered the Hall of Fire, Pippin beside her looking about with an expression close to rapture. The Hall was large, unbelievably so, and quite empty. But what drew her attention was the great hearth in the room, between two pillars. A wonderful fire stood blazing there and crouching before it was Legolas, gazing into the flames as if mesmerized. The fire threw copper light upon his delicate features and she felt a sudden wave of remorse for having wanted to hurt him. But it hadn't been her, it had been the ornament and she allowed herself to believe that for a small moment. Then Legolas lifted his gaze and looked in her direction and she knew better than to believe it had been the ornament alone. She stared at him as he looked at her and she wondered what he thought at that very moment. Resting in an abandoned Rivendell, understanding that much more lay ahead when all he had wanted was to leave it all behind. Hadn't once been enough? Why did he need to go through it again?

            But then he merely turned his face back to the flames and bowed his head, feeling more like a stranger to her than ever before. She pushed away the sorrow and came further into the hall as Pippin ran off to join Merry close by.

            Gimli was looking none too happy with her and she turned away from him, not needing another remark about how she was not to be trusted. Crossing her arms over her chest and facing the door she had just come in through, she asked, "How long will we be here for?" in an absentminded tone.

            It almost seemed as if the question went unanswered. But then Legolas said, "For as long as you wish," in a faint tone, just as distracted as she seemed. 

            She nodded. "Then good night. I will see you all in the morning." And without another word she lowered her arms and left the Hall, closing the doors quietly behind herself.

            Gimli whirled to face Legolas, bristling. "Just like that, then?" he demanded. "Excuse the harsh tone, my friend, but I've just about had it with her!"

            Legolas did not reply to him, eyes downcast.

            "How long _are_ we going to be here for?" Merry asked quietly, sounding almost reluctant. "I mean, it's wonderful and all, Rivendell, but we should push on. Now that the Homely House has been abandoned there is nothing stopping Ringwraiths from entering."

            "You don't think.." Pippin looked at him fearfully.

            Legolas rose slowly, as if on aching limbs. "I meant what I said," he said softly, gazing at the fire as it raged furiously. Such power compared to how he felt at that very moment. He wanted to be that power, that anger. He wanted to feel something. "We leave when she wishes to leave. And if she does not wish to leave again then by her side will I stay."

            The group came to a sudden, disbelieving stop. 

            "What?" Gimli growled angrily.

            He wanted to see her suddenly. Staring at the fire he felt the strong desire to see her and walk by her side. He did not understand it and he did not question it. He had given up questioning anything long ago for everything had a purpose and the point was to find it. His reasoning and his desires had a purpose and he was sure that if he actually put his mind to it he would come across that purpose. There was a reason why he wanted to see her. There was a reason why he saw her image in that raging fire, why he almost found it simple to want to walk into that fire to touch that image. And eventually the reason would be made clear.

            But not tonight.

            Instead he turned away from the fire, from the warmth it offered, and he slowly floated over toward the doors.

            "Legolas," called Pippin and as the elf glanced over, "You are being careful…aren't you?"

            The elf gazed at him for a moment, unsure as to what he meant. But then he smiled faintly, hands clasping behind his back. "Indeed I am, Pippin. Indeed I am."

            Jei flung open a door, slamming it shut behind her. Blast it. Damn them all. Why couldn't they just leave? What was the problem with wanting to be alone? Alone, with no one to order her around, to mistrust her. To be wary of her. Why couldn't they just _go?_

            Angrily, she stalked over to a dresser, having entered a small bedroom, and she yanked open a drawer, spilling its contents on the floor. A second drawer followed and then the third and she grabbed hold of articles of clothing and flung them about, wanting to shriek and rip and tear. Bottles and vials of liquids and lotions littered the dresser top and she flung those about, not caring where they landed, nor if they broke. She staggered over to a wardrobe and pulled those doors open as well, dragging clothes from hangers and off shelves and tossing them about as well, flinging long skirts and dresses, wonderfully shiny jewelry. All of it for a moment of peace, even if it meant destroying the room. All of it.

            _All of it._

            One moment of peace. One. And Palin. She wanted Palin to be alive again, to speak to her and care for her as if she were a small child. He had seemed so young and yet so wise. And she had been safe under his care. Carefree and unafraid. 

            Now she was alone, hysterical, in an abandoned elf refuge, surrounded by mounds of clothes and tears streaking down her face. When had she begun to cry? When she had become so weak that tearing clothes had made her rage like an insolent child and weep like a frail babe? She staggered over to the dresser once more and in the moonlight she gazed at herself in the silent mirror upon its surface, not recognizing the image that gazed back. When had she started to look so old? Withered? She stared, lips parting, shoulders heaving for a simple full breath, and trembling, she lifted a hand to her face. Her skin felt like her own, fingers passing over such dark circles under her eyes,  and her hair was blacker than midnight. She did not wish to see. She did not wish to know. But she felt, deep inside, the _stirring,_ and she began to breathe faster, fearfully. Her hair was black, much too black. And her eyes seemed to darken the more she stared but it was the moonlight, teasing her. Making her see what was not there. It had to be. 

            And deep inside she suddenly wanted to laugh. A deep mirthless laugh, it bubbled inside, wishing to escape.

            Instead, with a pained cry, she lifted a vial of wonderfully clear liquid upon the dresser top and she flung it at the mirror, recoiling as it smashed into a thousand pieces. The vial broke as well and she was splattered and splintered with perfume and glass, small pricks of pain stinging up her arms. She fell away from her destruction, falling to the floor, and she came to herself, staring in disbelief. The room was littered with clothing and bottles, and glass as well now. She heaved, eyes wide, gazing about senselessly, not understanding when she had gone insane and trashed the room. But the tears were wet upon her face and, feeling those, she allowed more to rise, leaning against the single bed in the room for comfort and weeping into its comforter.

            She wore white and was pale as the moon. She _was_ the moon. Her limbs were white as snow, longer and slender. She seemed frail. A simple maiden waiting for their someone special to sweep them off their feet. It was not destined of her but at the very least she was allowed to dream. And the dreams were bittersweet. Of a darkness and anger, a strange period of time when armies clashed and a single ring held the power to free all of Middle Earth or enslave it. And then the dreams became a brilliant white, banishing the darkness and the world was green, the sky blue. 

            _Hail Isildur, Son of Elendil. The Elven King Gil-Galad, whose blood was spilt in the Battle of Dagorlad. Hail all Men and Elves. That the One Ring has passed though the darkness dwells still._

            How beautiful the war had been, and the blood that had stained the armors of the races of Men and Elves alike. How marvelous the purple sky that had been witness to the defeat of Sauron. And when Isildur had fallen into greed and been betrayed by the One Ring. How fitting. 

            How the tides of change and Fate herself worked to bring about destiny. 

            She stared at the moon, gazing blankly into the sky. The room had a dome shaped ceiling and elven figures had been cut into it, revealing the moon as she beckoned above. The first night after Sauron's fall had been their undoing. 

And she gazed still, torn between the black midnight and the pale dawn.

_*Could you let down your hair and be transparent for awhile_

_Just a little while_

_To see if you're human after all…_

            Legolas stared with a small frown, not understanding what he saw. Surely his eyes were deceiving him as he stood in the shadows, gazing out into the pools of moonlight created by the elven figures in the ceiling. 

            Her hair was long and thick, trailing down her back, and she was clothed in a white gown. Standing in the moonlight she seemed like an Elven Queen of old, admiring the orb of night hanging low in the dark sky. She was radiant, shimmering with an inner light, and her dress trailed far behind her, a crown of leaves about her temples. 

            She lifted her long arms, rising up straight and she threw her head back as if inhaling the sweetness of the night. Somehow the night was then complete and she bowed her head, twirling about to a strange music that he did not hear though he wished with all his heart he could. She spun about, as nimble as a pixie, swaying in the moonlight and her eyes were closed, a sweet smile upon her face. She was home, he felt. At peace with the lilting melody only she could hear, dancing for herself and no one else. He wanted to be with her in that moment, see her world and compare it to his world of dreams. And for the smallest moment he heard her song and his heart was filled with awe for the beauty of it. And she spoke softly, voice trembling sadly.

            _Hail he who would set me free and bind me, who would let me live and slay me. Hail the sky and the stone, the light and dark. And hail my silver dragon, for one comes who would deliver me._

            Legolas blinked, straining to understand and in that moment the world changed, shifted, and he was still standing in the shadow but Jei was in the moonlight, gazing up at the moon. Her shoulder length black hair fell straight about the sides of her face and the expression on her face was one of great sorrow. Her black robe hung from her slender form, the two blades strapped to her back still. He bowed his head, not understanding and there was much he did not grasp but he felt it would be the end of him if he did not comprehend soon. 

            Cautiously, he took a step and he was silent, creeping up behind her and then merely coming to stand at her side. She was aware of him, this he knew, and as he paused beside her she shook her head, tears in her eyes.

            "I lose myself, at times," she whispered, still gazing fixedly at the moon. Her skin was pale in the moonlight, smooth alabaster, and her eyes were a subtle blue. "I lose all hope and I indulge in the darkness. I am safe there."

            He gazed at her sorrowfully as she bowed her head away from the moon, her hair falling about her face and shielding her from him.

            "And I do not wish to be there but it comforts me for I know that where I go, I am unsafe. I fear the path, and to walk it requires more strength than I possess," she murmured, tears streaming down her face. "I wish for Palin and I know he will not return. And I wish for strength but I am told it is within." She shook her head. "It is too deep inside, Legolas. I find not the strength."

            Legolas gazed at her gently, and he lifted a hand, her fingers hesitating a hair's breadth from her. "That I would be your strength, if you would have me," he said to her quietly. "For where you go I will follow and where you fall, there will I mourn."

            Jei's shoulders shook at his words and silently she turned to him and she pressed her face to his chest, feeling cold inside and reaching for his warmth as he embraced her gently. For the moment it was enough and she allowed herself to be lost in his arms but even as she did so her chain blazed against her bare skin and she did not know which burned hotter, the chain or his embrace.

            And for the moment, she did not care.


	11. The Darkness of the Flames

The Darkness of the Flames

            There was a song stuck in her head, one she did not recall and could not force from her mind. And so instead, she hummed it faintly, gazing up at the ceiling as the rays of early dawn slowly filled the room. Beside her sat Legolas, wordless, and he also gazed at the sunlight. They had sat in silence for hours now for Legolas had slept for two hours and she had watched over him, although she would never tell him so. It was peaceful and she wondered, if she stayed, if it would always be so peaceful and serene. 

            "Why did they leave?" she asked faintly, finally only then breaking their long silence. Even the softest voice sounded harsh after such a hush. But she needed to know why she was alone now.

            Legolas did not answer for a moment, staring unblinkingly into the distance. 

            Jei looked at him questioningly, turning her head and embracing her knees suddenly tighter.

            The elf inhaled deeply, chest rising, and he said quietly, "They left because it was their time." He continued to stare at the ceiling and then, slowly, he turned his head and returned her gaze. "It is the same for all Elves. They leave when they tire of this world. And I am no different."

            Jei's eyes widened almost imperceptibly but her expression was suddenly the tiniest bit fearful. "Will you set off across the Sea to follow your kin?" she asked softly. She could not see him really setting off and vanishing from Middle Earth. He seemed the kind to travel, to explore all the hidden corners of the world. And yet he was much too beautiful to be part of Middle Earth. He did not belong in this painful world with his mournful eyes and tender mouth. She gazed at him then, allowing her eyes to caress his features and there was his fragility once more, evident upon his face.

            His lips tightened for a moment and slowly he said, "When I tire of this world, I shall." And he faced upward once more. 

            As if it was an apocalypse Jei settled against the pillar they surrounded, her eyes not leaving his face. She understood suddenly and her heart ached painfully from the revelation. 

            "Am I keeping you here?"

            Legolas' ear seemed to twitch as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He did not answer her for a long while and she found her pained heart sinking into her stomach with each passing moment that he was silent. The last thing she wanted was to be a burden, or an obstacle in anyone's path and most especially not his. He deserved more than she could ever give him. 

He spoke then, voice faint as he whispered, long blond hair shimmering in the morning sun.

            "I am weary."

            Jei gazed at him for a moment and then, silently, she turned her face away as her expression crumbled. He had said it with a sense of finality, as if he had wanted to say it for so long only there had never been anyone who would hear him. Tears rose in her eyes and she blinked them away, focusing to her side on something, only she could not make it out in her blurred vision. Perhaps he would stay with her there, for the rest of her life. She would grow old and weary as well and when she passed away he would finally set sail for the Undying Lands. They would keep each other company.

            No. He would keep _her _company. He was tired of Middle Earth already, tired of everything he had already seen and experienced. He had done everything he had meant to which meant he would soon follow all the other elves and go off. He would leave her, no doubt before she had aged enough to forget him. And she would feel his absence until she could no longer feel anything anymore and she would pass away thinking of a young looking elf who had made her smile and shown her courage beyond comparison. Perhaps only then would she pass, a faint smile on her wizened lips. Jei stared blankly, iciness streaking up her spine. It was such a cold and dreadful vision that she had.

            "I am sorry," he said quietly, as faint as a tender breeze.

            She snapped her head back to look at him, forgetting her tears drying upon her face. "Sorry for what?" she asked with wide eyes.

            His gaze did not leave the ceiling and the sun shone down on him almost lovingly. He smiled softly at the morning, bathing in the rays but it was a sorrowful smile. "For making you believe when there was the chance it was not to be," he answered quietly.

            Jei blinked at him for a moment and then, understanding, she bowed her head to stare blankly at her knees. "Oh," she said softly. And she shook her head. "No, I do not blame you for that. In fact, it should be me to apologize."

            "You?" he asked and he finally looked away from the brilliant morning, looking at her quizzically. "How so?"

            She went to answer but quickly hesitated. How would she apologize for wanting to hurt him physically for deceiving her? There really was no way to say it and she looked at him, lips parted. He gazed back with raised eyebrows, prodding her to answer silently.

            "I can not tell you why nor for what I should apologize," she said to him after a moment, "but know that I regret it with all my heart. You have been only too kind to me this entire journey and I would not wish to end our friendship on a bitter note, nor over something trivial."

            His eyes bore into hers as he studied her for a long and silent moment. She stared back firmly, wanting him to understand that she meant everything she had said. A small smile lifted the corners of his lips after awhile and he said simply, "I understand."

            She smiled back, suddenly feeling it easier to breathe. And together they looked back up at the bright morning dawning.

            The day turned out to be hellish. Gimli was angrier than usual, downright rude to her all day. She thought it probably because of how she had treated Legolas the day before and while she still felt bad she hardly thought it was any of Gimli's business what went on between her and Legolas. And she had paused in that thought, sneaking a glance at the elf as she had thought it. Not that there was anything going on between her and Legolas anyway. 

            They spent most of the day searching all of the rooms and halls of The Last Homely House for some rations that could be carried off with them. There were several non-perishables but everything else had fallen long into decay and rot. Gimli stumbled across several vials of a clear liquid and he had called Legolas over to inspect it, Jei keeping back warily. It turned out to be Miruvor, the cordial of Imladris. Jei did not ask for she was sure eventually Legolas would explain exactly what it was. All she knew was that she was given a small vial of it to carry as was every member of their group. 

The horses were saddled and cared for by the hobbits although Jei thought she noticed Stormrider casting her quick glances for mercy. And beside the fact that they needed new clothes they found themselves ready to be off whenever they felt the need. 

            Legolas had looked at her when Gimli had announced it and she understood why he worried. She felt the pull of Rivendell, almost the way she felt its ghostly inhabitants calling for her to stay. She wanted to stay, so badly. All the dangers of the world awaited outside Rivendell. Nothing evil ever entered and this could be her haven, her refuge, the way Elrond Halfelven had wanted it to be for the elves. She was not an elf herself but could she not benefit from an elven sanctuary hidden away from all prying eyes? No one would ever find her again buried away as they were and in time they would pass from memory and be nothing but myth told to children by a fire. They would speak of the woman who had formed a new Fellowship of the remaining members of the original Fellowship and how they had left Bree so long ago and gone, never to be seen again. 

            "When will we be leaving?" Gimli inquired only too innocently.

            Jei answered absentmindedly, still lost in her legends. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will set out once more. We should make sure we have enough to hold us over until we stumble across another town."

            "Another town?" asked Merry. "From here we head for Caradhras! It will be long before we encounter other peoples, perhaps until Lothlorien and even then-"

            "Lothlorien?" Jei asked, cutting him off, and she looked at Legolas.

            The elf nodded. "From here we will travel for quite a bit but it will be a shorter journey by horse. We will turn southwards and hold west of the mountains. There we will encounter Redhorn, Silvertine and Cloudyhead. Or Caradhras, Celebdil, and Fanuidhol."

            "Baraz, Zirak and Shathur," Gimli mumbled under his breath. 

            Jei threw them both a questioning look. "Those are…mountains?"

            "All names for the same mountains," Legolas answered. "Our goal is the Dimrill Dale. We will have to climb the pass of Redhorn gate and come down by the Dimrill Stair-"

            "Into the vale of Dwarves," Gimli added.

            "And then to the Mirrormere and finally the River Silverlode," Legolas said in a final tone. "From there Lorien lies not far."

            Jei nodded that she understood although inside she was already envisioning the Golden Wood. There was much she had heard of Lothlorien, the Golden Wood, but all was rumor or fairytale. To see with her own eyes would be a treat most valuable. "Then one more night," she said to the group. "Our things are already packed on the horses. For now let us enjoy Rivendell for in the morning we set off once more."

            And so it was agreed.

            It was in the middle of the night on the second day that they had been in Rivendell that Legolas woke with a start, coming out of his dreams and into stark reality. Something was amiss and he did not understand why he felt such a thing but he did and he was filled with dread. Straining to hear from his bed he heard nothing out of place. Gimli's snores could be heard clear across the hallway, followed not so loudly by Merry's. Pippin dozed quietly and from Jei's quarters he heard nothing at all.

            No. He heard a faint rustling but no doubt she just could not sleep. Since he had met her he doubted she had had a good night's sleep. He hesitated momentarily, blinking in the darkness. There was another sound, very faint, and it seemed to come from all around but he put it off as merely the trees settling. But it did not seem to be so and because of it he waited patiently.

            She could not breathe. The darkness behind her closed eyelids was suddenly suffocating. She reached out into it but it was thick, like a strange black molasses. Her fingers slipped through it, into it, and she could not find a surface to support herself with. And a moment later something latched onto her hands, her wrists, and she was being dragged into the darkness.

            Her eyes came open, squeezing enough for her to see, and she found herself grasping bunchfuls of cloth, tearing and ripping in cold fear. Above her was the black silhouette of a Ringwraith, his gloved hands wrapped around her neck and squeezing. She could not focus well enough, black dots dancing before her eyes and she wheezed, thrashing in bed. Flailing.

            _Gil-Galad, sweet Gil-Galad. Elendil._

            She tried to cry out in the darkness, opening her mouth, but no voice came to her and she was failing even as she struggled. Air was not reaching her lungs, her throat pinched, and her limbs were becoming heavy. It was such a strain to lift them, much less make them cooperate. Above her the Ringwraith's breath was icy cold, if he even had breath, and it seemed a haunting breeze blowing mournfully against her face. She could not see well enough to look into his hood to the face beneath but she was certain that what was there would not comfort her. His grip tightened even more then and her vision blackened slowly.

            _Isildur…your bane has been cast into Mordor's flames…but mine burns brightly in this darkness…_

            With one more powerful shake the Black Rider steadied, hovering above, hands tight. She tried for one breath, gasping silently, weakly, and her fingers twitched, loosening, and then tightening tremulously before loosening once more. In the darkness was a strange warmth, almost as thick as the molasses. Why did molasses come to mind and when had she been submersed in molasses? Her fingers fell away, dragging and catching on the Ringwraith's robe folds, and then slipping to the bed on either side of her stiff figure. Her eyes blinked slowly, seeing nothing but blackness, but this blackness was cold and she felt herself yielding, teetering on a strange cliff overlooking the darkness.

            _Khazad-dum…Khazad-dum…_

            She staggered and fell with a cry in her mind, her shout echoing in the abyss before being swallowed into nothingness.

            _Isildur!_

            But outwardly she fell limply with a pained sigh.

            _Legolas…_

            The doors flew open and he was ready, his bow lifted, arrows at his call. The moment the Black Rider swooped in, a robed shade, he let the two arrows fly, he himself moving a second later. The arrows punched into the Ringwraith's chest neatly, staggering him, and even as he went falling Legolas was diving over his form, landing outside the room.

            The first enemy he saw was a Black Rider trying to get into Gimli's room. All around shadows moved and Legolas found it hard to distinguish a shadow from a wraith. There was a strange red flicker from down the hall and he risked a quick glance to see what it was but from that look he did not understand what he saw. He anchored another arrow, raising the longbow towards the black rider, but a sudden breath behind him made him turn and shoot blindly, running on instinct.

            A third Ringwraith behind him took the arrow in the face, dropping away into nothing but black robes.

            Perhaps it was time he just shot blindly.

            A small sound forced him to whirl back around and as he did so he caught a fist in the jaw. His head snapped sideways but he did not stagger. He came back with another arrow at the ready, tasting copper blood in his mouth. 

            It was one Ringwraith he faced, as dark as the others he had fought but without a blade. The creature came at him again, both hands reaching. Legolas lowered the bow, dropping the arrow, and he fell, taking the wraith's weight upon himself and flinging him off. The black rider rolled, landing in a heap and sliding, and Legolas rose into a crouch, immediately pulling out another arrow and shooting it.

            The black rider moved in the last moment, swiping the arrow in mid-air and clutching it in his grasp but a second arrow punched into his shoulder, flinging him to the floor once more.

            A door crashed open, wood splintering, and Legolas spun in fear for Gimli. But as the black rider burst into the dwarf's room a war cry sounded and Gimli's two-handed axe came flying from out of the darkness, stabbing neatly into the creature. With a small smile at the sudden memory of tallying orc deaths, Legolas turned back to his enemy.

            To discover him gone.

            The elf quickly rose, looking about cautiously. There was no robe on the floor but the creature had disappeared, almost into thin air. He frowned faintly as he lifted his discarded arrow and he raised his eyes to look down the hallway once more. Down at the head of the corridor was the jumping red flicker of light again. He stared for a small moment, and only then did he understand what it was. His eyes widened imperceptibly, figure stiffening and sure enough, now that he focused he heard the crackle of fire.

            "Gimli!" he shouted, staring as more black figures rounded the corner from down the hallway. He moved toward the hobbits' room, ramming it open firmly.

            "Aye, the fires of Moria will claim another black rider yet!" Gimli roared, lifting his axe from a pile of black cloth.

            "Get to Jei!" Legolas ordered him, looking in his direction and he came to a dead stop as he saw light flicker from the other end of the hallway as well. Gimli turned to look as well as he straightened from the robes, and from the room before Legolas the hobbits came, sleepily.

            "What is it?"

            "What's wrong?"

            "Get to Jei," Legolas ordered Gimli once more, jaw clenching. "I will hold them off here." And he looked back down the hall as the black riders neared.

            "Here?" Gimli demanded, glaring at him. "We will perish here surrounded by fire and blackness! Let us go down the hallway! At least there we have but one enemy!"

            "This room has a balcony!" Legolas said to him and he nodded at Pippin as the hobbit emerged from the room wielding Jei's crossbow. "We can climb down and round up the horses! We shall be forced to leave tonight."

            And if they were lucky they would not have to leave pursued by the Black Riders. 

            Gimli went a moment later with one last backward glare, mumbling under his breath.

            Legolas pulled Pippin from the room as the hobbit trembled. "Courage, Pippin! The enemy draws near but if we are to fall here then let us fall fighting!" He glanced back down the hallway where the light was suddenly bright and there he saw the first sign of fire, just as Gimli reached Jei's room. The dwarf slid to a stop and as he went to open the doors they flew open by themselves and she came out, staggering. She fell against the wall, clinging weakly and Gimli motioned for her to hurry. She nodded to him but fell to her knees, a hand lifting to her throat.

            "We won't make it this time," Merry said quietly and with a tone of finality.

            Legolas looked at him quickly, frowning, and feeling the rising heat in the hallways from both directions. The hobbit was perspiring but he was calm and Legolas stared at him. He would not let him be calm. One became calm once they accepted the fact that they would perish and he was not about to let Merry accept it. Nor Pippin who aimed the heavy crossbow with trembling hands at the approaching Ringwraiths.

            "Go," he said shortly and he exchanged his longbow for the crossbow, sliding his quiver from his shoulder. 

            "Go?" Merry asked fearfully, allowing the elf to take the quarrel and strap it on. Pippin pulled on the quiver, looking up at Legolas in confusion, wide-eyed.

            "Go," Legolas nodded. "I will hold them off for as long as I can. Climb down the wall and find your pony. We will meet you outside Rivendell by the Ford." He anchored a bolt to the crossbow and set it, allowing himself to grow accustomed to the weighty weapon once more.

            "No!" Pippin suddenly cried and he took hold of Legolas' arm, causing the elf to rear up in surprise. "We shan't leave you! Not like this!"

            Legolas stared at the hobbit for a moment in stunned silence. And then a small smile lifted his lips. "My friend, this is not the end. Better one remain than three. I will be fine. Gimli and Jei will soon join you, fear not. But go now and await our arrival. We shall not tarry."

            Pippin remained still, shaking his head wordlessly, but Merry pulled him. "Come, Pippin! You are the only one who can handle the longbow should we have need of it."

            Legolas nodded to them and lifted the crossbow, aiming down its shaft as the black riders approached. There were three of them, shadows before the backdrop of fire as it raged at the head of the hallway now. He was not aware exactly when the hobbits left, already shooting a crossbow bolt. The only problem with the crossbow was that it only fired one arrow at a time. He would have to be fast.

            The bolt took down one Ringwraith, striking him in the shoulder. He wondered if it was the same Ringwraith as before but these all had swords, he realized, as the Ringwraith's weapon skid sideways. It vanished a moment later into nothing. Readying another bolt he aimed once more, trying to see passed the smoke rising in the hallway. Bu it was thickening and it stung his eyes a bit now, affecting his aim. He had eight bolts left, nine counting the one at the ready. He couldn't afford to waste them.

            "Legolas!" shouted Gimli and he whirled, understanding that the two Ringwraiths behind him were much too close to him but the sudden appearance of one behind Jei and Gimli was even closer to them. He shot the bolt, automatically reaching for one of his blades a moment later. Turning back he had but a moment to throw the blade at one Ringwraith before the second reared up before him, swinging his sword.

            Jei barely understood as a crossbow bolt flew passed her head, Gimli supporting her as they tried to reach Legolas. She ached, coughing through smoke and a bruised throat, her shoulder in pain. She bled from it and she cursed the gash she had received from the steel of a Ringwraith's blade.

            Behind her she heard a rustle of clothing and she turned to look over her shoulder. The scene behind her caused her to stop and stiffen with a gasp, eyes widening in disbelief.

            The crossbow bolt lay in a heap of black robes and reaching down the hallway towards them, a fire roared furiously

            _"Sweet Isildur-"_

            "Legolas!" Gimli shouted again and Jei found herself practically being dragged. They both coughed on acrid smoke and through the heavy mist Legolas was on the floor, his blade in his hand. But the blade was held close to his face, the Ringwraith's sword pressed to it, and the creature pushed down powerfully, pushing ever closer to the elf's throat. Legolas fought back, seemingly just as strong as the Black Rider.

            "Go, Gimli!" Jei cried, shoving the dwarf. "Your friend needs you at this moment and I hinder you. Go!"

            The dwarf looked at her suspiciously but did as she bid him, pulling forth his axe and moving toward Legolas. She followed but painfully slow and feeling as if she had suddenly forgotten something. She glanced back over her shoulder, frowning, but did not return in that direction.

            Legolas flinched as the Black Rider on top of him suddenly flew sideways, sliding across the hallway floor. Gimli appeared above and he accepted his friend's strong grip, rising to his feet wearily. "I thought it over for myself for a moment," he confided in Gimli and Jei joined them a moment later, weak.

            "They have not been beaten yet," she said and a cry broke from her as Legolas suddenly wound an arm around her waist, shoving Gimli at the same time toward the room.

            "We have not the time to wait for them to reach us once more," the elf said and he pushed Jei after Gimli, pulling forth the crossbow once more.

            The room was quiet and dark, save for the moonlight peeking in and tinting the room a midnight blue. A balcony surrounded a piece of the room, the other bit of the wall overlooking several of Rivendell's trees through wonderfully clear windows. The balcony was deserted and for that Legolas was thankful. Perhaps for once Pippin and Merry had followed instructions.

            "I'm forgetting something…" Jei whispered as he shoved her toward the balcony. She whirled to face him as he looked over his shoulder once more, searching for the remaining two Ringwraiths. "Legolas-"

            He turned to face her as she stumbled back against something and they both looked to Gimli who hesitated at the edge of the balcony.

            'Gimli-"

            "It is a long way down…" Gimli said in a faint voice Legolas was not accustomed to hearing from him. The elf stared at him and Jei looked over the edge critically. It was a little more than two stories down and Jei saw vines creeping about the walls. She glanced at Legolas quickly. 

            "Jei, go. I will follow. Gimli, I will be beneath you as we climb down. Do not fear-"

            "I will fear what I wish and when I wish it!" Gimli thundered, cutting the elf off. "Dwarves were meant to have their feet firmly planted on solid ground, not…flailing in the air!"

            "There's no other way!" Jei cried to him and she looked over her shoulder. A small sound came from her lips and she dove at Legolas, taking the crossbow and instantly firing. It struck the Ringwraith as he entered the room several feet back, flinging him out of the room once more. She looked at Legolas as he turned his eyes on her. "You go with Gimli! I will follow last!"

            The elf frowned, shaking his head. "I do not think it-"

            "I don't care what you think!" she shouted even though she realized deep inside that she always cared. She stared at him firmly. "Take Gimli. I will follow. Trust me!" And she hesitated, gazing at him. "_Do_ you trust me?"

            He stared back steadily. "I do," he whispered quietly, seemingly unable to look away from her.

            Her heart breathed a bit easier at his words. "Then go," she ordered and she swiped several of his crossbow bolts, hoisting the heavy weapon comfortably. "I shan't be far behind."

            Legolas hesitated for yet another moment, looking from the empty doorway to Gimli, who waited impatiently. The fires were flickering in the hallway, throwing light, and he saw now that the entire house was aflame. Only the balcony remained and any moment it, too, would catch. He looked back at her, uncertainly and for a moment he seemed to lean into her, lips parted to speak.

            She stared back questioningly.

            "Come on then!" Gimli shouted to him as he hesitated inches from her.

            Legolas blinked, pulling back and Jei wanted to know what that had been, that moment. She stared still, wishing she could snatch it back, that small would-be exchange. But Legolas was nodding and already motioning to Gimli, leaving Jei stiff. 

            He looked over the edge, studying the way down. He trusted the stones of the wall more than the vines creeping down its surface but if the vines could support two hobbits they could probably support a dwarf. "Come, Gimli! Take the vine! I will follow at your side!"

            Jei stood dumbly as the elf swung himself over easily, still caught in confusion. Gimli roared angrily but took hold of the vine nonetheless, carefully climbing over the edge of the balcony. Legolas was ever careful of him, wary of the dwarf's fear. Jei stood guard at the top still, crossbow at the ready.

            It was only once Legolas was halfway down that he heard Jei cry, "The swords!" And then he knew no more for she did not follow.

            Once on solid ground Legolas lifted his gaze to the balcony, fearful. Jei had not come down and the incessant shrieks of the Ringwraiths could be heard echoing through the night. The Last Homely House was ablaze, fire shooting form its walls and balconies, its turrets and porches. Beside him Gimli also hesitated, looking about warily.

            "Merry! Pippin!" he suddenly shouted.

            Legolas turned in confusion, feeling a strange sense of vertigo, and the hobbits came down the path quickly on their pony, Arod and Stormrider following. "Did I not say to meet at the Ford?" he asked them although there was no anger in his tone.

            "Where is Jei?" asked Pippin.

            Legolas stared at him silently, merely lifting a hand and pointing the way to the balcony. Pippin's eyes widened and his head snapped up as a crash sounded from above. The remainder whirled as a group just as a Ringwraith came bursting from one of the room windows, sailing downward with a high-pitched shriek. Legolas recoiled from the fall of glass, covering himself and the creature landed with a hard thump upon the solid ground. Protruding form his chest was Ivory and as he melted away the sword was left, standing straight from where it had stabbed into the dirt. Legolas looked up quickly as another crash sounded, followed by the cry of a Ringwraith.

            A second window burst and from it flew the last Ringwraith, falling face up. His robes billowed about his strangely large frame as he fell to earth, his arms drawn in and holding something in an embrace. He fell roughly also, landing painfully, his shriek echoing.

            Coiled in his arms was Jei, the crossbow cradled to her chest, along with her own robe bunched up against her breast. Her free hand held Ebony's hilt, the blade stabbed deep into the Ringwraith's form. The creature vanished in a wind and she sank to the ground, loosening her robe. Crossbow bolts spilled forth, along with Legolas' missing blade.

            Feeling the sudden need to curse at her in his elven language Legolas crouched beside her and took hold of a shoulder. His hand came away bloody as he frowned but then she raised her head, grimacing, and he glared at her. "You went back for it?" he demanded.

            She nodded, and she bled from a small cut in her bottom lip. Her marks were a bit bloodied and she lay there for a moment in stunned silence as he wiped the stains from her lips. "And my blades," she said after a second. "I can not leave them behind."

            "Perhaps I'm not the only fool in the Fellowship," Pippin exclaimed cheerily to that.

            "This is not a fellowship," Gimli growled darkly. And he merely stood in silence as Legolas helped Jei to Stormrider, cautiously watching her. He did not say anything else although he was sure he thought the same thing everyone else in the company thought.

            It was time to leave Rivendell.

Ok, yeah, it took me awhile to send this out and yes, Cassie has been glaring at me so evilly that I fear sleeping at night since she knows where I live…being my sis and all. =) So here you go. I beg your forgiveness, all of you (Gomen ne!) for not sending out sooner and I also apologize to all those following the Elven Love Snare because I have a bit of the next chapter but not nearly enough to post. So that one is next on my agenda. Just gotta…sleep right now. =)

Anyways, hope this one uploads better! Please review, we wanna know if you guys are still following!

-Aes


	12. The Golden Wood

The Golden Wood

            The group rode in the night, fleeing across the bridge once more and passing into a piece of land from which they looked back down into Rivendell. The Last Homely House burned an angry red in the darkness of night and still, echoing throughout the land, was the shrill shriek of Ringwraiths left behind.  

            "They won't leave us alone, will they?" asked Pippin softly and Jei did not reply, gazing down at the place that she would have given so much to call home. It burned now, silently, and a soft breeze brought the smell of a burnt salvation, whisking her hair about her face. She stared dully, feeling horribly empty inside. And they merely watched Rivendell burn, watched the flames envelop all of Elrond's former home and sweep throughout the entire elven refuge. 

            They wouldn't be coming back. Her shoulders fell limply as she realized that. Even if the elves of Rivendell did somehow return from the Undying Lands, they would have no home to return to.  The other elves still on Middle Earth would not come to this burned place. She stood watching Rivendell die, knowing that people would remember the elven refuge but no one would ever remember what it had actually looked like. No one would see the porches that had once brought friends together again, the porch that had given birth to the Fellowship of the Ring. The Hall of Fire would forever rest in pillar and ash, hidden away and forgotten, like the race of elves would soon be. Never again would anyone gaze up through the dome of elven figures and see the rising of the sun and the brilliance of the moon. 

            And no one would have been witness to one small moment that she had shared with Legolas. It would be buried away, in her thoughts as well as the stone and dust. 

            And suddenly she realized that Rivendell burned because of her. Her eyes widened for a moment as she stared at the smoke rising into the night sky and she understood that had she not come to Rivendell the Last Homely House would stand still and all of Rivendell would have still been partially preserved for other elves who came in search of a refuge. But no, now Rivendell was gone because she had wanted so desperately to see people, elves, and not worry about a Black Rider for a while. 

            It was her fault.

            "Let us be off," Legolas murmured then, and he sat upon a restless Arod, Gimli clutching him from behind. He turned to look toward the hobbits and finally to Jei who sat silently upon Stormrider.

            "How are we going about this?" asked Pippin from behind Merry.

            The elf frowned thoughtfully, eyes straying back to the dying Rivendell. "Nothing has changed. We go back toward the Ford and turn southwards. We will keep west of the mountains and it will be a long ride but it is necessary."

            Jei shook her head at his words but she did not say anything as she bowed her head and followed as Legolas led them toward the Ford.

            The journey was long, in the time it took to get close to the mountains. After two weeks' time the mountains seemed to be getting closer although the hobbits complained that every day they awoke to the same sight. 

            Jei caught them all shivering at one point or another and she questioned the weather for while there was a cold breeze coming from the mountains, they were all dressed warmly enough to fend it off. But she caught snippets of conversation now and then, bits that broke off as she drew near. How under the three tallest mountains looming above them lay Khazad-dum.

            _Khazad-dum…_

            That was where Gandalf the Grey had perished and given birth to Gandalf the White. But as she stared into the mountains she knew Khazad-dum another way. A yawning chasm of blackness, the same that she had toppled into when she had been attacked by the Black Rider. And somehow, she suddenly realized that she hadn't given thought to the whole attack. She lifted a hand to her neck, lagging behind absentmindedly, and she felt the tender flesh but she did not understand why she was still a part of the company when she had, for a small amount of time, been dead.

            _I was dead…_

            And Isildur above, laughing at her. Laughing.

            She suddenly couldn't breathe, hunching over Stormrider weakly. Her breath came in gasps and her lips burned, the small marks burning with memory. But she couldn't grasp what that memory was and she didn't want to, not if it caused such fear in her to rise. Upon her chest her chain burned suddenly.

            _"The Dimrill Dale…"_ came Legolas' voice and he rode ahead, motioning. Behind him sat Gimli looking very strangely excited, and her vision swayed, blurring. The hobbits were also moving a bit faster although her sense of time slowed, all of their motions dimly unhurried. _"Nanduhirion…"_

            Under her Stormrider felt alive almost, her hard flesh crawling under her seat, her mane like thick whips as the wind blew it about. Jei recoiled slightly, blinking to correct her vision, correct her sense of flowing time, but their voices ahead were also muffled sluggishly.

            _"…climb Redhorn Gate…Caradhras…"_

_            "…last time…snow, Legolas! Remember?"_

_            "…Saruman…no longer…"_

            The world lurched suddenly and even seated upon Stormrider she felt as if she was not rooted to the earth anymore. She blinked her suddenly whitening vision, felt all of her old wounds as if they had just been inflicted upon her. Looking down in dense confusion she saw the slice of her robe where she had been cut. 

            But above that slice was another rip and the material was wet. She lifted her hand to it, slowly, not understanding and not trusting her senses in this strange plane of vertigo, and her fingers reached into the hole to her clothes underneath. Her fingertips came away bloody and she stared dumbly, trembling. What was happening…?

            _"…Mirrormere…the River Silverlode…"_

            Gritting her teeth she went for the chain about her neck, taking hold of it and clutching it tightly in her palm, to calm the sudden flaming heat of it against her chest. And though it began to sear her palm like living flame, her senses suddenly came into clear clarity, feeling the sudden comfort of the icy wind from the mountains. Her eyes widened firmly and she inhaled deeply, straining to compose herself. The air cooled her, blew her hair about her face to sooth her burning face and neck. And the air she took in revived her, cleared her head for a moment to see the rest of her company several feet ahead, still going on as if nothing had happened. 

            "Do you remember Lothlorien? Why, it was beautiful, all the silver trees and the golden leaves. Will we be there for that again, Legolas? Or are we too late?" That was Pippin, chatting excitedly, Merry looking forward to it as well. 

            "No, we will be right on time for that, Pippin. It is their autumn season. If we are not on time then I fear we are early," answered Legolas.

            "T'is a shame the fair Galadriel has gone, " said Gimli and he sounded strangely melancholic. "The fairest beauty in all the land now gone. I would have liked to have seen her again.."

            Jei dropped the chain then, hesitant. But the dizziness did not return, squelched for the moment. Underneath her, Stormrider rode still, trotting along comfortably. She raised her eyes to her company but did not say anything to them, content to believe the episode over for the time being.

            They reached Caradhras several days later and the road went twisting, large stones on all sides. Stones and rocks that had fallen. The mere sight of it worried Jei as she scanned ahead warily. The last thing they needed was for a large rock to fall from the sky or roll down the path and squash them. And while it was cold along the pass there was no snow and they trudged along cautiously, ever watchful of the sky.

            "What was it Aragorn once said?" Merry brought up one day as the path wound under a sheer wall of cliffs on their left. On the right was a drop into a chasm, just as dark as Jei imagined Khazad-dum. _"'There are many evil and unfriendly things in the world that have little love for those that go on two legs-"'_

_            "'And yet are not in league with Sauron,'"_ Legolas finished for him and he frowned thoughtfully about himself.

            "As if you needed to worry, Master Elf," Gimli said in a grudging tone. "I do recall you flitting about on snow as if it were earth..."

            Legolas smiled faintly.

            Behind them still, Jei asked, "Why did your Fellowship decide to brave the gloom of Moria as opposed to Caradhras the Cruel?" She raised her eyes as she asked, bothered by it.

            "Oh, there was a large snowstorm about that journey. We could not go on, seeing as how we hobbits were buried underneath mounds of the snow. We backtracked and ended up going through Moria," Pippin answered.

            Jei nodded and quiet down once more, following behind.

            In several days time they came down by the Dimrill Stair. On the side was a torrent of water flowing down powerfully over shorter falls and mist hung about them and in the air at the feet of the mountains. It was a beautiful sight, enchanted, and Jei found herself wishing she had traveled more instead of always trudging along with Palin from town to town. They had always strangely kept close to the west, further passed the Shire, even as close as the Grey Havens. That was where she had been found by Palin, wandering lost but knowing she needed to go west, further west. Always west. Upon meeting Palin the urge to continue west had died away and she had followed him about wherever he had decided to go. Now, as she looked upon the Dimrill Stair, at the water cascading loudly with its own melodic music, she was awestruck by all the magic she had never known about, hidden here so far away. 

            They continued on for about a mile and coming out into a small clearing they saw the Mirrormere below, long and oval-shaped. From there, the company's spirits seemed to rise for Gimli cried, "Durin's Stone," and pointed off and Pippin was saying, "Now we are on the right track! I worried for a while for we had not come by this way previously."

            They came upon a small flow of water that ran into a stream whispering. And pointing further down, Legolas said simply, "The woods of Lothlorien," and Jei took a step passed him to see where he pointed. The stream became wider as it went off into the valley and below lay a sudden rise of gold and silver. She stared for a moment for it was indeed Lothlorien, exactly as the stories Palin had told her many nights long ago. The trees had a silver bark which she could see even from where she stood, and golden leaves hung from the branches, shimmering in the light of the sun. Her lips parted as a sigh of happiness floated from her and she looked back at Legolas, who smiled.

            A bit more and they came across another river that joined with the Silverlode and the group together took on wistful expressions, baffling Jei. "We rested here for a few hours," Pippin confided to her, for no one else said anything to her. His young face was solemn but yearning as well as he said softly, "We so wanted to see Lothlorien, especially Frodo and Sam, and at the time all I wanted was a nice, warm meal and blankets to sleep under. But I see now," he murmured. "I see there is more to comforts."

            Jei gazed at him gently.

            "There was magic here," Pippin finished in a whisper and he bowed his head and said no more.

            A few more hours and they had reached the eaves of the Golden Wood. A stream soon cut across the path they had taken to and joined the Silverlode and Legolas motioned for them to cross through the waters. They went deeper into the forest, away from the Silverlode, Legolas leading assuredly and Jei understood once more that they had all been here before. 

            "It is getting late," Legolas said quietly and he stopped his horse then, looking over his shoulder toward the group. 

            Jei looked at him and then at the rest of the group as they all stopped as well. "Then we will rest here?" she asked, motioning to the soft ground.

            Wordlessly, but with a small smile, Legolas pointed heavenward.

            Jei looked up and was startled to see hard wood platforms along the tops of the trees. There were quite a few of them, spread out throughout the trees. She swallowed a bit and slowly lowered her gaze to the group. "And if I fall and hit my head?" he asked. "For it would indeed be a long drop…"

            Gimli made a small approving sound.

            "Can't we continue on?" Pippin asked. "I would very much like to see some of the Galadrim again…"

            Legolas looked at him wordlessly and Jei understood the look. She lifted her head to the darkening sky once more, all strength leaving her. There were no more of the Tree People. They had gone as well. Were there no elves at all left on Middle Earth, then? After a moment Pippin also got the hint and he nodded that he understood.

            "Let us continue," Jei said, causing the group to look at her. "At least a bit further. I wish to reach the city of the Galadrim and then rest, knowing that, if nothing else, I am protected by magic." She turned her look on Gimli who grunted in answer and beside her Pippin lifted his head once more eagerly.

            Legolas glanced at Gimli who shrugged wordlessly. And he nodded. "Onward then."

            They went along the west side of the Silverlode, following it southward for quite a bit. And after some time they reached the bank of a river, rushing powerfully. Legolas studied it critically and Jei noticed three ropes cast across the river, fastened on both sides. She glanced at Legolas but he shook his head. They wouldn't be using those, not when they had horses. "It is by far a powerful stream but we must pass," he called to her and he leaned forward and whispered soothingly to Arod. Gimli was a paler shade behind him but he kept quiet. 

            The hobbits seemed ready for it and so she also murmured to Stormrider, calming the mare.

            And then, carefully, they began to cross, the horses and the pony pushing forward as the stream rushed by them and around them with strong hands, pulling at them. The water was cold and Jei regretted forcing Stormrider but the mare proved firm and together they followed, crossing over slowly. 

            Once across, Merry laughed loudly, looking as if he had just completed an ardent task. "That was amazing!" he cried and he was wet from the thighs up, Pippin just as carefree behind him. The pony looked downright miserable and Jei had half a mind to laugh but feel sorry at the same time. 

            Legolas was elsewhere as he took a step forward on Arod, gazing about. "The Naith of Lothlorien…" he murmured and his heart was jubilant. "The last time we came we were blindfolded but now it would seem we are free to wander with our eyes uncovered." He looked at Jei, and his smile made her heart soar. "Come, Jei. Become acquainted with the Golden Wood the way I could not when first I came."

            And with that they plunged into the thicket, their horses suddenly alive, as if refreshed by the cold water of the Celebrant. It seemed, strangely enough, as if they were coming home after such a long time and after several moments of cheerful galloping they slowed, for the first time around they had been blindfolded. And for Jei, it was her first time experiencing heaven on earth.

Dum, dum, duuuuuuuum…

Hello, everyone. T'is me! =) I know you guys must be hating me for not putting this out sooner (hell, even Aes was giving me menacing looks by the time I finally finished) but a lot of stuff happened, I'm sure Aes told you. Even so, the next chapter is hers so I get to sleep since I stayed up last night to do this! =) It's not much of a chapter but there's going to be something happening in the next one which will separate the group for a bit so it's going to be huge. And I know we'll be getting reviews from angry people saying, "Why'd you do that???"

So enjoy…while you can! Mwa-hah-hah!!!!

***Clears throat*** I can be so mean….

-Cassie


	13. A Parting of Ways

A Parting of Ways:

            "Cerin Amroth…" Legolas murmured quietly and Jei rolled over across the flet to glance at him questioningly. He held a small flower in his hand, a fragile blossom upon a slender stem, and it was the palest white in the moonlight. He gazed at it for a moment longer, a gentle smile upon his face, and then his blue eyes lifted and caught on hers.

            Jei questioned him once more with a look.

            "The heart of Lothlorien," he explained, sitting on his rear, knees drawing in to his chest. "The Mound of Amroth."

            Jei merely nodded silently, stretched out on her back, arms folded to cushion her head. 

            Legolas looked over the edge of the flet blankly, pursing his lips a bit. "I suppose it was not the best idea to let the hobbits and Gimli wander about?" he mused to himself.

            Jei smiled. "Perhaps not…" she shrugged. "For I await my turn."

            The elf glanced at her, returning the smile. 

            "Tell me about the Fellowship," she suddenly asked of him, causing his smile to falter slightly. She rolled over onto her side to face him and asked once more. "Tell me about the day you first came here. About the fair Galadriel. And the hobbits, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And Boromir. Tell me everything."

            The elf almost managed to look flustered. "Isn't that a bit much?" he asked with a small frown. "Rather, I have no problem with it, but why do you wish to know such things?"

            Jei hesitated, eyebrows lifting. "I want to know all there is," she replied. "There are so many times, just traveling with you and with the group, that I feel as if I do not belong. And I know I do not belong, not in the memories you hold of days passed. But I belong here, now. I do not want to keep feeling alone."

            The elf's expression saddened as she spoke and as she broke off he merely gazed at her for a moment. She wondered slightly if all she had managed to do was make him feel sorry for her. It was the last thing she ever wanted Legolas to feel for her. The last thing.

            But then, moving slowly, he held out the flower and brushed the blossom against the tip of her nose, causing her to peer at him in wide-eyed curiosity. A grin gently widened across his face and he said, "When we first arrived here, Gandalf had fallen. Seven of us left to accompany the Ringbearer and we did not have the vaguest idea how we would go about it."

            Jei nodded, a small smile curling her lips, and she settled to hear him speak of the days the Fellowship had arrived at Lothlorien.

            It was late into the night when she awoke. Her eyes came open suddenly and she found herself staring at Legolas, at his profile. He rested on his back beside her, and his eyes were open, gazing off into his world of dreams. She carefully raised herself a bit and glanced over her shoulder towards the flets. Gimli, Pippin and Merry had all fit on one and even from where she rested she could hear Gimli's snores. Pippin was also asleep as was Merry, although by Merry's posture it was obvious he was the watch. 

            Rolling onto her other side she reached out, almost mechanically, and let fall the rope ladder they had used to climb up. It fell with a faint sound, whispering through the tree branches and she cast one last glance at Legolas before cautiously taking hold of it and climbing off the wooden board The elf slept on and she quickly lowered herself passed the edge of the flet, wanting to be out of sight should Merry rouse. 

            The trees were a brilliant silver as she climbed down passed them, so much so that they blinded her when they caught the light of the moon.

            _Silver…silver…moon…the silver dragon and the Blessed Moon…_

            She knew the way, strangely enough. As if she had once taken the path herself. Legolas had mentioned the Mirror, Galadriel's Water Mirror, and she had shown almost no interest at all but it was one of the reasons she had wanted to come to Lothlorien. She wanted to see the Mirror. She wanted to know what lay ahead for her. For them all.

            Stormrider made a gentle sound when she passed her but she shushed her with a look, tiptoeing along.

            As if beckoned by it, she made her way through the trees, passed other flets, all empty, passed silver trees with leaves that were turning golden. Down a set of flat rocks for steps, across soft dirt. Moving on until, down below, she saw the small well, a silver pitcher standing before a small flow of crystal water. And in the small well shimmered the Water of Galadriel, her Water Mirror. She looked over her shoulder once more, not wishing for company. She wanted no one near her when she saw what was meant to be seen.

            Coming to the tiny well, she looked into it, hesitant. Was she supposed to say something? There was precious little water there and a golden leaf floated upon its calm surface. She plucked it out and, for some reason, tucked it away. And quietly, she went for the silver pitcher, filling it with the water of the small falls. She returned to the well and poured it in, setting it aside without moving her gaze from the surface.

            For a long while, so long that she became almost frantic, nothing happened. No one spoke and nothing sang, and all was quiet. But then, as she focused on her reflection in the water, she saw an opening, a parting of water leading into a vision. It opened like a blossoming flower, and she saw…she saw…

            _Isildur._

            But she did not know him, his face. She had never known him and yet, strangely enough, the face was familiar and the name came to mind. She leaned closer, lips parting, wanting to see. And another face opened from Isildur's, a beautiful woman's face, but dark and cold. Pale-skinned with such a blackness to her.

            _You…_

            And an elven woman with clear eyes and beautifully long, thick hair. A crown of petals in her hair, a long white gown clothing her frame.

            Something gently struck the surface of the water, forcing ripples, and she looked up quickly, anger overcoming her. But it was the rain, falling from the gray clouds surrounding the moon. Cold drops of water. She looked into the mirror once more, trying to see again, but more rain fell. It was difficult to see…

            And the one vision. One clear vision. Of the woman in black, mouth open as she shrieked furiously. Her arms crossed over her chest, held by thick bands, her legs vanishing into a thick blackness that she didn't understand. And on her chest, between her pale breasts, lay a shimmering charm suspended on a silver chain.

            She heard the woman's voice as she shouted angrily, but only in her mind, and she mouthed them for her dumbly, feeling the woman's rage in her own bones.

            _"Curse thy flesh, that the darkness devour you whole, Isildur, Son of Elendil! Remember my face for you will see it in your nightmares. And remember this day eternally for I will rise from this black grave and come for you, as was meant to be."_

            And she sank into the darkness, quiet at last, but with a look that would slay all the armies on Middle Earth. 

            More drops fell and swept the vision away and she looked up frantically, wanting more, wishing the rain to stop. She lifted her hands over it, covering the small well, and as another vision came to life she realized she needed the light of the moon to see by…

            Legolas, lying bleeding in the grass, his beautiful face pale. No one else in sight except her, shivering in the darkness and weeping upon his chest. She stared fearfully, not wanting to see and not wishing to be a part of it. But of course it meant that his death was brought upon because of her, because she had agreed to have him along. Because she had wanted him along. She shivered then and the rain that fell from the sky was too much to keep from the mirror's surface. Legolas' image was swept away and with it went her heart, gone to be with him.

            She understood, then. Finally she understood that the journey was for naught so long as he was a part of the company. So long as they all went with her, nothing good would come of it. The quest had never been about the elf, about having him close by. She had made it that. It had all been about Mordor, the flames of Mount Doom. Of freeing herself, once and for all, from her past and her fear.

            Of carrying out Palin's wish.

            The rain now fell roughly, coursing down her cheeks like the tears she could not shed. She found herself soaked but with a purpose. She lifted her eyes toward the dark skies, the rain water trailing down her cheeks, her parted lips and onto her tongue, and she was blinded by the moonlight gleaming upon the raindrops resting on the golden leaves. The fall of a single drop as it bounced off another. The clouds shifting ever so slowly.

            _I go alone…_

            Pulling slowly away from the surface of the water, she let her arms fall to her sides, numb to the unfeeling world. She would get to Stormrider. Her own things were packed upon the mare and she carried her blades and the Cordial of Imladris. She would make it to Mount Doom, on her own, and she would finish it. Once and for all.

            Turning her back on the water, she left, ready for her journey.

            Halfway to the level where her companions rested, she saw them. She caught a glimpse of one, striding through the darkness, and she came to an abrupt halt, the hair on the back of her neck rising. She stared into that blackness, narrowing her eyes, and at that moment the creature saw her as well and then, all hell broke loose.

            With a gasp she cried, "Orcs!"

            Legolas stared up at the moon as the rain fell gently, seeing her pale face and wishing, deep inside, that he could have seen what Jei had been shown. He had heard her rise, had watched her head off toward the water mirror, the Mirror of Galadriel, but it had not been his place to go with her. To each their own and this was something she had to do alone.

            She had been gone no longer than half an hour when, crashing through the silver trees of Lorien, he heard her cry, "Orcs!"

            He sat up instantly, looking across to the other platform where Pippin snapped awake, the color leaving his face. He looked toward Merry frantically and then to Gimli, reaching over and shaking the dwarf roughly. As the dwarf grumbled in his sleep, the hobbit looked across toward Legolas.

            Legolas nodded and then leaned forward, looking over the side of the flet.

            Down below, Jei came bursting from the trees, still several yards off. Legolas motioned to Pippin silently and, spread throughout the immediate area were several dark, stealthy moving orcs. He pointed to the base of Pippin's tree where their pony was waking.

            Pippin looked down and then back up at the elf, shaking his head. He was afraid. He would be seen by the orcs, climbing down the tree, and they would be upon him in moments.

            Legolas replied with a shake of his own head and motioned to Merry.

            The other hobbit was now awake and looking about with a frown.

            Down below Jei cursed in a low tone, for the orcs were now converging on her one location. She didn't dare look up for fear of giving away the position of the rest of the group and she only hoped the orcs were not quick enough to notice Arod and the pony standing in the shadows. 

            Legolas motioned once more, nodding first to himself and then to Jei, and finally to the hobbits, Gimli and the horses. And without another look he slung his quiver over his shoulder, lifting his bow and gracefully stepping out onto the protruding tree branch that held the flet in place. Gimli made a small move toward him but the elf merely sent him a cold glare. A moment later he was at the edge of the branch and he jumped off, landing nimbly on the reaching branch of another tree.

            Jei sprang passed the tree he stood on, her small figure weaving in and out of the shadows and he managed to keep her in his sight as she came upon Stormrider. The mare gave a sharp whinny as her wet rider flung herself up. A moment later Jei pulled forth Ivory, the blade's pale hilt gleaming in the moonlight, wet with raindrops, and with a shout of encouragement she spurred Stormrider on. Legolas frowned down at her as the mare raced off back the way Jei had originally come but then, as several dark shapes followed after her, he understood. 

            Looking back over his shoulder he motioned for the hobbits and Gimli to quickly climb down to the horses. It was time to escape, especially if the Ringwraiths were close by. They couldn't afford to be caught.

            Gimli cursed but climbed down, Merry hurrying him along in whispers, Pippin hopping up and down worriedly. "Legolas!" he cried over to the elf, squinting through the pouring rain and trying to make himself heard. "What are we going to do?"

            Legolas stared at him for a moment. It was a good question. Jei could only divert their attention for so long. Eventually they would catch up to her horse, no matter how fast Stormrider prided herself on being. And his priority was Jei herself. 

            "Get to your horses, lead them toward the Silverlode!" the elf ordered, watching them as they climbed down. "Wait there for us and stay hidden, we won't be long."

            Gimli muttered in a dark tone as he reached the ground and he looked up at Arod as the horse merely looked back down at him. "A horse never did me any good, I say…"

            Legolas smiled, flicking his wet hair away from his face and he turned away, hopping forward once more toward another branch and heading after Jei.

            Clenching her teeth, Jei swung again, splashing rainwater, Ivory cutting deeply into an orc's shoulder as the creature slashed at her. They had gotten Stormrider, around her belly, and the mare was slowing, wheezing painfully. She couldn't afford to let her; the orcs were practically nipping at her heels. "Faster, Stormrider," she whispered to the horse, bending close to the mare and comforting her. "Please-"

            She had no idea where she was going. In this black wetness, she could have wound around the same spot in the forest and not even realized it. And every time she looked over her shoulder there seemed to be more creatures on her tail. She couldn't shake them and Storm was on the verge of collapse. The mare's blood spilled and ran, staining grass as she flew by on thundering hooves, splashing up mad and water as her they pounded the dirt.

            An orc dove forth, claws latching onto the horse and Storm rode with the creature, letting out a whinny of what seemed to be anger. With a furious growl Jei swung her blade, easily slicing off one filthy hand. The orc shrieked, the cry echoing throughout the forest, but he held on with one hand still, digging further into the horse's side.

            There was the sudden sound of an arrow, close to her ear and she automatically ducked her head fearfully, her wet hair splashing her in the face. But the orc at her side fell away with a soft thud and she glanced back over her shoulder to see it lying limply in the mud, an arrow through its head. She lifted her gaze, squinting to see up into the trees but it was all a blur of shadow, pouring rain and night. She whirled around and looked ahead again, spurring Storm on, Ivory at her side and at the ready.

            A weight dropped on Stormrider and she suddenly felt a presence directly behind her. With a startled cry she looked back once more, lifting her sword, but Legolas met her gaze, his one free hand staying her sword, his knees pressed to the outside of her thighs. "Will she hold the both of us?" he shouted his question to her to be heard over the rainfall, and he motioned to Stormrider.

            "I don't know," she shouted back, worry in her pale eyes, and she lowered her sword. "She's losing so much blood, Legolas, I don't think she'll make it much more. Not unless we stop for me to mend her and they're not showing signs of slowing-"

            The elf turned to look over his shoulder, and silently he lifted his bow and shot one smooth arrow, taking down an orc that had come lunging at them. "We need to turn, back the other way. I sent Gimli off with the hobbits, toward the Silverlode, where it leads to the Anduin!"

            Jei shook her head, looking forward once more and barely dodging a tree branch. "I can't go back through that group of orcs, they'll take Storm down immediately, and you may be quick on your feet but I'm not nearly as fast as you-"

            "We will wind around," he cut her off and he turned forward once more, one arm embracing her around her waist. "Through that part in the trees, take it," he motioned ahead. "We'll lead them in a wide circle-"

            Wordlessly, Jei directed Stormrider, bending low to the mare and feeling Legolas do the same against her back. Putting on a bit of speed Stormrider began to wind about, breaking through the trees and spraying up wet soil and dirt with her powerful hooves, her breath coming raspily. 

            _She isn't going to make it…_

            Legolas released her for the moment, whirling back around and aiming for the first shadow to duck after them and, a moment later, a nimble orc appeared and he quickly fired off the arrow, not wasting time to load another. If he could take them down as they came he could widen the distance between them, and reach the hobbits and Gimli before they could catch up. It would be quite a chase and it could very well lead on into the night.

            It did not look good.

            "How far is the Silverlode?" Jei asked him as quietly as she could while still being heard over the rain.

            Legolas squeezed off another shot, frowning. "From here, not long. Less than a quarter of an hour by horse, I think. But once we get to the Silverlode, we're going to have to follow the shore. We'll have to stay ahead of the orcs-"

            "Are we going to make this, Legolas?" she asked him, and she was afraid. The fear was evident in her tone.

            Legolas hesitated, his aim thrown a bit, but then he had it once more and he took down yet another orc easily. "We have to," he replied softly.

            "Are we supposed to wait for him?" Pippin asked, sitting astride his pony. In front of him Merry was still and pale, looking all about warily. His curls were plastered his young-looking face, rainwater rolling down his cheeks.

            Before them, the river Silverlode was calm at the moment, raindrops barely disturbing her surface, but they could see further off where it became a bit angrier, flowing rapidly. Not too much further down it would join with the Great River and Pippin remembered being there, that spot, so many years before, when they had bid goodbye to the Lady Galadriel. Only this time there was no goodbye and there were no gifts to help them on their way. He looked back over his shoulder, fearfully.

            "Foolish elf," Gimli growled under his wet beard and he dropped off Arod's back, looking as if he couldn't sit still. "I knew this would be a problem, from the beginning-"

            "All the orcs followed them," Pippin said in a trembling voice. "How did they get here? Were they here from the start, hiding themselves?"

            "No, we would have seen them," Merry shook his head. "They must have followed, or tracked us." He hesitated, calming his pony. "There is no safe place, is there?"

            "We knew that before we started out," Gimli whispered gruffly and he paused before suddenly seeming to make up his mind and storming off back the way they had come.

            "Gimli! Where are you going?" Pippin asked him in disbelief.

            "Well, I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing! By the fires of Moria, I will find them myself before I wait another moment!" The dwarf roared as he went off marching and kicking up mud. He followed the wet path left by the horses and Pippin saw, not too far off, a cliff edge overlooking the Silverlode and more land on the other side, no doubt.

            "Gimli!"

            "They've fallen back," Legolas murmured to himself and he sounded as if he was bemused by that. He lowered his bow, returning his arrow to the quiver, and one arm wound around her waist once more.

            "Isn't that a good thing?" Jei called back to him, looking over her shoulder at him with wide eyes.

            He didn't seem to hear her for a moment. His elven eyes searched the darkness of the forest, scanning every silhouette, every jumping shape, and he saw nothing. "It's never a good thing when they vanish like that…" he said slowly.

            "I see the shoreline!" Jei cried and she pulled Stormrider closer to the trees bordering the shore, avoiding the mud as the mare threw it up. "But I don't see the hobbits or Gimli!" She squinted as she raced passed a sudden cliff edge and she knew that the shore disappeared around that edge. But the sharp rise itself was preventing her from seeing what lay beyond it. "Legolas-"

            "Something is wrong," Legolas whispered. And a moment later he flung his bow over his shoulder and suddenly yanked on her from behind.

            With a cry Jei lost her grip on Stormrider and she felt his arms harden around her for a small second. It was then she realized that they were falling, that Legolas had pulled her right off the horse and she went sprawling backward in his grip. He hit the ground sliding, with her enfolded in his arms and she hesitated for a moment, the ground slippery and wet under her as he rolled a bit.

            A sharp and heavy sound cut through the air and rainfall, and Stormrider suddenly let out a terrible shriek.

            Jei yanked herself from Legolas' grip and scrambled up onto her rear, fear gripping her. Ahead, several yards away she saw Stormrider falter and crash to the wet ground, sliding, a large thick arrow lodged into the side of her belly. "Storm!" she screamed, and she went to rise to her feet but Legolas took hold of her wrist, yanking her back down to the wet dirt as a second heavy arrow stabbed into the thick of a tree trunk not too far from where she had just been.

            "What is it? _What is it?"_ Jei shouted as the elf rolled once more across the dirt, keeping close to the ground and dragging her with him. She cast a look at the mare once more and the horse was still, lying on her side, motionless in the mud. 

            _"Uruk-hai,"_ Legolas said in a breath of a whisper and she didn't hear him, still fighting to rise to her feet.

            "Storm, I need to go to Storm, she's _dying-"_

            The elf ignored her as he pulled her toward a tree, nearly hidden in the shadows and the pouring rain. The waters of the Silverlode were rushing, crashing against solid rock and he couldn't see Gimli or the hobbits from where he was. 

            "Legolas, I need to go to Storm! _Please-"_

            They weren't going to make it. The elf pulled Jei to the ground, forcing her down wordlessly, his thoughts a furious mess. They were down to a horse and a pony and Arod couldn't carry a third person. But if he put Jei on the horse with Gimli, and he followed in the trees, maybe they could get a bit further. They just had to outrun the orcs, and the Uruk-hai hiding himself in the forest. But how far would they get? Their sheer number could easily rip them apart if they caught up. He flattened himself to the tree, looking about for a thicker tree, feeling as if he were much too visible. The moon was reflected in the Silverlode's surface and the light illuminated the entire shore. His eyes caught sight of a sharp cliff edge, one that led to higher ground. From there it would be easier to spot their enemy along with Gimli and the hobbits. Once they were together as a group he could worry about them all as one. But for the moment-

            Lying on the ground Jei wept silently, her body folded in on itself.

            Legolas stared at her and for a moment he was lost, unsure as to the reason she cried. But looking over his shoulder he saw the body of her mare and he was brought back to himself, back to their position.

            "Jei-"

            She shook her head, to herself it seemed, and she did not face him.

            He leaned forward and placed a hand to her shoulder, his wet skin cold through her soaked clothing. "Jei, we need to move along or we'll be trapped behind this tree. I need you to move-"

            "We're not going to survive this," she whispered and she allowed him to pull her closer to his side.

            He didn't reply to that, although he was ready to agree. "If we can make it to that cliff side and scale it, we should be able to see from there where Gimli and the hobbits are waiting for us." He forced her to look at him, his face set. "Stormrider is gone. We can't stay here anymore, Jei."

            She stared at him, the tears on her face confused with raindrops and he wondered for a moment if she was even hearing him. He held her gaze, his face grim and she finally shook her head, her voice soft. "Arod can't hold a third person, Legolas. Nor will the pony. What will I do?"

            "You will ride on Arod with Gimli," he answered and he cut her off as she began to argue. "It does not matter if you and Gimli are friendly. Hate each other, if it moves you. But your life before your anger."

            "And you?" she asked.

            He lifted a finger and pointed upward to the branches of the tree they rested under. "I will follow," he replied.

            She lifted her gaze up and her eyes widened in disbelief. "In the trees? Legolas, you can't possibly-"

            "There ye are!" Gimli's voice thundered across the shore, over the sound of the pouring rain and they both whirled to see him climbing down the small cliff face, sliding across wet dirt and pebbles. "Hate to interrupt yer moment but perhaps ye can get a move on? We've been waitin'-"

            Legolas rose a bit and, taking hold of Jei's hand, he pulled her behind him, keeping low to the wet ground and heading for the dwarf where he waited angrily.

            The heavy sound came again, cutting through the rain and the dwarf let out a curse as the bolt flew right passed his beard and out toward the Silverlode. "What by the-"

            "Gimli, go!" Jei cried and she pushed Legolas along as well, hunching forward as they  made for the dwarf. "We have to climb back up that cliff-"

            "Climb?" the dwarf echoed gruffly. "I fell down it and you want me to climb back up? Why if you two had just-"

            Legolas reached the cliff edge first and he looked back over his shoulder, eyes scanning the forest quickly. Jaw clenching, he pulled forth his longbow, drawing forth an arrow as well. His blue eyes scanned the forest through the rain once more and then he let loose the arrow. It flew through the air, vanishing into the darkness. 

Jei hesitated, Gimli at her side, and she exhaled as a low-pitched shriek of anger cut through the air. "You hit?" she asked and he nodded, motioning upward. She returned the nod. "You first, we need you up there to see better. Stay close to the ground-"

            The elf seemed hesitant but Jei was pulling the large crossbow from her back, setting it up. "I don't know if I can hold it off, I can't see into the dark very well-" she said quietly, urgently.

            Gimli looked from her to the elf, and then back up the cliff.

            Without another word Legolas turned to the stone cliff, his bow slung over his shoulder, and instantly he was pulling himself up. It wasn't that far a climb but it was steep and Jei knew Gimli was going to have trouble with it. But if she reached down far enough and he climbed up a bit she could reach him and pull him up.

            "I'm not climbing that," the dwarf grumbled a moment later as she turned to the darkness of the shadows.

            "Gimli, I need your eyes," she whispered and he understood, looking into the black forest, scanning the shadows.

            Silence descended on them under the falling rain as she waited with bated breath, wishing she could see as well in darkness as elves and dwarves. Above her she heard Legolas, still climbing, and she wished he would move faster. She needed him to cover them, her eyesight wouldn't do as good a job.

            "To the side, that small ridge!" Gimli suddenly pointed, and wordlessly she spun and automatically fired a bolt.

            A furious shriek came from that direction and she looked at Gimli out of the corner of her eye, already aiming another crossbow bolt. "Did I hit?" she asked.

            "Aye…" the dwarf seemed reluctantly impressed. "A little higher and you would have gotten him right in the heart…"

            "They don't have hearts," Jei said through clenched teeth and she went to fire once more but from above came the sound of a whistling arrow and she looked up to see that Legolas had reached the top. Quickly she folded up the crossbow, strapping it once more to her back and she looked at Gimli. "I'm going next. I can pull you up but you need to at least climb up a bit."

            "Climb? Didn' ya hear me when I said I wasn't going ta climb back up that-"

            "You need to," Jei cut him off and she threw herself to the side of the small cliff, grasping rock and hoisting herself up.

            Her chest burned.

            Eyes widening she looked over her shoulder, searching the shadows but she still couldn't see. But she could feel. Close by there was a Ringwraith lying in wait. She ignored the sudden heat of her chain, the small ornament, and she gritted her teeth, pulling herself up another bit.

            Above her Legolas fired off another arrow, calm as he searched the forest for their enemy.

            "How many are there?" she called up to him, her voice coming out in a gasp as a fresh wave of searing heat rolled off her chain. She grimaced and stopped momentarily, breathing to clear her vision, her head. She couldn't let it affect her, especially not here and now. It was much too dangerous.

            "I see one. He's wounded," the elf responded and he lifted the bow once more, lips tightening into a firm line, rainwater rolling down his smooth cheeks.

            Jei lifted herself onto the top edge and she glanced back down to Gimli who had climbed up only a notch. She rolled over onto her stomach, lying down on mud, and she stretched out a hand down to him. "You have to climb a little more! Then give me your hand and I'll pull you up the rest of the way!"

            He dwarf looked up at her, eyes burning angrily. "You're going to pull _me_ up?" he demanded of her.

            Legolas hesitated beside her.

            She returned the dwarf's glare, her hand still held out. "Now is not the moment to argue about this, Gimli. If there was ever a time for you to trust me, now is that time. Now climb up another bit and give me your hand!" she ordered.

            Legolas smiled faintly as he aimed once more, searching the forest. One of his arrows had hit the creature. He backed up, glancing over his shoulder. The side of the cliff wound around and several feet behind him was more of the edge. Except this edge overlooked the rushing Silverlode far below. Cautiously he backed up even more before facing forward once more, readying his arrow. If he could manage to hit once more-

            Gimli took hold of a solid rock piece, lifting himself up a bit and, looking up suspiciously at Jei, he lifted a hand away from the rock face and reached for her hand.

            Jei took his outstretched hand into hers and she inhaled for a moment, seeming to ready herself. But Gimli saw it, in the moment right before she pulled. In that small instant, her narrowed pale eyes blackened, as if her pupils had flooded open to consume the iris. And then she suddenly hauled him up, dragging him with one hand as if he weighed no more than a feather. Beside her Legolas noticed and he stopped to stare, a frown crossing his face. 

            Gimli came up, silent in his wonderment as Jei helped him onto the level fully.

            And the bolt suddenly cut through the air, striking Legolas in the right side of his chest.

            Jei whirled, wet hair slapping her in the face, dark eyes paling once more, and for a moment the elf merely stood, the arrow jutting out of his chest. His blood ran instantly and all they could do was stare as he faltered a step, his longbow dropping from his grasp.

            "Legolas-" Jei whispered and she rose slightly as the elf backed away one more step, shoulders slowly hunching. 

            He was going to fall. He was going to plummet off the side of the cliff, into the river and it was rushing angrily. He would be swept away, dragged under, and with his wound he wasn't going to survive it.

            "Legolas!"

            With the cry Jei stood and ran for him. If he was going, she was going with him. She had to, to save him. She needed to. She ducked her head and dove, ramming into him under the protruding bolt, and her arms wrapped around his waist. 

            Then they both went sailing off the side of the cliff, cold air rising from the raging river and she knew, before she hit, that the water was freezing. Closing her eyes she braced for the impact and a moment later it came as they slammed into the Silverlode, the icy water immediately reaching up and claiming them. Her limbs instantly stiffened, her breath pulled from her and she could see the moonlight seeping into the river from above, ghostly. Eerie. Light above and dark below. And the dark was more powerful, her eyes closing, her arms embracing Legolas to her as they were swept along, down the river. 

Ok, so this is Aes. I've pretty much taken full control of this story and do you know how long it took me to write this chapter?? No, you don't want to know. Anyways, hope you guys remember the story and still want to keep reading it, this is a really important chapter!

Hope you enjoy!

-Aeslinn


	14. Visions and Dreams

Visions and Dreams:

            _The Moon…the Blessed Moon…_

            The night was cold, colder than it had been for quite some time. It froze her heart more than it did her flesh. It seemed an eternity had passed in the space of an hour, complete with its tragedies and gloom. She shivered, caught between the worlds, and she feared the dream world would spirit her away. To the lands of the dead. 

            _But the moon…_

            Her eyes blinked open, fluttering. Her entire form was shaking. Her clothes were wet. And heavy. She felt as if their weight trapped her to the hard ground, holding her down. Against her will she trembled, her body stiff and she saw her breath coming in gasps of white mist, floating up into the darkness. The clouds had vanished and the moon hung in the sky in all her pale glory. Her eyes closed once more but she wanted to see. She wanted to gaze at the moon once more and whisper achingly. 

            She was going to die. In this icy night, shivering, and frozen to her core, she was going to die. And with her, Legolas.

            Legolas.

            Her entire midsection tightened and she grimaced, whimpering painfully. She wasn't going to be able to do it, not alone, not in the pain she was in. Beside her, her hand clenched and she held onto that, forcing it to move again, to pulse with some sort of life. But she felt nothing, her senses numbed, her limbs heavy. 

            It could be over. It could be over soon, if she could just lie there, just give up. It wouldn't hurt. The only thing that was hurting her at the moment was fighting this lull, struggling against it. With the awakening of her senses, her body, there would be pain as she came to revive. She did not wish for that anymore. It was too much, the task appointed to her. Palin should have known this. Palin should have known that she would not have been able to do it alone. But Palin had always had such faith in her, more faith than she had ever had in herself. And for what? He had known what had needed to be done. He should have known it was more than she could do by herself.

            Which was why Legolas was there.

            She came to a dead stop, a chill icier than the cold air surrounding her racing up her spine. Had Palin known? Had that child known, from the beginning, what was to happen? It had been his choice to be in the Prancing Pony that day, to stop for a little while even though they had only traveled an hour that day. Had he known she would be in need of companions?

            Her eyes slowly came open once more and the moon was brilliant. 

            She relaxed, the stiffness leaving her body, her thoughts floating, drifting silently. How beautiful, to be embraced by the moon's cool light, to feel as if one glowed. Legolas would understand. Would he be angry? She had never really seen him angry, did he ever feel anger? Elves were so soft and he was so kind. It had been too hard. He would under stand.

            But would he forgive her?

            Her hand twitched and she did not know if it was a good thing. It pained her to move, hadn't she resigned herself to give up? For a moment she argued with herself to move. Lie. Just lie. It would end soon enough. 

            But the sudden vision of blond hair and a gentle smile roused her, to the point of agony. To see it again, his smile, and to hear him speak even if it was to convince her that she was being stubborn. To hear him ask her to be stubborn once more. To hear him ask anything of her. And through a part in the veil of dream, a single question came to her.

            When had it stopped being about Mordor and become about Legolas?

            When had her thoughts all become centered about Legolas?

            And life suddenly swarmed through her, hands clenching into pained fists, back arching as she stiffened in agony, a whimpered cry breaking from her lips. The air was suddenly icier than the coldest winter and she had inhaled so much of it that it stung. It _hurt._ She settled slowly once more, but on her side, her left arm flailing outward blindly. Dirt. There was dirt under her skin, her hand, and she rolled over onto something hard, something that poked her in the middle of her back. Feeling sightlessly, her knuckles came into contact with something. Cloth. She groaned, wincing, and her vision cleared a bit in the darkness, enough to focus on blond hair. She achingly leaned away from the bulge in her back, rolling further, and she was stopped by another body beside her. The cloth her knuckles had scraped across was wet, just as wet and just as heavy as her own. But although she shivered and her teeth rattled together, the other figure did not. Fighting the urge to just stop there and press against the figure's frame she gingerly, painfully, pulled herself closer, dragging her frame and feeling it somehow heavier than it should have been. Elves were practically immune to weather and he seemed only to sleep as she stared at him through weary eyes. His face was pale in the moonlight, his skin a faint blue, but he was beautiful. She gazed at him, mournful, merely watching him as he breathed shallowly. He lived still. And it was all that mattered then. That he lived still.

            Pausing, she tried to fit too much air into lungs that refused to expand. Her muscles were slowly cramping and for a moment it felt as if she was still in the water, struggling for one clear breath. It was not forthcoming and after several frightened moments in which she fought for consciousness, she began again. She flung one arm around him, shoving herself forward onto her stomach and her cheek pressed to his arm, against his side. He was so cold against her. Lifeless. Her other arm slithered up beside her and, clenching her teeth, she slowly lifted her upper body from the ground, her muscles screaming. She faltered for a moment, falling across his chest and, fearfully, she looked at him.

            He did not sleep for his eyes were closed. He was unconscious. Her eyes shifted down from his face, coming across the stained red circle upon his breast and she stared, blankly, for a moment not remembering what had happened. 

            She had been afraid. In the darkness she had woken up, to find herself floating upon still water, the elf clutched in her embrace. She hadn't known how far they had gone, how far back she had left Gimli and the hobbits. But she had come awake suddenly, terrified, and in the black of night she had dragged them both to shore, collapsing only once she had hauled them both to solid ground. And the bolt. She had ripped it from his form, tossing it aside before falling to the ground and allowing the moon to sweep her away.

            What had she been thinking, jumping after him like that? She was on the verge of death herself and the dream world still beckoned. Why? Why had she done it?

            One man, one _elf_, in exchange for all of Middle Earth?

            She lifted her eyes once more, fighting the sudden onslaught of tears but as they rose in her eyes they brought forth her heat, bringing life even if they cooled almost immediately. One elf for all of Middle Earth…

            And yes. One elf. One elf to bring about damnation. And if she were given another chance she would do it again. She would throw herself after him once more, if only to ensure that he did not perish. She would let the world die and wither away under the rule of the Ringwraiths for one small elf. And she asked herself again as her tears fell down her face, as she gazed upon his beautiful face.

            When had it all become about one elf?

            Palin forgive her for wanting him, for wanting it all to be over no matter how it ended. So long as it ended. And so long as she had the one elf.

            Bowing her head she realized then that she was weak after all. All this time she had tried to make him see her as an equal, as a skilled member of their own fellowship and for what? To discover that in the end she would gladly let it all end whether or not they accomplished their goal. He would be furious, angered that it had been for nothing, wouldn't he? No, not angry. He would be disappointed. And once again she would be alone.

            Against her wishes her face began to crumble. Never again did she want him to see her cry. Never again. But he didn't have to know this time around and he did not have to see. 

            And so, with her fingers clutching his wet tunic into tight bunches she laid her cheek down against his chest and she wept for her weakness and for the fate of a world that was doomed to die in her hands.

            She had lit a fire. Against her very will, knowingly ignoring the voice in her head, she had lit a fire. It crackled now, feasting upon logs of wood she had salvaged. The night was one of the darkest she had ever been witness to but the glorious moon shone high and bright, never one to abandon. She shivered still but only because she sat nude, embracing herself, and feeling the heat from the fire. Her hands were raw, scraped, from lighting the flame. She had trembled and failed in her earlier attempts with two sharp stones, but once the spark had flared she had cared for it and fed it and now it was a strong fire. She lifted her gaze to the nearest tree and her eyes fixed upon her clothes, drying in the cool air. Beneath them stood Ivory and Ebony, propped up against the trunk, the crossbow lying at their feet along with the small pack she always carried. The small bit of ration in it had been soaked and useless, she knew. But in the pack as well was that small vial of clear liquid she had been ordered to carry in Rivendell. She didn't even know what it was for.

            And Legolas slept on.

            She had wondered whether to undress him or not as well but she doubted he felt anything at all. The wound had worried her the most and she had found a few herbs to tend to it but not kingsfoil. He would not heal as quickly as he could. And, as for herself, she had discarded her own bandages, her stomach gash long on its way to healing, her shoulder aching. She would be left with large scars, no doubt, but she had her own share from passed events. This was one more notch on the trunk.

            She had fed on rabbit, and she had saved some for the elf but he had not woken yet and she feared the worst. She looked over to him once more now and wondered whether he was warmed enough by the flames. With a tiny grimace she rose, scooting closer and looking him over. There was color in his cheeks although he was still a bit too pale. Under her fingers his clothes were just about dry which made her wonder about her own. She did not wish for him to wake up and find her completely nude although if it happened, so be it. She looked back at the food left and wondered vaguely if Legolas even liked rabbit. If he liked anything at all. He was a mystery, always. She prided herself on the fact that she could usually tell what a person thought but he was a complete enigma.

            Shaking her head inwardly, she drew her knees in and embraced  them, scanning the forest. If the Black Riders came she didn't think she would be able to hold them off. But if it meant fighting for one more moment of life, then it would be worth it.

            She would be ready.

            The world was yellow and green. The sky was blue and the ground under his form was softer than he had ever known it to be. Off in the distance he heard the laughter of children, tinkly giggles, and singing as well, soft melodies echoing all about. He could not focus very well, though, and he parted his lips to speak, wanting to ask where he was and why he was forgetting something very important. So very important.

            _"A silver dragon against the moon,"_

            The voice that whispered to him was familiar but his memory of it just as fleeting as the previous. But it was a sweet voice nonetheless, soft and tender. It enveloped him lovingly, and he was not afraid. But still, he could not focus on the master of the voice, nor his surroundings, and he was disturbed. The blue sky was ethereal, and the sunlight coming through in shafts between tree branches was a scintillating blinding silver. Everything he could see was bursting with thick color and the world had never been this vivid. The laughter far away was even more beautiful with this color and he knew then. He dreamed. Only in his dreams could everything be as surreal.

            _"Of flesh, blood, wisdom and magic,"_

            His eyes flickered for he did not understand. Was it a song he had heard once? No, she did not sing. She chanted, as if reading from a manuscript and her voice was full of husky layers, repeating eerily but beautifully. Whispering ever so gently, her voice carried on a tender breeze, floating around him, and his hair was lifted, released to float down onto his lips. His eyes flickered once more against the brilliance of his surroundings, and he still could not see her. But he felt her, felt her to be close by as if guarding him.

            _"Two for one under sky and stone,"_

            He didn't want to understand, he realized. He had never been this muddled nor felt so lost, and in this feeling of vertigo he did not wish to make sense of what she said. His only desire was to see this woman who hovered close by and, after her, to understand what place he was in. He wanted to laugh like those children in the distance. When was the last time he had laughed like that?

            _"Where the light and darkness wreak their havoc."_

            And suddenly, his vision came into focus and he could move. A tree hung over him, a weeping willow, and through her hanging arms the sunlight was indeed silver. And the weeping willow wept, drops of water falling from her stems, her branches and leaves. And when the breeze danced around her she seemed to laugh, shaking merrily. He did not understand. Beyond the reaching willow a single cloud marred the blue sky and he blinked, for he did not understand why the cloud was alone. His head slowly lolled to the side, searching, and there she was with her knees drawn to her chest, her slender form wrapped in material of the finest silk, white as the pure moon. Her hair cascaded down her back and around her shoulders, tumbling in thick dark waves and in the exquisite sunlight it shone brown, mahogany, and he did not understand why he had a different vision of her in his mind. But when she turned her face to look down at him, it was indeed her and she looked…_right._ Her blue eyes laughed wonderfully and under her hair peeked long, elven ears. He gazed at her, mesmerized.

            "It is early, yet. Or already quite late," she said to him in that musical voice and her smile was impish, eyes shining.

            He hesitated, blinking at her in confusion. "I was…waiting for someone…" he whispered and his look was tender. He felt strangely lethargic for nothing made sense and he did not wish for it to make sense. He wanted to merely exist, warmed by her light. Only for a small time, that very moment. Another moment.

            "You are still waiting," she replied and she lowered her knees slowly before turning onto her side to face him. Her gown whispered across the grass and she sighed as she settled herself beside him. "But you know that you should not be."

            He blinked at her once more in gentle confusion. "Shouldn't I be?"

            She smiled once more, and her hand, slender and soft, lifted to cup his face, her thumb grazing his cheekbone. Even her touch was silken, warm, and he allowed her, inhaling her scent and feeling the sun warm him. She ran a finger along the side of his face, over his skin, and she whispered faintly, "You can not come with me when I go. You will have another place to be and you will go without me. Do not wait for me but be wary for I will surprise you yet."

            His eyes had started to close wearily as she spoke but they came open once more as a sudden vision of her appeared to him, of her standing in a shaft of autumn sunlight in Rivendell, dancing, her long hair floating. His lips parted as he gazed at her and in the tiniest voice he said, "I…know you…"

            Her expression almost became a grimace. "You…know me?" she echoed, still smiling but it was a mask and he saw clear through it. "No, my prince, not yet. You know not my name, even-"

            He shook his head quickly, sitting up in a fluid movement and her hand fell away as she merely gazed at him, the smile slipping. "But I do. I do know you, your name. Your name. It is-" And he hesitated, eyes darting to the side. For all around them everything seemed to stop, pausing as if awaiting his answer. The world hung in silence, frozen in time, the willow tree hanging upon a slight breeze. Even the children's laughter has ceased and when his gaze returned to hers, she waited as well, lips parted fearfully.

            "Jei…" he whispered.

            In the space of a moment, the blink of an eye, the world was black. A sudden shift. And in that fleeting moment he saw her as she had once been, strewn across a stone slab, tied down. Her face was white with death's pallor and her lips…he felt himself recoil in sudden pain, pure emotional pain so strong it seemed physical in this strange world. Her lips were sewn shut and heavy stones rested upon her closed eyelids but she heaved, body arching and draped in black, surrounded on all side by nine figures in black.

            "Jeinen…" he uttered and he did not understand how he knew but he did.

            She shook her head  as he went to say more and she lifted a finger quickly, resting it upon his lips. "That is not my name," she whispered softly and he lifted his eyes to hers, squinting suddenly as the black world vanished in another blink, as the silver sunlight returned.

            "Then…what is your name?" he asked her, and he moved quickly, face inches away from hers. He spoke around her finger, staring at her in confusion.

            She hesitated, her eyes on her finger, on his lips. "My name…" she murmured and she seemed as suddenly flustered as him, lost in racing thought. "No." And she shook her head. "No, it is late."

            He reached out, feeling as if he needed to restrain her for she pulled away but not physically. She was withdrawing and he still did not understand. "It is not late until I say it is late. Until I wish to leave. And I do not wish to leave, not before I have your name." And he lifted his hands slowly, his fingers passing over her face, brushing her skin. "One name. Your name."

            Her pale eyes shifted, gazing into his tremulously, and he felt her finger drop away from his mouth, grazing his lip before pulling back entirely. But instead of answering him she leaned forth, causing him to stare wide-eyed. But she passed his mouth, his jaw and she whispered, "You will have my name when I feel I can give it." And she went into his arms, into his embrace, her lips grazing his temple softly.

            _"Awaken."_

Hey there! It's me Aes, trying to shoot out chapters now because I've realized that this story isn't that far away from finishing. I had Cassie's help with this one so that was nice since she's been busy doing all her other things. I haven't had a chance to see The Two Towers yet, I'm kinda waiting for my friend so that we can go together and coo over Legolas. Erm, I _mean_, over the _ENTS_, yeah…

***Sigh***

Anyways, also I wanted to leave a note for Onescape and it's from the both of us. Thanks so _much_ for your review. We both sat there (since the story is still under Cass' name she gets the review alerts and she was like, "OMG, come and read this review…") with our jaws hanging open because you were so kind. You made _me_ blush and I was just sitting there reading! So thank you very much for leaving the review and know that we are thinking of you from now on when we write. I have a feeling you'll be a bit torn over the ending but after you finish hating us you'll like it. ;)

-Aeslinn

P.S. – Enjoy the chapter! It's not as long as the previous chapter but that one left me SPENT, LMAO!


	15. The Longest Night

The Longest Night:

            His eyes focused suddenly and he had strange afterimages of bright silver sunlight, a ghost caress on his brow. But the dark world all around was unexpected, with its reaching shadows and black secrets. He felt a bit damp, strangely enough, and he did not remember why nor did he question it. It would all return to him in due time, he knew. For the moment he needed to understand where he was and where his group had wandered off to. He could see a fire, hear it crackling, the brilliant flames causing shadows to jump and dance. No doubt Pippin had lit the fire. He would have to have a word with the hobbit.

            Sitting up, a sharp pain suddenly swarmed up his chest, along his breast, and he took a quick breath to brace against the agony. His hand encountered a makeshift bandage, herbs poking his skin uncomfortably and he frowned, grimacing at the same time. He burned, the pain streaking outward from the one spot and he gasped through clenched teeth, fingers clawing. Heaving, he suddenly cast a pained glance to his side upon catching a flash of pale skin from the corner of his eye.

            Jei slept on her side, curled into a ball and she seemed to be nude under her long black robe. He stared at her for a moment, breathing in hisses, and he did not understand.

            And then it all came crashing down, the battle with the orcs, and the arrow that had pierced his body and bested him.

            _"Legolas!"_

            Her cry had made his blood run cold from the utter fear he had sensed from her at the moment. Through the din of white noise and heaviness that he had felt the moment the arrow had pierced him, he had felt her terror and that terror had gripped him as well. She had gone off the cliff with him and upon hitting the water he had fallen into blackness. Until now. Now he understood why he was damp and why her clothes hung from a tree and she slept unclothed under her robe. Wincing, he gingerly lifted himself to his feet, staggering weakly. Their small clearing held only themselves. The hobbits and Gimli were nowhere to be seen and he found himself fearful for their lives.

            Cooked meat stood on a small flat rock, cushioned by leaves and as he limped over to it he found it to be cold. She had probably left it for him but he could not stomach anything at the moment. Exhaling slowly, around the dull throb in his chest, he returned to Jei, studying her as he paused above her. She was turned on her side, her pale skin streaked with mud and dirt, her hair fanned out beneath her head. He wondered how long he had been unconscious and before him how long _she_ had been unconscious. But he did not mull over it much. She seemed peacefully at sleep and he knew she had probably been in desperate need of the rest.

            Turning to the fire he stomped it out. No doubt the Ringwraiths were quite aware of them by now and he was not going to be the one to make their search of Jei and himself easier. Smoke rose from the extinguished flame and the darkness settled over them like a thick blanket. That was fine. Hiding from the Ringwraiths was easier in the black of night.

            He undid his elven cloak, staring down at her where she slept and he understood that she trembled faintly, curled in around herself under the large black robe. Clothed in it she seemed small and fragile and he could not remember a moment where he had actually thought her fragile. Not like that. Stooping a bit and fighting back the wince he slowly laid his cloak over her, the small elven broach catching the moonlight. She settled after a small moment, balling herself up even more and he tentatively lowered himself down beside her, drawing close to her.

            Long brown hair. He gazed at her, at her shoulder-length black hair and he watched it float as a cool wind played with several strands.

            "Jeinen."

            She did not respond to the name, her breath shallow in sleep. Even in the darkness he saw the marks of the scars surrounding her lips and he felt the same pain, the same horror, as he had in his dream. He turned his face away from her and lifted a hand to his head, rubbing the smooth skin achingly. There was so much of her that was a mystery to him and he had known it would be that way. From the beginning she hadn't known a thing about herself and there was no reason to believe that his vision of her had been true. But had he had a fever to have such vivid dreams? Was it a hallucinatory state he had been in, finding answers where they were not meant to be found? It was just one more confusion on top of another and he found himself weary of them.

            "Legolas."

            He turned to face her quickly at the sound of her voice and she stared at him through heavy eyelids, her skin pale. 

            "It's cold," she whispered and her voice shook, a pained look on her tired face. She turned her face to the ground, eyes closing. "So cold…"

            He leaned toward her, reaching out and grasping her shoulder. "Jei-"

            "It's so cold…and so hot," she murmured and he hesitated, fingers tight around her shoulder. "It burns-"

            "Jei-" he said again and he shifted onto his knees, grasping her with both hands. "Jei!"

            "It burns-" she said faintly, her eyes closing tightly. "Hot and cold, light-"

            He stared at her, not understanding, and shaking her roughly now. 

            "Darkness…the darkness…"

            Cursing under his breath he rose away from her, looking about frantically. Maybe if he dressed her she would be warmer. Or if he started the fire again. But the fire had barely been felt in the cold night and her clothes were probably still damp. He went for her clothes and wavered for a moment, his vision becoming white. 

            "The light-" she whispered from behind him.

            He shook himself, fighting the urge to lie down, to shut his eyes against the brilliant whiteness. But it consumed him momentarily and he found himself on one knee as the white light abated. It was the blood, he had lost too much of it and he was moving much too quickly, he needed to slow down.

            "They are coming…"

            He turned slowly to look back at her at her words but she had not moved from her position. All around he heard very little sound but even that little amount was enough to comfort him. If the Black Riders were close, they were not close enough. He rose shakily and crossed the rest of the clearing to reach her clothes, looking through her things. At the foot of the tree rested Ivory and Ebony and he stared at Ebony momentarily, a hand lifted to the tree trunk to sustain him.

            _"They say she shows you your darkest desires…"_

            He stared, frame stiff, and his stomach felt cold as he realized that although the moon shone on Ivory, reflecting off the white hilt, the same moon shone on Ebony but her hilt swallowed the light whole, emitting nothing but more darkness. He bent slightly to find himself reflected in the hilt, in the black stone, and he was pale, as pale as Ivory. And behind him was nothing but darkness, the silent darkness. He tore his gaze from the sword, eyes shifting down toward the heavy crossbow and the quarrel of bolts, strewn across the ground. And her bag, a small pouch. He bent to one knee, lifting it into his hands and opening it and inside lay the Cordial of Imladris. 

            Clutching the flask to his chest he rose and moved back toward Jei, crouching down beside her. She spoke softly, to herself, her form shaking and he bent close to hear her, his palm cupping her forehead gently. Her skin was hot, burning to the touch and she looked up at him through weary eyes, squinting as if she could not remember his name.

            "I do not wish to go back-" she said to him faintly,  and he nodded that he understood, turning her onto her back. She allowed him but the moment her eyes lifted to the moon she bowed her head, hiding her face against his cloak, inside her robe. "No, not the moon…not the moon-"

            Legolas wound a hand around the back of her neck and lifted her head, forcing her to face up once more and as she spoke, her lips moving, he placed the flask to her mouth, forcing the colorless fluid. She choked momentarily before swallowing a mouthful and he pulled the flask away. The miruvor was potent, renewing strength in the most frail of creatures and he knew it would be all she needed. He held her as she swallowed the mouthful and as he merely watched her she slowly settled gently into silence, her eyes closing. He hesitated for a moment, and then lowered her to the ground once more, mindful should she awaken once more and rant feverishly. But she did not rise again and he cautiously lowered himself to the ground once more, only then taking a mouthful of the flask himself. 

            The warmth that it spread throughout his form instantly eased the pain in his breast and he exhaled at last, settling backward onto his back. The heat swallowed the pain, his entire body warm and he found himself no longer feeling any sort of cold. But then, as an elf, weather did not affect him as much as it did the mortals. His eyes shifted sideways toward Jei and she slept silently, peacefully, her face slowly regaining her color. 

            It would be enough. When she woke in the morning she would be better off than he would be. And for the moment, it was fine.

            "We'll never find them," Pippin said quietly and his voice was weak with worry. 

            His voice was the only sound they had heard in the night besides the soft footfalls of the horse and the pony and while it would have been welcome, his words were not. 

            Merry tossed him a dark look over his shoulder. "We don't need that," he admonished the other hobbit as their pony trotted along. "They've probably ended up further ahead. We've only been searching for a few hours. It isn't even dawn yet."

            "The current dragged them under. We've probably passed their corpses-" Pippin whispered.

            "That's enough from ye!" Gimli thundered and in the quiet forest he unsettled many birds, causing them to fly off with loud-pitched shrieks. The dwarf turned on Arod's back and faced the hobbits as they trailed behind him. "We haven't passed them, they're not dead and we're lucky to even be alive! We fought bravely and for that we're still marching-"

            "Bravely?" Merry echoed, his face darkening in anger. "We hid, Gimli! From the orcs. We hid from the orcs while Legolas went sinking down a river! Where is the bravery in that?"

            The dwarf stopped Arod and looked Merry directly in the eye. "Bravery is knowing when a fight is too much ter handle alone! _That's_ bravery. 'S nothin' about who runs and who stays ter fight! What's the point of stayin' ter fight if ye know ye won't survive it?"

            "We should have done something back there!" Merry shouted angrily, hitching his thumb back the way they had come. "We should have rode out instead a' hidin'. Legolas would never have hidden-"

            "Legolas isn' afraid of anything!" Gimli cut him off. "He's lived so long he's probably forgotten what it is ter fear death. But he would have wanted us ter to safe and fer us to be safe we would have had to have run. And that's what we did."

            Merry went to retort but a hand on his shoulder from Pippin silenced him. "What now then, Gimli? We can't wander all night with not the vaguest notion of where we are heading. We need to stop somewhere, figure out our next move-"

            The dwarf looked out over the river. They had been following beside it for well into the night and he did not even know if they still followed the Silverlode or if it had already begun to flow into the Anduin. All he did know what that they had left Lorien far behind and in the night he had not seen hide or hair of Legolas or the girl. And like Merry, he was beginning to feel the weight of failure. 

            It had been foolish, on the girl's part. To go flying off the cliff edge with Legolas. To protect him. Foolish. But he found himself respecting her path. In the end she had had more courage that he had. Even if it had taken her to the death, her death had been noble.

            And Legolas' life had been the very embodiment of courage. From the first moment in Rivendell to the end, back beside the Silverlode in Lothlorien. 

            From beside them, in the trees came a sudden sound and the three of them froze, looking into the forest for signs of the tracker. Merry and Pippin saw nothing but the darting shadow alerted Gimli to the fact that someone did indeed move there and he turned Arod about, pulling out his axe with what he hoped was a battle cry strong enough to awaken the dead. "Show yer face before I cut it off!" he bellowed.

            The shadow hesitated and to the side there were suddenly more shadows, large looking shapes of blackness. Pippin stared wide-eyed, open-mouthed, Merry glaring into the darkness blindly.

            And from the darkness came a form atop a horse and in the moonlight she was beautiful. Her hair fell, long and golden and at her side was a guard, in the royal armor of the Reunited Kingdom. 

            "Are you not far from home, Master Dwarf?" asked Eowyn, the White Lady of Rohan.

Yeah, I definitely think this is taking shape now. I took this chapter myself since Aes has been busy with some last minute shopping. And I am seriously pissed with myself  (And Aeslinn) for not yet having seen The Two Towers yet. But in the next few chapters Jei's past finally comes to light and hopefully with it, all questions answered. Just have a little faith…and patience. ;) 

Thank you to all those who always leave reviews and who read faithfully! I assure you it does mean a lot to know that others are sharing this experience with us.

Aeslinn's got the next chapter! =)

-Cass


	16. Capture In the Night

Capture in the Night:

Then the mountain rose before me

By the deep well of desire

From the fountain of forgiveness

Beyond the ice and the fire.

Though we share this humble path, alone

How fragile is the heart

Oh give these clay feet wings to fly

To touch the face of the stars.

            Legolas awoke from his world of dreams with a start to see Jei beside him in the sunset, her face blank. He turned his head to look at her and she was gazing silently at the setting sun, sitting with her knees embraced to her chest. Her jaw clenched every few moments, her foot twitching as if she worried and he slowly reached out, his hand clasping her shoulder. 

            She jumped slightly, whirling to look down at him and as he smiled at her she returned the smile, closing her eyes and exhaling as he rubbed her shoulder. She was fully clothed again, dirty clothes under the robe, and the elven cloak still wrapped around her shoulders. But she glowed, in the sunset, even without the sunset. The color had returned to her face, and her expression, although worried, was not as pinched as it had been before. She seemed well and for that he was thankful.

            "You will be the death of me," he said quietly to her, his hand dropping away from her shoulder, and he exhaled wearily. 

            "Oh, really?" she quipped. "_I_ will be the death of _you?" Her smile turned sardonic and he smiled to himself. _

            He lay for a long while, merely watching the sun set far off in the sky and it was beautiful. The red of the sun vanished into blue and pink and he felt the night coming once more. And it was only then that he realized he had whiled away the entire day in his world of dreams. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened but it had been another moment in his long life in which he had been wounded and he had dreamed for several days. His eyes focused on the coming night, on the purple that faded into midnight blue, and on the moon as she reappeared over them. It would be another cool night but it would be welcome this time around. The worst was behind them. Now it was only a matter of surviving any onslaught by the Ringwraiths.

            The mere thought of it made him stiffen and he slowly, only then, began to rise. His chest pulled, the wound resisting but as she looked at him he hid away the grimace that had threatened to break over his face. With an exhalation he lifted himself onto his rear and gingerly hunched forward, pain throbbing.

            "Does it hurt?" she asked him, gazing at him sadly.

            He blinked as he lifted his eyes to the moon above and shadows fell on him, painting him blue and black. "No," he replied after a moment, his eyes shining.

            Jei smiled faintly and she faced forward once more. "You're lying, of course," she said quietly and his eyes did not leave the moon. "But I forgive you for you wish not to alarm me."

            After a moment he said softly, "Indeed."

            Silence fell on them but it was not awkward. In fact, it was comfortable and Jei found herself once more looking at her situation and wondering, just wondering. The early morning light was now far off and she would be lying to herself if she said that the passed night had not been the longest she had ever experienced. She sighed softly, pulling his cloak a bit more tightly around her shoulders and his scent rose from it. If she closed her eyes she saw him, with his faint smile and beautiful eyes, and the image warmed her in the cool night. It was always a wonderfully sunny day when she thought of him, the blue sky the background for his image. But usually, only in her dreams. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him to see him looking back.

            "What were you just thinking?" he asked her quietly.

            The night was much too dark for him. He needed to be surrounded by golden sunlight, always. She gazed at him, hesitating, and deep inside she felt something rise. And with the strange rising came the heavy burden of truth and fear. He returned her gaze, his hair blowing gently, and she whispered slowly, "You."

            His lips lifted slightly and he tilted his head, turning a bit to her. "Tell me what you think of," he asked of her faintly, and in the blue glow of the moon he was ethereal. Only, she saw his beauty inside, as if it glowed enough to emanate through his flesh.

            And it blinded her.

            "I wish to know every thought you have," he said to her.

            She turned her face away, feeling his beauty, his _goodness. Feeling as if it seared her. But it was not only his light that seared her but the sudden heat from her chest, a burning flame against her skin. She withdrew into herself, feeling that he could see her shame, feel the heat of it through her clothes. And feeling that he would find out everything._

            It terrified her.

            "Is that not much to ask of me?" she said in a ghost of a breath.

            He paused, gazing at her as she clutched the cloak against herself, almost as if hiding herself. "No," he replied after a moment. "It is not much to ask. But I fear, for you, it is much to give." And he stared at her intently as her eyes flickered in his direction but did not meet his gaze.

            It was much to ask, after all.

            But she shook her head slowly, her face pale. And it was not a trick of the moonlight. "I can not be honest to you, Legolas. I feel as if between you and I, there is much to cross and I will never reach you. My honesty would only widen that distance. And I can't bear the distance we have between ourselves as it is."

            Beside her he did not speak for a long while, his eyes caught on her face and on the fear he saw there, the fear she failed to hide. And it was a long enough moment that she worried perhaps he had not heard, or had nor cared for her words. But then, what did one say, how did one respond to the words she had spoken?

            "It does pain me, then," he said softly and she lifted her head quickly to look at him, to see him gazing at her sadly. "It pains my heart. To see you like this."

            She stared at him wordlessly, lips parted. His eyes, dark in the moonlight, shone with that inner sunlight and she was afraid. Even with the warmth those eyes conveyed, she was afraid. Afraid of the darkness around her and afraid for she knew that in this darkness even the elf could not save her. And the fear became pain, a sickening pain that made her skin crawl.

            "Your light will banish me," she whispered and her words hung eerily in the silence of the forest.

            He frowned at her imperceptibly.

            On her chest the burning seemed to blaze stronger, her flesh smoldering, and she looked into the night all around her, her gaze fearful. "I will fall under your goodness," she said in a trembling voice as she returned her eyes to him and she was lost in the gleaming light that was the elf. "Your light blinds the world in goodness and in that light I will fail. You will consume me and destroy me, and I will not be the person from before. I will never be again. I _can not be…"_

            He shifted to face her, lips parting as she spoke once more.

            Her hand lifted slowly, hesitating against his cloak where it clasped at her neck. And she was far away as she murmured quietly, her gaze blank, "I find myself missing that person at the strangest moments, that person I was, so long ago. She was beautiful and she shone with the same light you do. And it wounds me now, that light. It burns me for I am darkness, ever since. I have been darkness and I find myself slowly vanishing…" she paused once more, reluctantly, her words hanging. "No, not vanishing, Returning. The light and the darkness…"

            And her hand clasped her chain.

            He reached out to her, his fingers brushing the back of her hand and her skin froze him. She was cold, so cold to the touch and he clasped one hand over hers, wanting her to feel warmth.

            "Oh," she murmured in a pained voice, and tears rose in her eyes as she continued to gaze blankly, looking through him. "That light…"

            And suddenly, through the forest, resounded the high-pitched shriek of a Ringwraith.

            Legolas whirled, blue eyes widening and immediately searching the area and beside him Jei scrambled backward, frantically. He looked at her, staring at her, and she crushed the chain in her hand, the tears falling down her face.

            "No…_no…"_

            Legolas rose, looming over her, and she lurched backward even more. But the fear on her face stopped him where he stood.

            "Your light…your light," she whispered to him and he stared at her in confusion. "Your light threatens their darkness. My darkness. It's overwhelming and it draws them-"

            He moved toward her as she muttered eerily, and his hand darted out, suddenly taking hold of her by the clasp of his elven cloak. The sudden gesture caused flame to streak up his chest and he winced, faltering and falling to his knees. But even so, his hand remained firmly clenched around her hand, fighting to open her fingers with his other hand as well. 

            "Legolas-" she whispered fearfully and she placed a hand to his forehead, even as his hand tightened before her throat, his knuckles digging into her neck. But she saw him then, at last, finally understanding and only then coming back to herself. "Legolas, your wound-"

            "Is it the One Ring?" he asked her, biting out the words. And as she stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief he lifted his blue eyes to her, anger shining there. "Is that what we have been fighting for, the reason you go to Mordor? Tell me if it is the _ring!"_

            She shook her head at him, her tears drying on her pale face. "No, Legolas. No," she uttered faintly and he bowed his head, relief swarming throughout his entire form. Her hand against his forehead forced him to look at her again, lifting his face to her, and she gazed at him steadily. "The One Ring is gone from Middle Earth, destroyed in the fires of Mordor. They come now…for a different reason entirely-"

            And as he gazed at her his eyes darted sideways, looking at something behind her and the hand against her throat suddenly shoved her backwards to the floor roughly, causing her to cry out in surprise. She crashed to the floor as a shadow loomed above her and a scream broke from her throat as a Black Rider swooped in on them, his hands reaching out and taking hold of the elf.

            _"Legolas!"_

            The creature flung him to the floor violently, one withered hand streaking downward and his fingers tore into the elf's chest, into the wound, stabbing viciously. 

            Behind Jei came another Ringwraith, rising from the ground as if he had floated up and his arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her up roughly. She choked for a moment before kicking out, her hands lifting to wrench at his arms furiously. "Legolas!"

            The elf made no sound, his frame stiff around the Ringwraith's clawed hand. The blood welled up once more, staining his chest, his clothes. And Jei screamed, struggling fiercely, tears flooding her eyes. It couldn't happen, not like this, not after so long and so much. She lurched, throwing herself backward and she rammed against the Black Rider holding her, forcing him back and to the floor forcefully. The creature made no sound as he hit, only the pull of his robes grazing the ground and she flailed, struggling to undo his grip, or weaken it. Ivory and Ebony stood still against the tree, so far away, along with her crossbow. Nothing in reach except her limbs and they did no damage against the Black Rider. 

            From the woods, coming from all directions, came the remaining Ringwraiths, floating forward soundlessly, converging on their one spot. 

            And all she could so was watch helplessly as they came forth, as they paused together surrounding the small clearing. Jei looked at them all in turn, slowly stopping as they stood silently and the Ringwraith holding her rose once more, heaving her up as if she weighed nothing. His grip was cold around her neck, the iciness of his robes seeping through her own robes and freezing her skin. 

            _I won't go back. I won't, not again-_

            Several feet away the Ringwraith released the elf, pulling back a bloody hand and he lifted away noiselessly, rising to his full height and looming over Legolas' prone body. She watched him as he paused and then, slowly, he reached to his side and pulled forth his sword, the blade ringing menacingly in the night.

            "Enough!" she cried, her face pinched in terror. And then, as they hesitated around Legolas she whispered, "It is enough," to the Ringwraiths, her eyes gazing at the elf where he lay unconscious, his chest streaked a dark red. Her words brought the Ringwraith with the sword to a halt and she bowed her head, not wishing to see anymore. "There is no need for the sword. I will go."

            And above them came the sound of a large winged creature and she knew then, she was finally going back.

Yeah so I'm in a really happy mood right now because I think I may have gotten a better job which means once I get the ball rolling, more money for meeeee! Yay!! Anyways, erm, we are about two chapters done ahead of this one and a **_lot_** comes out, if not all. But it takes about two chapters to explain it all and I don't think a lot of you will be expecting what becomes of them. =) So for one I want tot hank all those people who decided to email because it feels good to know that people are still reading and care about the characters (Jei especially since she's an original character!) so here's another chapter. Kinda short but it takes us exactly where we need them all next. 

So have fun and tell us what you think!

Oh and we've finally seen The Two Towers so stop feeling sorry for us, LMAO!!!

-Aeslinn

P.S.  – San-chaaaaaaaaaaan! I was actually online like a week ago but I was promptly kicked off because I no longer use AOL. I use my dad's dsl service but I think he's cutting that too which means I might need to go back to AOL. Grr…How've ya been??


	17. The Bitter Past and the Dark Present

The Bitter Past and the Dark Present:

Cast your eyes on the ocean

Cast your soul to the sea

When the dark night seems endless…

            Merry's eyes came open slowly and he found himself staring at the domed roof of a bedroom, so high up. He hesitated, merely staring for a moment, and then above him appeared the lovely face of Eowyn, the White Lady. If she was even called that anymore, he did not know, but he would always know her as that. She smiled down at him faintly, her long blond hair falling down the sides of her face freely and she lifted a hand to his face, caressing his soft skin gently.

            "You have been asleep for quite a while, my friend," she said quietly to him and he did not understand why she had ever been called cold, not with the love that glowed upon her tender face. He gazed at her, as if she was a divine vision, and he whispered, "Pippin? And Gimli?"

            The woman seated herself beside him on the bed lightly, her hand dropping away to cup his own small one. "They are here as well. And they have also slept for long nights, but you the longest. Do you not feel well?"

            The hobbit frowned slightly, only then slowly coming awake. "It has been a long time since we've slept in beds and it has been difficult," he said softly.

            She nodded that she understood and he knew that she probably did. "It has been a long journey for you, I know," she reassured him. "Gimli has told us much of your flight but so much more needs to be told. And Pippin has worried himself nearly to death over you. They wish to see you."

            Merry smiled at that. "I wish to see them as well," he murmured, and slowly, he lifted himself in the bed. His body felt sore in all places possible and he grimaced faintly, stretching out the muscles that had fallen out of use over the days he had slept. "Have I really slept so long?"

            "Several days," she replied, gazing at him caringly. "We worried greatly."

            Merry paused, hunching forward in the soft bed. "I can imagine," he said. "And I am the last one to awaken?"

            She nodded her assent.

            The hobbit hesitated then, studying the blankets surrounding his small frame. "Is there no word about Legolas?" he asked faintly.

            Eowyn tilted her head, her eyes saddening. "None, I'm afraid. When we found you we had been merely scouting the area. We never expected to come across you and when you told us of Legolas we searched the immediate area. There are still several riders searching but as of yet there has been no word." She leaned forward a bit, looking at him and he lifted his eyes to hers as she said quietly, "The King has worried as well."

            Merry's eyes widened. "Aragorn?"

            The White Lady nodded. "He had been here for a few months now and he has been by your side every day, as with your friends. He has already sent out more riders to search for Legolas and…Jei."

            The name seemed strange coming from the White Lady's lips and Merry looked at her reluctantly.

            "And nothing?"

            She shook her head. "Nothing."

            The hobbit gazed at her for a moment more before his eyes dropped away. It was done, then. If they had not been found yet it was because they were not meant to be found. Perhaps the River Anduin had finally claimed another and this time it had been the elf and the girl. He bent forward sadly, lifting his hands to his face to find weary wrinkles there. 

            "There is something else, however…" the White Lady murmured and the hobbit lifted his eyes to her quickly, his hands lost in his curls as he had just run his fingers through his locks. 

            "Something else..?" he questioned.

            "Concerning the girl. Jei," she replied and she rose then, away from the bed. "But Aragorn wishes to see you about it himself. Yourself and your friends," she said as she faced away.

            Merry frowned at her back as she stood before him. "But…what is it?"

            She did not answer him, only looking at him over her shoulder. "He will see you about it. I am sure they are all waiting for you to awaken to speak about it." She nodded to him, facing him once more, her hands clasping before her. "They have been waiting for several days."

            Merry gazed at her, his thoughts furious. "Then…I am late."

            She smiled faintly. "Indeed."

            Pippin let out a happy shout the moment Merry entered the large room and he threw himself at his friend, embracing him tightly. "Dear Merry, I feared the worst…"

            Merry returned the embrace fiercely. "Well, I don't know why. It wasn't as if I were hurt to begin with-"

            "And for that, we are relieved," came a firm voice and they both whirled together to face the speaker. 

            Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and the King of the Reunited Kingdom, stood only several feet away, his hands clasped behind his back as he waited for them. Beside him stood a beautiful woman, with pale skin and dark hair, a crown lost in the tumble of waves. 

            "Aragorn-" Merry said and from behind came Gimli, growling.

            "Had us worried half to death, waiting for ye to wake up," the dwarf rumbled, arms crossed over his powerful chest. 

            "We thought his snoring would wake you up but nothing, not even a peep," said Pippin with a shrug.

            "It was a long journey," said the woman and they knew her as Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond Half-Elven and Queen beside Aragorn. She gazed at him regally but tenderly, and murmured, "but it is over now, your passage. And you have returned alive."

            Merry shook his head sadly. "But not without loss."

            Aragorn shook his head. "We have not found a body yet," he said quietly. His dark hair lifted a bit as he turned away and even in his royal attire he would always be Strider. Or Aragorn. Even though he was now king of all the men on Middle Earth. He paced away a bit, a hand lifted to his mouth thoughtfully and Arwen came forth then, her eyes looking deeply into Merry's and then over to Pippin and Gimli.

            "The girl with them, Jei was her name?" she asked them softly.

            The three of them nodded slowly and uncertainly.

            "Dark-haired, dark-eyed? With a chain around her neck?" she continued and she moved away from them, floating over to a table draped with scrolls and old parchment. The hobbits wandered over to her, Gimli following behind not as quickly.

            "What is this about?" Gimli asked suspiciously.

            Arwen was slow in answering as she looked through the parchment pieces, her gentle face pinched in worry. "I hope to find that out now," she whispered, and she looked at them firmly.

            Legolas' eyes came open, slowly, and his vision blurred. The floor was cold and hard underneath his form and the chill ran through his entire body. He did not understand how he could feel such a chill, he had never felt such a freezing iciness. He shivered faintly and above him, the ceiling came into view and it was nothing but a stone ceiling. He exhaled softly, blinking once more and he opened his eyes again, forcing his vision to focus. It did again and this time it stayed, the dark ceiling looming far above. 

            His chest ached. Reaching blindly and sorely, he lifted a hand to his chest and instantly winced as his fingers came into contact with mauled skin surrounding a bandage. With a small frown he lowered his gaze to his chest and saw his torn tunic, stained crimson with his blood, and a soaked bandage against his skin. He fell limply, his hand pressed to his heart, and again felt that cold chill. It froze him to the floor, and froze even his thoughts in his mind.

            Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a dark silhouette and he immediately sat up, his heart suddenly beating. A moment later he was overcome with the pure agony of his wound and he let out a cry through clenched teeth, hunching forward to soothe the ache. But the pain did not bring heat and he sat with his hand to his heart, feeling the bandage become wet with fresh blood. 

            He knew the reason for the cold. A ringwraith stood sentry at the door of his icy prison. Legolas lifted his eyes to the black rider, breathing raspily, and he stared at the old king, studying the creature. But he saw nothing beneath the black hood  and all he felt was that same freezing draft. 

            The metal door in the room suddenly unlocked loudly and Legolas stiffened, straightening cautiously, as the door came open slowly. The ringwraith did not move at all, only standing with his long arms at his sides, one holding a sword at the ready.

            Jei entered. But Legolas' eyes narrowed, almost fearfully, for he felt the moment he saw her face that the woman was not Jei.

            But she was beautiful. In the darkness, she had a dark beauty, the beauty of shadows, and her skin was the palest white. Pale enough that all the shadows of her form seemed a blue-gray. She seemed to be corpse-like, draped in silk blackness, and even as he stared at her in growing disbelief, she was lovely.

            Upon her chest, between her breasts, dangled a silver chain. And upon the chain was the ornament he had wondered about, from the beginning. The form of a silver dragon against a silver moon, dangling there upon the flat bone of her chest. It seemed cold there and he knew, at that moment, the chill that cold metal had upon living skin. He wondered if she felt that same cold. If she felt anything at all.

            "Legolas," she said softly, her voice husky. And as he stared into her eyes, he saw they were the deepest black, like obsidian, the material of Ebony. And the swords were even then strapped to her back, to her slender shoulders. 

            As she came in, a second ringwraith followed, and this one had a crown upon his dark head.

            Legolas looked from the ringwraiths to Jei, to her eerie darkness. She smiled at him faintly, her lips, devoid of color, slowly turning up as she gazed at him with those large black eyes.

            "At last, I see you with my true eyes," she whispered to him.

            "Did you see what the chain was, the small ornament on it?" Arwen asked the hobbits and Gimli, looking through the parchment, searching.

            "N…no," Pippin answered reluctantly, glancing at Merry. "Only that she took it off the body of that child, Palin. Her companion. She always touched it, always held it, but we never really caught a glimpse of it."

            Arwen frowned faintly, pausing in her search. "The song. I don't remember the song…" she whispered and the hobbits looked at each other and then at Gimli. The dwarf merely shrugged. The elven queen paused, leaning over the table of scrolls, and she looked toward Aragorn. "In all the archives of Minas Tirith, is this all we have?"

            Aragorn looked at her over his shoulder, arms crossed over his chest. "We have not even the vaguest idea of what to look for," he said to her.

            Arwen turned back to the table and she merely stared at the scrolls, at the numerous parchment pieces littering the tabletop and even the floor surrounding the table. "It is so close to me, the song. An old song, but I don't remember the words…" and she suddenly whirled on the hobbits and Gimli, eyes purposeful. "The sword. The black-hilted sword! Did she carry a black-hilted sword?"

            "Ebony!" Pippin cried with a quick nod. And then, with a small frown, "but also Ivory. She had two blades, elven-made, and she named them Ebony and Ivory-"

            "Ivory…" Arwen whispered and her eyes were suddenly mournful, gazing at the hobbit sadly. "She carried Ivory as well, then…"

            "You know her, then?" Merry asked, his stare hard. "You know who she is?"

            Arwen looked at him. "She?" she asked softly and her face became firm. "No, Merry. I know of _them."_

            Jei came to him, floating in blackness, and she paused before him, staring down at him with those unnatural eyes. He returned the empty gaze and when she suddenly pulled forth the black blade he found himself recoiling, pushing himself backward against the wall. She smiled at him once more, almost teasingly, and slowly bent a bit, turning the hilt to face him.

            "They say she shows you your darkest desires," she said to him softly. "Did I not once say that to you?"

            He stared at her and then his eyes went to the hilt, staring reluctantly. "Yes," he answered her quietly.

            She nodded to him. "And what do you see, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood?"

            His eyes went to the hilt once more and in the darkness he saw himself. Only himself. Not even the dark stone wall behind him. Only himself. He looked at her once more, after a long moment. "I see myself," he whispered.

            Her eyebrows came up, and she threw him a look. "Is that so?" she asked and she pulled away from him once more, lifting the blade to examine it herself. "Is that so?" she said again, only this time in a softer, controlled tone. Musing.

            Legolas merely watched her.

            "You know what that means, do you not?" she asked him in a conversational voice.

            He did not.

            "It means you have no dark desire, beautiful elf," she said to him and her large black eyes narrowed as she gazed at him. "But then…we all knew that was what you would see. _Because_ you are an elf. Your one desire is to sail for the Undying Lands now. And that is not a dark desire." She paused, nodding to herself, and she slowly returned the blade to its sheath strapped across her back.

            "And what does Ivory show?" he asked quietly, feeling as if he spoke too loud, such was the silence in the room. 

            She glanced over her shoulder at the white-hilted sword, throwing the blade a withering look. "That sword never showed me anything," she said in an offhand tone. "White. The color of innocence. Of all things good." She chuckled once. "I've always loathed the sight of the sword."

            Legolas did not have her continue that train of thought. She did not seem to be very forgiving should she be angered. His eyes went to the ringwraiths in the room and he hesitated, his skin prickling.

            She watched him with the same smile on her face. "I do not bite, Legolas. Ask your question." Her teeth were white and sharp, almost, as she spoke, and he was rewarded with the sudden vision of a hungry wolf.

            "It is not a question. Only a request," he said slowly, carefully. "A request to hear your story." And he lifted his eyes to hers, gazing into them, unafraid. They were of the blackest gems, glittering with a cold shimmer, and he felt that same icy shiver, only his time he knew it emanated from her. She seemed darkly immortal, a hard shell with a vacant space inside, hollow. As if her soul had long since fled, her skin devoid of color, of life. 

            She smirked faintly at him and then cast a glance to the two ringwraiths in the room. "You know my story, Legolas. Do you not?" she asked, turning back to face him. "Do not patronize me, I haven't the strength to stop myself from killing you."

            Legolas did not reply for a moment but he had no doubt that she could very well rip him limb from limb had that been what she desired. And he looked toward the door once more, wondering if he could ever make it should he decide to escape.

            "Them?" Merry asked her, frowning almost angrily. "Who is _them_?"

            Arwen looked at the table of parchments once more and then flung her hand out uselessly at them. "The two women of Isildur. That is what this is all about, what it has been about from the beginning, isn't it? The light and the dark?"

            Aragorn came to her, staring at her with a dark frown. "The two women. But that was a song, a tale. They didn't exist, there is no record of them, there never was."

            "What are you talking about?" Pippin cried, bringing them back to the matter at hand. "What two women? And what does any of this have to do with Legolas if it has been ages since the death of Isildur?"

            "There were two women," Arwen turned to them as a group. "The loves of Isildur. And I can not, for the life of me, remember the White Lady's name. But the Black Lady…her name," Arwen hesitated, eyes thoughtful. "Her name was-"

            "Jeinen."

            The woman's eyes became hard for a moment and Legolas stared at her, bringing his eyes away from the metal door that was his escape. His eyes narrowed, the blue of his pupils dark as well. "That was your name once, was it not? Jeinen?"

            She did not reply, her frame stiff, her arms lifting to cross over her pale breasts, to conceal the silver dragon.

            He stared at her for another moment, stonily, staring into her eyes and even into her soul, before dropping away. "Whatever the case, death is a release. It is my last destination. I have done and had everything else." 

            Her haughty expression suddenly turned even more so. "Everything, my dear elf?" she asked with a cold smile. "Are you quite certain of that? For I see you anxious to sail the Sea and yet…not once have I heard mentioned the name of an old love…" she arched a brow at him.

            Legolas did not reply, his head bowed.

            The woman nodded in satisfaction. "I thought not," she said quietly. And she bent forward a bit, her tone dropping to be heard only by him. "You can not live life and not be touched by love, elven prince. Without that…you have not lived."

            The elf also nodded at her words, his eyes fastened to the ground. And then, slowly, he lifted his piercing gaze back to her face and he gazed at her from only inches away. "And that explains why you are still here, does it not?" he asked her faintly, his breath warm against her skin and it was the only warmth he had to give. 

            But she had turned wary. "You know not of what you speak," she whispered sadly to him. She raised a hand to his chin, her skin icy cold and for the first time he felt that no matter what he did to warm her, she could never be warmed. He gazed at her mournfully, his blue eyes flying from one of her black eyes to the other and he saw the iciness there as well. She tilted her head at him, her hair falling down the sides of her pale face and it fell long and black, like a curtain of darkness. "Do you know what it is to die for love?"

            His eyes held to hers for a moment and in that moment he almost seemed to pity her. "I know what it is to try," he replied.

            She stared at him for a moment, a small moment, before her face hardened. "No, foolish elf. To try is simple. It requires action. Movement. Nothing at all. You do not understand what it is you have done until it has been done. To _die for love…__that is to understand." She dropped her hand to his chest, clasping a hand over his heart, above his own hand where it had slipped away in absentminded confusion. He felt her coldness through the bandage, his blood running icily as she pushed against the wound, but he did not think she did it to him on purpose. "It is to understand here," her hand tightened again, "that you have given the greatest sacrifice. There is nothing else after that, elven prince. To die for love…is to live in its name."_

            Legolas stood silent, staring at her and bleeding into her hand. But in his eyes she saw understanding. She lifted that hand away from his heart to see it stained in his blood and for a moment she gazed at it, her paleness and the dark crimson mark. Her eyes rose and caught with his, merely content to gaze at him with her hand before him. And she lifted that hand close to his face, her fingers reaching to touch his skin. He did not pull his gaze from her face, even as he saw his blood in the corner of his vision, and he swallowed the impulse to recoil as she touched him with those soiled hands, dragging her fingers across his smooth skin. "I feel her love for you," she whispered to him, almost dreamily, gazing at her fingers as she brushed them across his jaw. "Even through the veil that separates us. I hear her speak, I hear her cry…the foolish girl, believing herself to be a martyr already. Foolish, foolish girl…"

            The elf waited for her to continue, stiff as she brushed the corner of his lips.

            She stared blankly, looking into a far off world that he could not see with his elven eyes. "I was like her once, so long ago. Lost in love. Blinded by the words of a man, his confessions. A young thing always wrapped around her father's legs, wanting to be a part of it all. So many beautiful things, my life. Riches. Devotion." She broke off, fingers trailing across his bottom lip. "But a twisted love it was. Any of it. All of it. My father's love…" she paused and slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder to the ringwraith that had entered with her. The one her eyes came to rest on continued to stand silently, motionlessly, but he held his own sword and he was the very vision of evil and blackness.

            Legolas looked over as well, over her shoulder.

            "Twisted…" she said with a small smile. "Fate…is twisted. But it all works out in the end."

            Legolas returned his eyes to her as she turned back to him once more. "Does it?" he asked her faintly, looking into her deep eyes. "Forgive me for not holding to that. But I would understand why you would think it."

            Her smile was lovely. "Of course you would," she said simply. And then, as if it had suddenly come to mind, and as if they were the best of friends, "Did you know she was an elf?"

            "Jeinen?" Merry echoed, staring at the elven queen. "I don't understand. Who is Jeinen? The Black Lady, the White Lady? I don't understand any of it!"

            "Her name was Jei, not Jeinen," said Pippin and he suddenly seemed fearful, gazing at Arwen as if he did not want to hear and did not want to believe. And they all understood then that he did not wish to associate Jei with the woman Jeinen for it could only be the next logical step. "I know what you're going to say, and you're going to say that Jei and Jeinen are the same person but Jeinen lived thousands of years ago, in Isildur's time and Jei lives now. And she is our friend."

            Gimli crossed his arms over his large chest and to their surprise he did not counter the hobbit's words.

            "But she did say she had no recollection of her past," Merry whispered and he seemed mournful as he spoke. "Do you remember, when we met her, when she explained that she did not know who she was or her past. Only that Palin had named her?"

            "Palin?" Aragorn asked him. "The boy?"

            "The twenty year old boy…" Gimli said softly but gruffly. And under all the hair on his face his eyes were confused. "The child she set off with, the one who found her, who carried her chain-"

            "The boy? What boy is this?" Arwen asked them with a faint frown.

            "Just a child," Pippin cut them all off. "Some child that found her without memory and helped her along, taught her things about the world. And he is dead. He has nothing to do with this."

            Aragorn stared at the hobbit, his gaze a bit lost. And Arwen beside him straightened and stared at him. "I wish to know more about this boy."

            Legolas frowned at her although, strangely enough, his heartbeat quickened. "I…beg your pardon?" he asked her quietly.

            The woman nodded, large black eyes blinking dreamily. "Isildur saw her one day, beside a pond, and he fell in love with her. With her beauty, her…elven light." She threw him a knowing look. "He saw her and he wanted her…more than he ever wanted me…"

            Legolas stared at her, mind working furiously. Strangely familiar, this little tale was becoming.

            The woman nodded once more. "It is her name you wish to know. Her heart you wish to claim. Worry not, my beautiful elf, for you hold her heart to you just as she held Isildur's."

            Legolas blinked and it was almost as if he did not hear her. "I do not understand what it is you say…" and his eyes flew to the metal door once more.

            She paused, a finger trailing across his lips, and she suddenly laughed jubilantly, her teeth shining. Laughed the way he had never seen Jei laugh. "It is all right. Half the time I don't understand what I, myself, say either," she sighed. "Truth be told, I expected my memories to be muffled. Hidden from me. But they are not. Nor are they hidden from _her, really. She just doesn't wish to remember."_

            Legolas pulled his eyes back once more, as much as he wished not to. "Remember what?" he demanded, causing her to hush before his loud tone. "You want me to understand you, I see that. But you speak in riddles."

            Her hand slowly inched away from his face.

            He let her, his jaw firm, and something flashed in his blue eyes, a clear understanding. "You waste your time, Jeinen. You want me to believe that you have evil inside you but you won't do anything with it. All you wish is for someone to hear your story and sympathize. Because in the end, Isildur would _not."_

            Dark gray color appeared on her face, the color of her anger, and she shouted suddenly, her black eyes flashing, "You know nothing about Isildur! About myself! About what _happened-"_

            "I know _everything," he cut her off coldly. "Just one more fairytale of Isildur's Bane, lost in records, lost in the memory of Man. But not Elf." His eyes narrowed almost furiously, his skin paling from the effort. "The daughter of the High King, the daughter of the Witch King. The Witch Child. That was what they called you. No one believed you really ever existed but it was a wonderful story to tell children. About the missing princess who was never heard from again after the fall of Sauron in the battle plain, Dagorlad. The princess whose father lived as an immortal, only to wither away under the power of a ring. There are stories, Jeinen. Elvenlore, of course, but you existed in those stories. Your love for Isildur as the daughter of the Black Rider Witch King."_

            Her face hardened furiously, lips tightening into a firm line. And he realized at the moment that her scars had faded away to be almost invisible. His eyes caught on those faint, faint marks, staring quietly, staring at her. The only sign that she was still Jei for even then her face seemed to shift before his very eyes. "Twisted love, you said a moment ago. Yes. Isildur's love for you, twisted by the One Ring, the Ring of Power. What did he promise you?"

            She took a step back, hand finally dropping from his face.

            "He promised you undying love. Eternal love. If you could leave you father's side and come to stand at his own. And you agreed. Is that not how it goes, your song? You left the right hand of your father and his army of wraiths and creatures, and you devoted yourself to Isildur, fully. And when Sauron fell under Isildur's sword, you were left alone in Isildur's world. But he did not care for you once the One Ring was on his finger-"

            _"He loved her!" she cried suddenly. "It was not the fault of the One Ring! It was that cursed elven maiden. He strayed because of __her!" She bit out the last sentence through clenched teeth._

            Legolas' face slowly fell away from anger as he gazed at her, as he saw her pain. Such a harsh and overwhelming pain. The expression on his face turned to sympathy as he merely looked at her. Pity. "No, Jeinen. He did not stray because of her. The influence of the One Ring was his undoing. For I see in you a likeness…no, an _image is a better word, of what you once were…and you were innocent."_

            Jeinen stared at him, breathing rapidly, her eyes large and dark. And suddenly, there rose tears, before those black orbs.

            Legolas hesitated for a moment as they welled up and then, slowly, he lifted a hand, reaching for her. "Did you kill her, Jeinen?" he asked softly.

            She gazed at him sadly, the tears nearly overflowing and her eyes closed against the touch of his fingers to her cold skin. Only then did the tears fall, brushing his fingertips along their course and her tears were hot. "No," she whispered, eyebrows turned upward. "It was my wish, to kill her. To remove her. But in the end she was her own undoing. She did not return his love and in a fit of rage, he killed her." And she inhaled shakily though her parted lips, her frame trembling faintly.

            Legolas nodded that he understood, his eyes searching her face as he caressed her skin sadly. "And you?"

            Her expression very nearly crumbled at his words, at the memory, and she bowed her head, her hair falling down the sides of her face. "I went the same way. In a fit of rage. He did not want me after the death of the elf. He even blamed me for it, after a time. And no matter how much I loved him, I felt the threads of the One Ring, still in me." She shook her head slowly. "I have lived thousands of years, my beloved elf, and the pull of the Nine Rings was in me. I spent too much time in the company of the rings that while it was not a direct addiction, it did take its toll on me. And one day, when he decided to kill me in his rage, I promised him I would return for him. In me, the power of the Nine Rings, and the One Ring as well, made it possible but I came too late for, as legend goes…" and she opened her eyes slowly, her gaze dark and murderous, "Isildur went for a small dip in a river and came up dead."

            Legolas fought the shudder he felt deep inside.

            "Forgive me, then, elf," she whispered and her face had darkened considerably, the tears drying on her face, becoming icy cold as she slowly lifted her head to glare at him, "for blaming both his death and mine on the elven woman. She was our destruction."

            Legolas stared at her, expression blank. Years and years of hate, of fierce odium. And jealousy, in the end. His blue eyes searched hers, his jaw clenched firm. And in the hands of the Rings, with the One Ring in such close proximity. Of course she would be twisted and wretched. She was nothing but a wraith like her kin, now. The tears she had cried. Those had been Jei's. Not Jeinen's. Even the face he saw now, it was Jei's. His eyes saddened and he shook his head, pitying her once more. "And yet, you take on her face. Jei's face…is her face, the elven woman's face, even with the darkest hair. Why?"

            She stared at him, tilting her head questioningly. "How do you know this face to be hers?" she asked in a ghost of a whisper. 

            Legolas lifted his eyes to her hair, to her brow, across her cheeks as he studied her, his fingers gentle against her skin. "I saw her in a dream once…" he murmured.

            She smiled faintly, slyly, at his words. "Of course you have. All elves, with their world of dreams and light. Of course you would see her. She resides in them still." She pulled back, away from his searching hand, and away from any warmth he could have offered. She merely looked at him for a moment, hesitantly. As if weighing the option of telling him something. And then, "Have you seen the mirrors, Legolas?" she asked and at his frown she waved off the question. "No, of course you haven't, lying nearly dead in this room. At the moment, we are in Barad-hur, the Black Tower. Only with the fall of the One Ring and Sauron, it has become my new home." She motioned about, to the entire room. "This black tower has been remade into what I wanted, what I desired. And outside, the walls and floors are lined with mirrors. Mirrors, everywhere."

            Legolas nodded slowly to show he understood.

            "The mirrors," she said again. "I can walk through these corridors and see her face and I become stronger. My resolve is strengthened and I remember why I returned. But the truth of the matter is not that I take on her face. It is my punishment as well." And she paused, looking about at the black walls of the room, wordlessly. She seemed lost then, surrounded by darkness and lost like a small girl. 

            "Your punishment?" he questioned faintly.

            She inhaled deeply, her shoulders and chest rising, and the silver dragon was visible. And then she exhaled weakly. "For deserting my father in his hour of need." And she looked over her shoulder once more, to the Ringwraith with the crown. She lifted her hand to the silver dragon and her fingers caressed it in an absentminded gesture. "When my charm was found, pulled from the tar of Mount Doom, he felt my soul, my power, in it still. He could revive me, revive our empire. But to ensure that I did not abandon him again he set out in search of someone. And he found her, a young girl. He stole her away in the night and he brought her here. And here they tied her down, sewed her mouth shut, and placed the charm upon her. I awoke inside of her and now I am the person you see before you. And she is me. The elf reborn into an human body identical to the one she had in her past life." She nodded almost imperceptibly. "Fate is indeed twisted."

            Legolas stared at her as she smiled once more.

            "She is the Ivory. I am the Ebony. And the swords were created to represent the Two for One." Her dark eyes returned to his. "You do know the prophecy, do you not? From your…Elvenlore? Your elven memory of childhood, perhaps? A Silver Dragon against the Moon, of flesh, bone, wisdom and magic. Her flesh and bone, my wisdom and magic. Two for one under Sky and Stone. The sky for the Elf, the stone for the wraiths, where we lived inside our stone fortresses. Where the light and darkness wreak their havoc." She shrugged faintly. "I feel the war inside of me, inside this weak body. She fights still, for control. For her life once more. But this is my territory. Here I am strongest. And here I dominate." And she rose to her feet at last, looking down at him almost piteously.

            He returned the look, warily. 

            "So now the question remains for me…what do I do with you?" she mused and she cocked her head a bit thoughtfully. "I want to kill you. I think I would enjoy it. After a certain time I loved the feel of blood on my hands…" and she looked down at the hand that had pressed to his wound, at the crimson stain that had dried and now soiled her fingers. "But…at the same time, all I want to do is hurt you. Make you hurt. Because it makes _her hurt. It has been a long time since I have tortured anyone and I think an elf would be a wonderful creature to start with once more." She smiled with a gleeful shrug. "Two for one. You could not hope for a better price."_

            Legolas merely looked at her, sending her a withering glance. "You are all words and anger, Jeinen. I will not scream and I will not cry should you decide to kill me. I will go quietly if that is how it is to end but know in the end that no matter what you do, you will still be second to the Elf. In Isildur's eyes…and in mine." And his eyes narrowed coldly.

            She stared at him for one long moment, her frame stiffening imperceptibly. And then anger broke loose on her face and with an enraged shriek she lifted her arm and swung at him, her fist striking him in the corner of his mouth. 

            Blackness swarmed his vision and he went wordlessly.

            "But we know nothing of Palin. We never met him," Pippin argued, looking from Aragorn to Arwen. "The day in the Prancing Pony, when the Ringwraiths came for her, he was already with her and he died that very day. We know nothing else."

            "But it is strange that after everything, he would die," Arwen murmured, her fingers tapping the table thoughtfully. "After twenty years in which he did not age a day, why die that day? And at the hands of a Ringwraith. He was not an elf, was he?"

            Merry and Pippin glanced at each other but it was Gimli who spoke. "He was a human child, small and frail. And so was she, human in appearance. But she was dark at times. Darker than the night…"

            "Gimli…" Pippin whispered and he sounded defeated.

            "Of course she would be…" Arwen whispered and she stared out, toward the wall but far beyond, they knew. "Of course she would be dark. And of course he would still be a child, even after two decades."

            Aragorn looked at her warily, his jaw clenched. "You are not thinking what I think you are thinking…" he said cautiously.

            She nodded slowly, absentmindedly. "The Istari do not age…" she said in the faintest of whispers.

            Pippin's eyes widened, Gimli straightening in disbelief. "Are you saying…the boy was a Wizard?" he asked, looking paler than the palest ghost.

            The Queen shook her head, turning finally to look at him. "I am saying they both were." She replied.

Who's your daddy?? LMAO!! Man, ok, so now that a whole big-ass chunk of Jei's past came to light, you guys HAVE to review and tell us whether you expected that at all! I ended up doing just about this entire chapter because Aes went off and got herself like a twelve hour workday job that's killing her so she had like no time but she did give me tips on what the chapter should actually be about. She has a bit of the next chapter done but if she can't finish it in the next few days I'll take it over for her til she gets a more normal schedule. =)

Anyways, hope you guys liked it! It was a nice long chapter so leave me alone now! =P

I think the rest of her past finally comes out in the next chapter. Or more on the Istari part, anyways. ;)

-Cassie


	18. The Dragon and the Istar

Here's a chunk from the last chapter for you guys:

            "But we know nothing of Palin. We never met him," Pippin argued, looking from Aragorn to Arwen. "The day in the Prancing Pony, when the Ringwraiths came for her, he was already with her and he died that very day. We know nothing else."

            "But it is strange that after everything, he would die," Arwen murmured, her fingers tapping the table thoughtfully. "After twenty years in which he did not age a day, why die that day? And at the hands of a Ringwraith. He was not an elf, was he?"

            Merry and Pippin glanced at each other but it was Gimli who spoke. "He was a human child, small and frail. And so was she, human in appearance. But she was dark at times. Darker than the night…"

            "Gimli…" Pippin whispered and he sounded defeated.

            "Of course she would be…" Arwen whispered and she stared out, toward the wall but far beyond, they knew. "Of course she would be dark. And of course he would still be a child, even after two decades."

            Aragorn looked at her warily, his jaw clenched. "You are not thinking what I think you are thinking…" he said cautiously.

            She nodded slowly, absentmindedly. "The Istari do not age…" she said in the faintest of whispers.

            Pippin's eyes widened, Gimli straightening in disbelief. "Are you saying…the boy was a Wizard?" he asked, looking paler than the palest ghost.

            The Queen shook her head, turning finally to look at him. "I am saying they both were," she replied.

So now there's a bit to remind you all of where I left off…years and years ago… *nervous laugh*

The Dragon and the Istar:

            "Given they are both human and ageless, of course," Arwen murmured.

            "Ageless?" Pippin glanced at Merry as if to have the other hobbit back him up. "She was human, sure. But ageless? She was…"

            "Two decades ago Palin found her wandering around and he took her in, gave her a name and educated her. That's what she said!" Merry said for him.

            "Educated her..?" Arwen frowned gently and turned away to pace a bit.

            "She isn't evil!" Pippin cried. "She fought by our side, she was our ally." He hesitated sadly, looking at them all as if he needed to convince them all. "She was our friend. And none of you have a right to smear her name!"

            "We are not smearing her name, Pippin," Aragorn said patiently and he took the hobbit by the shoulders, looking into his eyes. "But there is much coincidence, and even the swords, together…" he glanced at Arwen, "again…"

            "There is record of the Istari, " Arwen said, turning to face them as a group. "The elves know of them but perhaps Man does not. It was indeed a long time ago. But when the Istari came, the Wizards, there were five. There was Saruman the White. Gandalf the Gray. Radagast the Brown. And Alatar and Pallando, the Blue Wizards. Gandalf left for the Undying Lands and in the end Saruman was defeated. The fate of the other three is unknown. But there was another…" and she paused, shaking her head. "It was a song, a story. I did not believe it to be true, any of it. But now…now there is so much that it can not be coincidence…"

            "Another…" Merry prompted.

            She nodded. "Moriel, of course, to the elves. A female Istari. Just as Mithrandir translated into the Grey Wanderer, Moriel translated into The Black Garland. But they also called her Jeinen the Black."

            Pippin looked at her in disbelief. 

            "There was always the rumor that the Black Riders were powerful because they had Sauron as their guide. Their Lord. But Sauron had Jeinen the Black at his command as well, for she had been born to one of his Ringwraiths. The Witch Child, they called her," she said softly.

            And at the door suddenly came a desperate knocking. Aragorn whirled, a frown upon his face and Pippin went to open it, nearly falling over as a messenger entered. "Forgive me, Master Hobbit," said the messenger quickly, frantically almost. And he looked at Aragorn. "My King," he called and he rushed forth, pausing to bow to Arwen and then Aragorn himself. 

            "What news do you bring?" Aragorn asked him.

            The messenger swallowed to catch his breath and looking at the King he said, "The flames of Mordor burn once more, my King."

            Aragorn's face darkened as Arwen's eyes widened. _"What?"_

            "In the sun, my Lord, they are quite visible," the messenger rushed on, his face just as confused. "Orodruin is alive and black smoke rises from the mouth of the mountain. Something is amiss."

            "But…Mordor?" Pippin asked as he joined them once more.

            Aragorn hesitated for a long moment, turning away to pace. Arwen looked toward him and then back to the rest of the group, the expression on her pale face one of sadness.

            The messenger waited, his face averted.

            "Are we to take up arms once more, then?" Aragorn asked faintly, facing the back of the room. And he turned to the messenger, his eyes on Arwen. "Send riders," he commanded firmly. "I will not see Mordor awaken once more. If this has to do with Legolas and the Istar we will end it here."

            Gimli looked toward the hobbits. And then he stepped forward. "I will ride out!" he stated gruffly and behind him the hobbits quickly approached, nodding vigorously.

            "As will we!"

            Aragorn smiled faintly at them. "As will I," he murmured. "We will see to what this black wizard wishes and if Legolas is there to be claimed then we shall not waste anymore time."

            When Legolas awoke, he thought himself alone. He quickly sat up, looking warily about and he found himself still in his small prison. His jaw ached and he lifted a hand to his lips, to the corner where he felt the sharp soreness of Jeinen's furious strike. It would be an ugly bruise, he knew. 

            However, waiting close by was Jeinen herself, leaning against the wall in the shadows. He caught sight of her as she shifted and immediately backed away a bit, staring at her cautiously.

            The woman came off the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, the blades strapped to her back still. "Had I known such a soft blow would render you unconscious…I would have put all my strength behind it," she murmured delicately. And her gray lips turned upward in a small smile.

            Legolas pulled his hand away from his mouth slowly. "I am most flattered you would even spare me a thought," he said to her quietly.

            Her smile widened a bit and she floated closer, seeming as light of foot as an elf. "Oh, my dear Prince," she whispered with a shake of her head, "the body and mind of she who I inhabit thinks of you every moment," she said, gazing down at him as she paused directly before him. "Every moment of every hour of every day. It is a task to focus half the time…"

            Legolas returned the gaze firmly, leaning back against the wall. "Then it is she who flatters me, and to whom I wish to speak," he stated. And he waited, sending her a patient look.

            Jeinen erupted into musical laughter, her shoulders shaking merrily. "Ssh…" she shushed him gently, shaking her finger at him. "She can not come out to play. She was not a very nice girl, killing my orcs, fending off my Black Riders. Overthrowing me whenever she thought fit. Using my power when she wanted. Had it not been for me she would never have hoisted that pathetic dwarf up that cliff…" and she looked bitter, jaw clenched. 

            Legolas frowned slowly, staring at her.

            "She would not let me out at all. The little prison she kept me in. Only once did I manage to sneak out and I took her by surprise. It makes me laugh even now, the fear I felt in her when she regained control of her own body." Her smile was darkly wicked. "That first night my Ringwraiths found you in the woods. I was in control. I was spoiling for it, that scuffle. So many years of being dead, or being locked away. I was _dying for it. And I enjoyed it, fighting the hobbits. Fighting you. I will say this, Legolas Greenleaf, your aim and your strike are very well polished. It is to be expected of an elf, of course, but you certainly gave me a run…" she nodded._

            And Legolas blanched slowly, understanding. "You were the third Ringwraith that night. The one holding Ebony and Ivory…"

            She shushed him once more, as if his words were blasphemous. "But you knew of our predicament almost from the beginning, did you not, dear elf?"

            Legolas did not reply.

            She came closer and bent down to him, gazing at him with large black irises. "Did you not?" she asked again.

            With an exhalation to show his patience wore thin, Legolas replied, "I had a feeling. It always seemed…_off that they would want you alive. The Black Riders never cared one way or another about anything except for their Lord Sauron. But the Witch King most especially. Wishing to carry you away on his winged steed, guarding your fall from the balcony, that night in Rivendell." He shook his head at her. "But questions still remain unanswered."_

            She nodded that she understood. And she came closer to him, lifting her hand to brush it over his blond hair. "You may ask your questions. I will not refuse you."

            He hesitated, wanting to fling her hand away from him but he checked the impulse. "Tell me about Palin," he asked of her. "And tell me who you really are."

            She cocked her head to look down at him, at his face as she ran her fingers through his silken locks. "Do you not know who I am? I have told you-"

            "Jeinen," he nodded. "A familiar name but I did not know why. But seeing you here, dressed like this, with the Black Riders. You are Jeinen the Black, are you not?"

            She hesitated, her fingers slowing in his hair. And then, very softly, she whispered, "I am."

            Legolas inhaled deeply. Indeed. And now that he knew, he realized just how much of a problem this caused. "So, as Jeinen the Black, you left Sauron for Isildur. I am sure this did not bode well for you."

            "No, it did not," she sighed, already sounding quite bored.

            "And who is Palin, then?" he asked. 

            Her eyes narrowed a bit as she mulled over the question. "Palin was one of the Order of Wizards. Only he had left over two decades ago for the Undying Lands. I believe you knew him as Gandalf the White." And she smiled widely.

            Legolas' breath caught in his throat. 

            "Yes, Gandalf the White. I remember him from so long ago. Before I was viciously murdered. He and I were friends once. With all of them, I was friends. The Brown. He was rather simple but still. And Pallando and Alatar. Never knew what they thought but they were the best of friends. And Saruman…" she tsk-tsked. "I knew what he would become before anyone. He had the same darkness inside that I did, no matter what color his robes shone. I, at least, was honest with the color of my robes…"

            Legolas looked away, his lips parted as he fought to understand everything she said. 

            "And then Isildur finally turned on me, took my staff from me, tied me up and left me to perish in the tar of Mount Doom. That darkness…so reminiscent of Khazad-dum…"

            His felt weak, his body no longer supporting him. And he felt so cold. From the beginning, this could all have been dealt with if he had only remembered then the little song. He could have known it all if he had given any thought to the elvenlore. But now…

            He raised his head slowly to look at Jeinen. Now he was at the feet of an Istar gone wicked and he was wounded. He would not survive anything she did to him, not in the state he was in. And especially not with the Black Riders at hand. Even if Jei awoke inside of her she had no power over the strength of an Istar. 

            And Gandalf had already gone again.

            "I think…Gandalf brought her there that day for a purpose," Jeinen said to him softly. "I think he thought you could lead her, accompany her to Mordor, to do away with me once and for all." She shrugged. "But look at you now, wounded and alone. Who can you help now? Not even yourself." And she turned away from him, her hand trailing out of his blond locks.

            "I can help you," he said quietly, to her back. And as she paused, "I can help Jei come back. This can stop here. You can give up this anger, this misery you live in. I accept you for who you are. But it is no longer necessary, this wrath." He gazed at her, wishing she would turn around to face him. "Please."

            For a long while she did not speak, her head bowed. He feared she ignored his words, all of them. Or that she thought of a way to do away with him. But then, slowly, she turned to face him, her long gown flowing, and as he met her eyes they were a clear blue, the small scars about her lips prominent. He stared at her and she crouched before him, tears rising in her eyes.

            "Legolas," she exhaled mournfully and she embraced him, her arms tight around his shoulders and neck. "It is a dark place where I am. And I can not see your light from there…"

            He did not respond, his chest tight, his breath held.

            "I am afraid," she whispered, her breath warm against his skin. 

            It was her. It had to be. His gaze shifted, seeing through the space between the two crossed blades strapped to her back blindly. He understood when Jei came forth so too did her scars. Jeinen's face was perfectly flawless. He lifted a hand slowly to press against her back and she buried her face against his shoulder, her frame heaving.

            "Jei," he said quietly.

            "She is strong," she said against his shoulder slowly, her frame weary. "I can not see in that darkness and I have no light to shed in that place. The prison swallows it whole…"

            This was the elf he spoke to, he realized. The woman in his arms, the trembling figure, was the long dead elf that Isildur had fallen in love with. The elf that he had mercilessly murdered in anger. Two women in one form. Two sides of one whole.

            "It burns," she whispered almost eerily. "It has burned for so long. And only fire will consume the burns."

            Legolas frowned faintly at her words, feeling as if she spoke in riddles and yet those words were somehow…he hesitated, not understanding. 

            "It burns," she said again, her tone nearly inaudible. 

            And he focused on the swords on her back, stared into the hilt of Ebony as if the blade could stare back. He saw himself, reflected there, surrounded by darkness and he could not even see her with her dark hair. Gently he lifted his hand, sliding it along her side, his other hand pressed to her back still and she was still limp in his embrace, breathing shallowly. His other hand lifted away from her back, also traveling upward and along the sheath of a blade and his wound pulled as he moved. He grimaced faintly at the muffled throb. "Has it always burned?" he asked her quietly, his gaze blank as he stared blindly.

            She nodded against his shoulder, her eyes closed. 

            He paused, his hand upon the nape of her neck, the other having lifted to clutch at her arm, one of the arms she had wrapped around his shoulders still. "I know what it is she wants," he murmured to her, "why she does this now."

            "She wants me to hurt," Jei whispered and he felt her tears as they fell and seeped into the clothes covering his shoulder. Burning tears. "She loathed me then and her hate has not abated in the years she has been gone."

            "No," Legolas said to her and he lifted his hand away from her neck. "She wants…what we have all wanted once in our lives." And with a sharp breath he took hold of Ivory's hilt, yanking the sword free. Jei made a small sound in surprise and he shoved her away with the other hand, his fingers taking hold of the chain.

            Her eyes swarmed black immediately but even as she opened her mouth to scream he already had it in his palm, the chain snapping as he pulled. She fell to the ground as he rose, pointing Ivory at her, the silver dragon clutched in his fist.

            And she suddenly shrieked as her hands lifted to her head, her eyes falling shut as she scrambled backward frantically. Legolas watched her, a frown slowly falling upon his face and she lifted her head, tearing at her hair and her eyes shifted, from a malicious black to a clear blue and back again. "You foolish elf. I gave her to you, I allowed her to come forth! I have known for so long that the elves were not to be trusted and you only proved me right. What is it that I want then, elf?" she demanded of him as her pale eyes became black and she grimaced, straining. "Would you say it to my face? You know it will only anger me and you don't want to anger me-"

            "You are not strong enough without your staff," he said to her in a firm tone. "Nor your chain." And he lifted the chain, the silver dragon dangling from his clenched fist. "Was this not the item that held your power? Your very soul?"

            Her eyes narrowed at his words, and before him they shifted once more, paling. "And what is it that I desire, then?" she demanded, the color wavering, her cheeks reddening from her obvious strain. "Love? Is that what you would answer?"

            "No," he said to her, his gaze saddening. "You long to be free."

            And from all around came the sudden roar of sound, almost of anger. Legolas recoiled, his eyes flying about the cold room and before him Jeinen scrambled back even more, heaving. The elf looked at her once more, his eyes widening angrily and he took a step, pointing the sword once more to her throat.

            "What have you done?" he asked her quietly.

            "It was no fault of mine," she said to him huskily, her chest rising and falling tensely. "Your elf called on him. It was for naught, she can not _control-"_

            And the wall suddenly exploded, pure rock and stone flying and striking them both, bringing Legolas to his knees. He shook away from it, squinting through the dust that fell and floated and before him Jeinen was looking toward the hole that had been created, her eyes paling and then widening as they understood what stood there, what _hovered there._

            The silver dragon perched upon the unsteady floor, beating its wings powerfully and it raised its large head to shriek once more, shimmering in the moonlight, in the night. Legolas stared in disbelief, his grip on Ivory weakening and very nearly dropping the sword. The dragon tilted its head at him, black eyes deep and dark as it returned Legolas' stare and then it turned to Jeinen, a low growl rumbling from its massive body.

            "By the Moon…" Jei uttered faintly, her eyes trained on the creature.

            Legolas turned his gaze passed the dragon, and he could see clear down to the rotten earth far below, the moonlight upon the charred remains of the land. And far off his eyes focused on Orodruin, on the heat and fiery light that was emitted from the mouth of the black mountain. And he understood then that the fires of Mordor burned once more. 

            Jei shifted, bringing him back to the matter at hand and he turned to her once more, the sword lifted. 

            "Legolas," she whispered, still staring at the silent dragon as the creature flexed its powerful wings once more. And she looked at the elf from the corner of her eye, trembling. "Legolas, the charm…"

            Legolas dropped his eyes to it and as he did so the dragon turned on him once more.

            "It senses the magic, the power of the charm," Jei said very quietly. "The dragon is hers, her steed…"

            Wordlessly, Legolas lifted the chain to the dragon. And the dragon rumbled once more, his silver scales gleaming. It lowered itself onto all four legs, its head curling to fit inside the small room and Jei made a small sound as its head came close to her. She grimaced, recoiling, and Legolas took a step toward the dragon, holding the chain.

            He understood then, even as Jei rose to her feet. She looked at him, swallowing, her face marred with dust. And she looked pointedly toward the fires of Mordor, her face firm.

            "I can not control her and she will resurface when I least expect it, Legolas," she said softly, her jaw clenched. "It only further convinces me that it is time to free the world of Jeinen the Black." And her gaze lifted to the dragon.

Ooooh-hoho…anyone miss me? I know, it took me a nice long while because Aeslinn and I both started working on anime fiction. Usually she gets into things and then she drags me along for the ride so if you like this story, thank her for getting me into Lord of the Rings and curse her out for then getting me into anime again. =)  Our newest obsession is Cowboy Bebop (for those who care) and I just finished up an Inuyasha fic. But anyways, um, here's the next chapter. This fic really is like a chapter or two away from the end, I just haven't written it yet. I'm trying to get Aeslinn to beta for me since she's not in the mood to write anything on her own. But she has the Elven Love Snare which was getting reviews and I keep telling her to finish that. I need some people to help me threaten her, anyone care to give it a try??

Anyways, here you go and thanks go to Silvia because she wrote me and said such kind words. Thank you very much, Silvia!

Hope you guys like the chapter. I know it's been forever. =(

-Cassie


End file.
